


Digimon Frontier Rewrite Outline

by digitaldreams



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), LGBTQ Character, Rewrite, Ten Legendary Warriors, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: A hub for all my writings involving my Digimon Frontier Rewrite. All changes will be outlined. Changes run parallel with my 'Frontiers Unexplored' prose rewrite of the season.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

Before we get into the actual outline and characters, let’s go over a few important things to know about this rewrite outline. 

First of all, this is a fan interpretation. This is not a definitive version of Frontier or anything similar. This is merely how I would take the story if I were ever in charge of rewriting it. Please do not be offended if I change things that you are fond of.

Now, let’s get into the actual fun stuff. The characters in this story have all been aged up to be in the 15-17 years old range, and as such, the story will be much more mature than the original version of Frontier. Serious subjects will be tackled in this rewrite, so I ask that you read on with caution for the sake of your mental health. Nothing will be graphic, but some topics not found in regular Digimon will be brought up. 

All human characters will use Japanese names since those are the ones that I prefer. However, I prefer the English dub’s names for the Digimon, so humans will use Japanese names while Digimon will use English ones. 

This will contain original characters. I was never a fan of the four kids introduced in episode forty to represent the other Legendary Warriors, so I have replaced them with original characters of mine. The gender ratio has shifted around as well, and there will be nonbinary characters in this cast. The entire cast is LGBT+ even if there isn’t a heavy focus on romantic relationships. 

This is not going to be written in prose format. I would love to do that at one point, but I fear that I would lose steam for this project long before it came to a conclusion, so an outline will do for the time being. If I ever decide to pick up this project in prose form, it will be a while off since I am already working on three prose novels and two video game scripts at the moment, and I do not want to overwhelm myself. 

Some changes have been made in the histories of the characters from the series. I believe that one of Frontier’s problems was the lack of intimacy within its story, and there was little driving motivation behind some of the characters when compared to other seasons. Due to the shifts in backgrounds to be something a bit darker, the personalities of some of the characters have changed, though they are mostly true to the source material. 

The most obvious shift for this rewrite would be the changing of major plot elements and the removal of filler. The plot is changed considerably compared to how the original was structured for this rewrite to remove filler with little point and to flesh out each member of the cast. 

I would like you to be aware of all these things before we go into the content proper. If you do not like what I have written, please keep such thoughts to yourself rather than harassing me over it. Proceed with an open mind if you are still curious about what is to come. 

With all that said, allow us to begin. 


	2. World Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outline of basic world building facts regarding the rewrite.

The Digital World was established centuries before the events of Frontier. There were two types of Digimon created: the human and beast types. The human types were known for their wisdom while beasts were renowned for their raw strength. There were ten elements as well: Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Earth, Wood, Eater, and Steel. Everyone fell into one category from these two groups, though type divided Digimon far more than element. 

The Digital World was split into ten different areas depending on the ten elements. Each of these areas is different in layout and topography. They all have a Terminal that leads to each of the others as well as the human world through Shibuya Station. Trailmon can take different Digimon from place to place through these stations. There are also three moons: Rubrum, Caeruleum, and Flavo. Rubrum came to hold the tombs of the Legendary Warriors in the future, but it was barren before then. Caeruleum held a society of equality for those of all elemental affiliations regardless of human or beast. Flavo had the Village of Beginnings where all Digimon began their lives before moving to the main planet. The center of the planet is called the Dark Heart and is akin to digital hell. The sun in the sky is called the Light Heart and is suspected to be something heavenly for divine figures who pass on. 

After years of tension between the humans and beasts, war broke out. The humans and beasts battled ruthlessly against each other, resulting in the Digital War being completely ravaged. Countless lives were lost in the process, and the war showed no signs of ending until an angel known as Lucemon appeared. He was able to calm the fighting, and both sides admired him. He was unanimously made the ruler of the Digital World and healed it from the fighting. Life returned to normality under the rule of Lucemon. 

However, Lucemon grew corrupted with his power over time. He gaslit his people, claiming that he deserved all they had since he had saved them from the war. Any who rebelled against his new policies were killed swiftly, and Lucemon destroyed any who might lash out against him. He claimed that this was what everyone had agreed to when they made him their ruler and said it was his right to rule over the Digital World however he pleased since he had brought it peace. 

From this turmoil came the Ten Legendary Warriors, Digimon from each of the ten elements who opposed Lucemon firmly. They walked the fine line in between the humans and beasts and were thus loved greatly by both sides. They began a rebellion and started yet another long war against the angel. Lucemon lost the battle after a lengthy, bitter campaign, and he was sealed in the Dark Heart of the Digital World. 

The Ten Legendary Warriors mostly lost their lives in the fighting aside from the Warriors of Fire and Light. The two appointed three divine beings to rule over the Digital World, these being the Celestial Three, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherbuimon. The two remaining warriors then ascended to the Light Heart to be with their brethren. They promised to return when the Digital World needed them most. 

Seraphimon and Ophanimon were both of the human type, and they were given five Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors. The Spirits were gifts of sorts that the Warriors had left behind, one for the humans and one for the beasts from each of them. Seraphimon took the Spirits of Wind, Ice, and Thunder, scattering them across the Digital World to ensure no greedy creatures went after them with hopes of obtaining power. Ophanimon did the same with her Spirits of Fire and Light. 

Cherubimon was the only beast of the three, and he got the remaining five (Darkness, Wood, Earth, Water, and Steel). He scattered them as well, though he kept them much closer than the other two did and was sure to watch them carefully at all times. 

However, the peace under these three was not destined to last. Cherubimon began to feel underrepresented as the only beast of the Celestial Three. He attempted to reason with them, wanting to add another member to their group that would even out the agreement. Cherubimon never got the chance to negotiate in such a way, as Lucemon had regained most of his power and reached out towards Cherubimon with hopes of manipulating him. 

Lucemon claimed that Cherubimon was going to be betrayed by Seraphimon and Ophanimon, slowly corrupting him. Cherubimon was pushed to wage war thanks to Lucemon whispering in his ear. He rallied the beast Digimon against the humans and led a long and violent campaign against his fellow Celestial Three. 

Cherubimon attacked Seraphimon, leaving him in a comatose state. Seraphimon had been visiting Ophanimon at her castle, Abraxas, in the Light territory. Ophanimon surrendered to ensure Seraphimon was not killed, prompting Cherubimon to take her to his castle beneath the Rose Morning Star in the area of Darkness. Seraphimon’s comatose body was left in his palace, the Evergreen Dawn, to be watched over by his servants. 

The old tension between human and beast Digimon started anew. Humans blamed the beasts for following Cherubimon and leading the world to ruin. Beasts accused humans of pushing Cherubimon to need to wage war in the first place. Homes were ravaged, and many lost their lives like what had happened in the past wars. 

On the way to Cherubimon’s palace, Ophanimon received a divine revelation from the Ten Legendary Warriors. She was informed that they had chosen new hosts and would be returning soon to end a war once again. When she asked for the location of these reincarnations, the only hint she received was ‘Earth’. Unfortunately, Seraphimon and Cherubimon received the same message, though it came as a dream to Seraphimon. Cherubimon planned to manipulate the humans who arrived into doing his bidding since he had dominion over five spirits. Seraphimon was unable to call for help due to being comatose, and Ophanimon’s powers were greatly weakened by her capture. 

While trapped in the Rose Morning Star, Ophanimon called out in a distress signal. She sent a mass message to Earth in the form of electrical disruptions, praying that the reincarnations of the Warriors would arrive soon to end the war. Since they walked the line between human and beast, they could ease tension and help Cherubimon to see reason. At the time, Ophanimon only believed that Cherubimon was suffering from poor judgement rather than corruption by Lucemon, and she thought that the Warriors would be able to save him. 

Since Ophanimon was unaware of how to contact the Warriors directly, many received her signal. However, only the few chosen by the Ten Legendary Warriors would be able to find their ways into the Digital World. She couldn’t tell them where to find the Spirits needed to take up the mantle as the defenders of the Digital World since she was unaware as to where Cherubimon had hidden his, and she hadn’t investigated the ones she and Seraphimon had hidden in many years. 

Twelve children were called to the Digital World, unsure as to who the angel was whispering in their ears. They were brought together to save the world, and this is where the story begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the world building stuff! I'm going to post character information next, and we'll get into other changes that have been made afterwards.
> 
> -Digital


	3. Takuya Kanbara Form

Name: Takuya Kanbara

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 29

Sexuality: Bisexual

Element: Fire

Human: Agunimon

Beast: BurningGreymon

Unified: Aldamon

Family: Yuriko Kanbara (Mother), Hiroaki Kanbara (Father), Shinya Kanbara (Younger Brother)

Appearance: Takuya stands at 5’6” and has spiky brown hair. His eyes are brown as well. He wears gray squarish goggles on his head. Takuya wears a red jacket with two white stripes running across the chest. He wears an orange short-sleeved shirt beneath this with a yellow circle at the middle to outline a black emblem of fire. He wears dark brown jeans and white socks. Takuya completes the look with black and orange shoes. He has black gloves sticking out of his right pocket as well. 

Personality: Takuya is energetic and extroverted, seemingly never deterred by anything. He’s confident and positive as well, doing what he can to uplift the people around him whenever he has the chance. He is incredibly passionate and loyal, caring for those he knows well and doing anything he can for their sakes. However, Takuya is also stubborn and can be short-tempered, leading to many arguments as he attempts to establish his own place in a given group. He naturally brings out the best in others with his friendly personality, making others feel at ease when he is present. Takuya is a natural born leader as well, able to rally anyone to follow his causes without needing to do much. He never gives in to anyone or anything, believing that fate will work out in the end. He can brag a bit at times due to his ego being a bit on the large side, but he has good intentions. Takuya is naturally adventurous and curious, though his nose for danger has gotten him into a few rough scrapes at times. Where his gender is concerned, Takuya hates being mocked or otherwise teased, and it can push him to violence or threats. He is incredibly competitive and hates losing, always believing that he has to prove himself as the best in order to be taken seriously. He has troubles with admitting when he’s wrong, firmly believing in his own viewpoints when he gets hung up on something and refusing to listen to what others have to say. Generally, Takuya is a confident and passionate individual, but his own thickheadedness and competitive nature can land him in trouble. 

Background: Takuya was born as the oldest of two children. He was assigned feminine at birth, though from a young age, he longed to be a boy. When he came out to his parents at the age of eleven, they were fully supportive. Takuya underwent the changes necessary to present more masculine. Throughout his childhood, Takuya was close friends with a fellow soccer player on his team, Chihiro. The two wound up becoming close companions, remaining faithful to each other through thick and thin. Takuya was the only one to hear about Chihiro’s home issues with abuse, and he did all that he could to ensure that they were harmed as little as possible. He also became the only person Chihiro was comfortable being touched by, solidifying their mutually beneficial relationship. When Takuya was thirteen, his family moved to Shibuya. Chihiro moved a few months later, so the two remained together despite the move. The two continued to be close as they got older, playing on the high school soccer team together. Takuya held a close bond with his brother, Shinya, as well. He was idolized by his brother, and while the two got into petty fights every once in a while, they held a generally positive relationship. 

Other: Takuya and Chihiro behave like siblings around each other, leading to playful bickering and general sarcasm. Takuya is athletic and physically strong thanks to his long history of playing soccer. He has undergone top surgery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any character that I'm worried people will get mad at my interpretation of, it's Takuya. I say Trans Rights Takuya, but I know not everybody will. Oh, well. Takuya says Trans Rights!
> 
> Also, I know that Aldamon is typically a Fusion Evolution. I'll be covering that after all of the characters are posted in a chapter about changes in evolution. 
> 
> -Digital


	4. Koji Minamoto Form

Name: Koji Minamoto

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 4

Sexuality: Pansexual

Element: Light

Human: Lobomon

Beast: KendoGarurumon

Unified: BeoWolfmon

Family: Tomoko Kimura (Mother), Kousei Minamoto (Father), Satomi Minamoto (Stepmother)

Appearance: Koji is on the taller side, standing at 5’8”. He has black hair reaching the middle of his back that he ties into a low ponytail. He is on the muscular side thanks to many years of practicing kendo and learning how to fight. He wears a blue bandanna with a few deep yellow stripes on it that is tied at the base of his neck. He wears a blue jacket with yellow stripes going down either side and dark gray trousers. He wears blue and light gray tennis shoes, and he has blue eyes. 

Personality: Koji is, to put it simply, a lone wolf. He’s quiet and prefers to keep to himself, avoiding most others when he has the chance. His initial personality makes him seem rude and standoffish, though this is far from being the true Koji. In honesty, he is shy and lonely, unsure of how to approach others. He refuses to express his emotions, believing that he can’t get hurt if he keeps others away. He is unsure of how to connect with others, not wanting to approach them and rarely getting approached himself. Koji struggles to make lasting relationships since he hasn’t had one in his life, shown by his rocky relationship with his father. He tends to bottle his feelings, not wanting to show weakness in case others use it against him. Koji is patient and knows when to wait before striking, but he has little tolerance for foolish behavior, making him seem snappy and short-tempered. His greatest enemy is his own lack of confidence with his ability to speak with others. Since he avoids social contact most of the time, he is terrible with talking to others and expressing himself, driving others away when he needs connection more than anything else. He’s hardworking, but not many people get to see such due to his general distance from others. Koji tends to avoid others, leaving him emotionally vulnerable since he refuses to express himself as the insecure, quiet person he truly is. 

Background: Koji was born to Tomoko and Kousei Minamoto, a couple whose marriage was doomed to fail. He was the younger of the pair’s twins, the older of the two being Koichi. After many arguments in the span of the six months after the birth of Koji and Koichi, Tomoko and Kousei split. Kousei got into many arguments with his wife over her long working hours, prone to getting angry with her due to their descent into poverty. Tomoko eventually suggested that they split, and Kousei agreed. They divided, vowing never to meet again. Kousei took Koji with him while Tomoko took Koichi. Kousei lied to Koji and claimed that Tomoko had died in a medical incident when he was too young to remember. Kousei and Koji had a rocky relationship throughout most of Koji’s life since Kousei never wanted to open up to Koji about anything. The two argued frequently, and Kousei was later diagnosed with depression that increased his anger issues drastically. After Kousei got on medication when Koji was about fourteen, their arguments became fewer in number, though the general bitterness of their relationship remained. When Koji was eleven, he stumbled upon a photo of Tomoko that had remained despite the divorce. He kept it hidden on the back of a rotating picture frame that he had on his desk. Soon after Kousei’s diagnosis, he found and fell in love with Satomi. Kousei asked Koji to invite Satomi into his life, but Koji refused to do so, only making their relationship more tense. Satomi and Kousei married when Koji was fifteen, and while Satomi did reach out to Koji to try and foster a connection, he avoided her to the best of his ability since he lacked the knowledge on how to bond with her. Throughout his childhood, Koji trained in martial arts, finding a particular talent in kendo. He tended to spend more time away from home than with his parents as he got older since he wanted to be around Kousei as little as possible. 

Other: Koji is experienced in melee combat thanks to his many years of training. He is on his school’s kendo team as well, and he attends the same school as Takuya, Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei. While they are loosely aware of each other’s existences, they have never spoken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koji is probably the most similar to his canon portrayal out of all the characters from the original series. Granted, they're all mostly very alike their canon variations, but Koji just happens to be the closest. I love my emo son. 
> 
> -Digital


	5. Tomoki Himi Form

Name: Tomoki Himi

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: February 24

Sexuality: Pansexual

Element: Ice

Human: Kumamon

Beast: Korikakumon

Unified: Daipenmon

Family: Kotori Himi (Mother), Haruto Himi (Father), Yutaka Himi (Brother)

Appearance: Tomoki is on the shorter side, standing at 4’10”, making him the shortest member of the group. He has brown hair that is cut short to his face and dark green eyes. Tomoki wears a green jacket with a hood that’s a bit too big for him. His shirt is a lighter lime green with a v-neck. He wears pale blue jeans and a shiny blue bracelet on his right hand. His shoes are black and dark blue. 

Personality: Tomoki is a somewhat shy young boy who isn’t the best with speaking to people. He fears growing close to people due to his rocky relationship with his older brother, leading to him holding most people at arm’s length. Despite this, Tomoki is incredibly emotional and can be easily overwhelmed by his own feelings. He is quick to empathize and offer his support to others, not wanting to see the suffering of people who he believes do not deserve it. Tomoki can become incredibly clingy of others when he gets to be close to them, struggling to stand on his own. He is overly trusting of the people that he cares about greatly, seemingly unable to doubt their actions or believe that they could do something wrong. However, when it comes to people that he isn’t as familiar with, Tomoki is incredibly suspicious, holding them at arm’s length constantly. He goes back and forth between two extremes without an ability to moderate himself. Tomoki is rather quiet, not wanting to speak openly about his emotions, though due to his rather sympathetic nature, he is prone to tears. When he grows closer to others, he opens up more, showing a competitive and bright young man forced into his shell by a past of abuse. Tomoki is introverted and suffers from severe trust issues, but deep down, he is incredibly kind and will do anything for those he loves. 

Background: Tomoki was born as the younger of two sons. His brother, Yutaka, grew to be rather violent despite the kind environment he was raised in. The boys’ parents were rather loose and relaxed when it came to laying down the law, allowing Yutaka to repeatedly get away with offenses that others would never stand for. Yutaka’s poor habits only kept up when Tomoki was born. Kotori and Haruto showered Tomoki with love and affection, and Tomoki grew to be rather happy for a few years. Yutaka moved out, but he still visited home often to see his parents and brother. Yutaka grew increasingly jealous of Tomoki, often harassing him when their parents weren’t around. Yutaka often looked after his brother, and he repeatedly whispered horrible things into Tomoki’s ear. The younger boy’s confidence took a serious hit due to the psychological manipulation being used against him, and he retreated into himself. He reported the incidents to his parents, but Kotori and Haruto once again allowed Yutaka to get away with his past behaviors. Unfortunately, this would only lead to worse things. Due to the lack of punishments, Yutaka continued acting poorly, and he only got worse. Yutaka soon began to openly act out against his parents where it had previously been restricted to only others at his school and his brother. Soon enough, all three of them came to fear Yutaka coming by for a visit. While Yutaka rarely got physically violent against Tomoki, the few times that harm was done left scars on Tomoki’s mental state that had him frightened of most contact unless he knew the person well. After years of suffering, the family placed a restraining order on Yutaka, pushing him out of their lives. Tomoki’s brother gained a sizable criminal record and found ways to frighten Tomoki even when he wasn’t around. Tomoki had not contacted Yutaka for roughly six months when the story began. 

Other: Tomoki enjoys playing video games and soccer. He was on his school’s soccer team for a few years but wound up dropping out due to harassment from Yutaka. He still attends most games of his school, causing him to admire Takuya and Chihiro from a distance due to the talent they display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yutaka is low key the worst in this AU. I want to punch him. 
> 
> -Digital


	6. Izumi Orimoto Form

Name: Izumi Orimoto

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Birthday: April 29

Sexuality: Pansexual

Element: Wind

Human: Kazemon

Beast: Zephyrmon

Unified: JetSilphymon

Family: Chidori Orimoto (Mother; Deceased), Fuyuki Orimoto (Father), Masae Orimoto (Sister)

Appearance: Izumi stands at roughly 5’3” and has a rather lean build. She has blonde hair reaching the middle of her back and green eyes. She wears a purple scarf around her neck and a mint green hair scrunchie at her wrist. She has a loose pink shirt with three-quarter sleeves. She wears white leggings with purple slip-on shoes. Izumi occasionally uses her scrunchie to tie her hair back into a low ponytail. 

Personality: Izumi is strong-willed and confident. She believes in herself above all else and refuses to bend to any other. She can come off as snarky and harsh at times, but she is far from rude. Izumi is incredibly determined and stubborn as well, refusing to give in until she has found success. She outwardly appears to not care what others think, though it has a much larger impact on her than she lets others believe. At times, she can be a bit of a people-pleaser since she is afraid of losing others the way she lost her mother. Izumi is friendly and talkative, though she struggles to truly connect with people in a lasting way. She is highly insecure about her body, hating when others comment on it. She is loyal to herself internally because she knows the dangers of not being happy with who she is, though she still struggles with showing how passionate she is with being her true self. Izumi is frightened by the idea of losing others and can get panicky at the concept of being left behind. She tends to let go of herself most when she is performing or competing as a gymnast. It helps her to feel connected with her mother and sister, prompting her to be at her happiest when involved with the sport. Izumi is loyal as well, and her faith never wavers when she finds a person or cause that she believes in. Overall, Izumi is confident and proud, but she can be stubborn and insecure at times. 

Background: Izumi was born as the older of two daughters. Her mother, Chidori, was renowned as a gymnast, and Izumi looked up to her for much of her life. She followed in her mother’s footsteps as a competitor. However, the positive times were not meant to last. Chidori passed away in a car crash when Izumi was eleven years old, leaving Fuyuki to look after Izumi and her younger sister. To avoid the memories of Chidori, the three moved to Italy and lived there for a few years. During that time, Izumi fell into a deep depression. She continued her efforts as a gymnast, inspiring her sister to do the same in the process. Despite her achievements, Izumi began to suffer from an eating disorder. Her fellow competitors didn’t seem to believe that she was skinny enough, and it took its toll on her. She suffered in her downward spiral until she was fourteen when her family moved back to Japan. Fuyuki realized that Izumi was suffering this way and did what he could to get her therapy. Izumi has been clean ever since, though she still suffers from thoughts of potential relapse. Her success has led to her becoming somewhat popular, though she believes that people only hang around her to leech off her prowess in gymnastics. 

Other: Izumi longs to be a good role model to Masae, and she is perhaps truest to herself when around her sister. She wants to set a good example by being honest to who she is for her sibling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi was the first of these that I did, and I love her so much. She deserved better in the original, and that is a fact. 
> 
> -Digital


	7. Junpei Shibayama Form

Name: Junpei Shibayama

Age: 17

Gender: Male 

Birthday: August 13

Sexuality: Bisexual

Element: Thunder 

Human: Beetlemon

Beast: MetalKabuterimon

Unified: RhinoKabuterimon

Family: Nobuo Shibayama (Father), Ryoko Shibayama (Mother)

Appearance: Junpei stands at 5’5” and is on the heavier side. He wears a yellow hoodie that practically swallows his figure over a white t-shirt. The jacket has dark blue highlights on it. He wears dark purple trousers as well with blue and white tennis shoes. His hair is a dark brown color and is cut short to his face. It’s on the spikier side and flies every which way when it isn’t properly maintained. Junpei has brown eyes as well. His pockets are filled with small technological devices from batteries to phone chargers. 

Personality: Junpei is rather open and talkative, doing what he can to reach out to those around him. He has a mindset that pushes him to be nice to everyone unless they do something to hurt him first. His naturally friendly nature makes it incredibly easy for him to break the ice in any situation. Junpei is also rather analytical, looking at things from a variety of angles. He’s strong in the field of technology and can find most information he needs with a bit of research, and he can be found tinkering around with small devices simply to satisfy his own creation. Despite his seemingly open nature, Junpei can be rather quick to turn hostile when he believes that someone might be out to harm him. He can be snippy and harsh to those who show signs of hurting him, as it’s his way of pushing them as far away as possible. He doesn’t take criticism well in the slightest, and it can cause him to break down in the worst of situations. Junpei can be easy to anger as well, as due to his openly emotional personality, he can swing from joyful to upset quickly. He seems to be at his calmest when discussing his interests, though he can grow quickly bitter and condescending at the thought of someone turning on him. He hesitates to show his full self, hiding his nerdy hobbies when possible out of fear that others will show scorn towards him, but when he lets loose, it is a sign of full trust from him. Generally, Junpei puts on an air of kindness, but he can be quick to anger and hides his true personality due to persistent trust issues.

Background: From an outside perspective, Junpei’s life could easily be seen as perfect. His parents were both loving and positive people who did all they could to look after him. His family was well-off as well, and he had more than enough in the needs department at all times. Throughout his childhood, however, this was not the case. Junpei was horribly bullied in school to the point that he feared being his true self. Most of this was as a result of his weight, though his hobbies also had him as the target of abuse. He was open about who he was, but this was only met with more scorn and backlash. Junpei began to hide his true hobbies and such with hopes of fitting in and making the consistent harassment stop. He retreated into himself, and by the time he was twelve years old, he had undiagnosed depression. Junpei turned towards the internet to properly express himself, and he found a home in his identity online. Since nobody there could see him, he thought that they wouldn’t be able to tease him for his weight. However, this turned out to not be the case. Anonymous figures as well as other students who found Junpei’s online page sent him horrible messages, but he bottled it up out of fear of showing vulnerability. Due to the constant harassment, he internalized the idea that crying was a sign of weakness, something that he was often told when he snapped under the pressure others placed on him. This all culminated when Junpei was fourteen, and he had an awful breakdown where he punched his window in a moment of violent upset. His parents finally learned of the issue, and Junpei was officially diagnosed with depression as a result of what happened. He was given medication for his issue at long last, and his issues slowly began to get better. The harassment only lessened when Junpei shared the messages that he received to the head of the school, and he began to behave more unapologetically like himself. However, the bullying he endured changed him, and the purely optimistic kid he was before this all started grew more withdrawn and hostile. He was still open and longed to make friends with others, but he refused to let himself become a victim again. When others treated him poorly, Junpei would snark back at them until they were thoroughly embarrassed not to try something of that nature again. Even the slightest bit of opposition could set him off in his panic not to be hurt again, and that still remains with him years later. Junpei is better at dealing with his anger than he once was, but he does struggle with showing his true face fearlessly, as despite his changes for the better, the memories of what once happened still linger. 

Other: Junpei loves inventing small trinkets, and his creations can be found all over his room. He is also an expert when it comes to finding information online, and he can learn about nearly anyone or anything that he wants in a short span of time. He uses this ability to expose those who he believes are corrupted both in his school and online under an internet alias he crafted. When asked about such, he feigns innocence. Junpei becomes unlikely friends with Izumi when they bond over their past issues with their bodies. Even if the reasoning was different (bullying in Junpei’s case and a perfection complex for Izumi), they find comfort in each other since they understand that they aren’t alone in suffering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said Koji was most similar to canon? Yeah, well Junpei is probably the furthest. He doesn't have his fascination with Izumi anymore, and while they do become friends, he doesn't behave towards her the way he does in canon. I figured this would be a better direction to take his character, so here we are. 
> 
> -Digital


	8. Koichi Kimura Form

Name: Koichi Kimura

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Birthday: June 4

Sexuality: Asexual Demiromantic

Element: Darkness 

Human: Loweemon

Beast: JagerLoweemon

Unified: Rhihimon

Family: Tomoko Kimura (Mother), Kousei Minamoto (Father), Aoi Kimura (Grandmother; Deceased)

Appearance: Koichi stands at the same height as Koji, and he shares his bright blue eyes and dark hair. Koichi keeps his hair cut shorter to his face where his brother does not. He wears a purple shirt underneath a worn-out blue vest with dark blue jeans. He wears black and blue tennis shoes with white accents. Once in a while, he wears a lighter blue hat given to him by his mother for his birthday. Koichi’s figure isn’t defined at all due to how little he eats as a result of his family’s poor financial state. 

Personality: Koichi is naturally shy and reclusive, tending to avoid most human contact where possible. He has a deep fear of being left behind, and due to this terror, he never reaches out in the first place. He tends to bottle his emotions as a result of his struggles with connecting to others, leaving him to hide everything until it pushes him to a breaking point, causing him to explode in a breakdown. However, Koichi hides this exceptionally well, never letting anyone see that the weight of the world is bothering him. When people do speak to him, they see that he is quiet yet friendly, naturally sweet and caring when others need something of him. He prefers his own company, often preferring to read or write alone. Koichi is incredibly empathetic, and he struggles sometimes when the suffering of others is placed on top of him. His own empathy can very easily overwhelm him, but since he never discusses such with others, it only contributes to his worsening mental health. He does all that he can to help others no matter what toll it takes on him. Koichi is selfless beyond imagination, always aiding others but never finding the strength to get help for himself. He wishes to not be a burden on others, causing him to keep to himself until he is sure that sharing himself with them is safe. Overall, Koichi is kind and sweet, but his inability to reach out to others causes him immense grief as his empathy pushes him towards his breaking point. 

Background: Koichi was born as the older of twin brothers to Tomoko and Kousei Minamoto. After a lengthy string of arguments between them, the two split. Tomoko took Koichi while Kousei took Koji, and the pair vowed never to see each other. In order to earn enough money to support her son and mother, Tomoko took many shifts at the hospital where she worked. She was prone to overworking herself, never resting since she needed as much money as possible. Koichi understood his mother’s need to work, and he did all that he could to ease her burdens. Aoi, Koichi’s grandmother, took care of him when Tomoko was at work, and the two fostered a close relationship. Koichi grew up taking nothing for granted due to the lack of money his family had. He learned to look after his mother, not wanting Tomoko to get herself hurt. One day when Koichi was eleven, Tomoko collapsed at work due to working too many shifts back to back. The lack of money coming in as well as the hospital bills had the trio struggling for a while until Tomoko got back on her feet. Koichi only cracked down on keeping his mother’s health a priority, doing all that he could to ease her burdens. He didn’t want to bother her given how much she was struggling as it was, prompting him to start bottling his emotions. Tomoko, Aoi, and Koichi all stumbled through life for another few years until Aoi got sick when Koichi was fifteen. Tomoko worked hard to pay off the hospital bills, but Aoi wound up succumbing to her illness and passing away. The high prices left Tomoko and Koichi poorer than before, barely scraping by, but Aoi told Koichi one piece of important information before her death: he had a twin. After Aoi passed, Koichi began doing more research behind Tomoko’s back, not wanting to bother her when she was going through enough as it was. He longed to reach out to Koji after spending so many years in loneliness, and he decided to reach out the day that Ophanimon sent her mass distress call in Shibuya. He followed Koji to the train station where disaster struck. 

Other: Koichi spends a lot of time at his local library, and some jokingly say that he has read the whole young adult fiction section multiple times over. He writes some fiction in his free time, but he refuses to share such drafts with anyone. Koichi is terrified of people leaving him behind since he bitterly believes that his father leaving is the reason that his mother suffers so much. Without a second source of income, their family is struggling, and he thinks that anyone else leaving could cause problems as well. Deep down, he also has a fear of rejection, and it is so deep that he never reaches out to others, not even after his mask as Duskmon falls away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the last of the canon kids from the show! We'll be getting into the latter half of characters next, and they're all my original characters from here on out. The focus will still be on the six kids from the show, so no worries about that. In the meantime, I love Koichi so much. He is baby. 
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chihiro Ayumu Form

Name: Chihiro Ayumu

Age: 16

Gender: Nonbinary

Birthday: July 28

Sexuality: Pansexual

Element: Earth 

Human: Aeoelmon

Beast: Cybelemon

Unified: Yaiamon

Family: Otoha Ayumu (Mother), Keiji Ayumu (Father)

Appearance: Chihiro is 5’3” tall with brown spiky hair tied into a ponytail at the base of their neck. They wear a brown jacket over an orange shirt. Their eyes are brown. They wear black trousers and black gloves. Chihiro has a green bandanna with yellow designs around their left wrist, and they wear brown and green tennis shoes. They have a matching bandanna around their neck. They wear a black hat with the visor turned around to face the back. Their trousers have silver chains where a belt would regularly go. Their cheeks are splattered with freckles. 

Personality: Chihiro is loud and snarky, seemingly having no filter on what they say. They can be somewhat vulgar as well, speaking their mind regardless of what others think of it. They are bold, but they have a tendency to be brash as well. They have a short temper and are rather quick to anger. Chihiro is extroverted and talkative, overcoming any social barriers to have a conversation with others. They’re stubborn and refuse to back down from a fight, something that has landed them in trouble before. They have no tolerance for inequality and will do all they can to make sure that nobody is suffering around them. Chihiro can get rather violent when provoked, rushing into fights without thinking of the consequences. They act and speak before they think, something that has landed them in danger in the past. Chihiro is rather relaxed and tends to let life lead them wherever. Despite their outward appearance of a free spirit, Chihiro is rather tense, growing upset when people touch them without permission. They hide their insecurities behind a loud and abrasive mask to ensure that nobody figures out how they truly feel when harassed. They take showing emotion as a weakness, prompting them to bottle their problems from most people. Chihiro grows rather defensive when something they care for is threatened, angering them quickly. Generally, they are extroverted and talkative, but they can be stubborn and violent when provoked. 

Background: Chihiro was born as an intersex child living in Japan. They were frowned upon by their parents who hated such a fact, but Otoha and Keiji gave them a place to live despite this. As Chihiro got older, Otoha and Keiji began to show open scorn towards their child, hating that Chihiro couldn’t simply be normal. This led to occasional instances of physical abuse towards Chihiro. Since Keiji held a position in the government, it was nearly impossible to report the abuses without backlash being imminent. When Chihiro did report something, it often led to violent repercussions, causing them to develop issues with expressing themselves properly. The abuse caused them to become abrasive and harsh when faced with potential danger. Bullies at school sparked violence in them, and they reacted horribly negatively to being touched out of fear that someone would try to hurt them. Chihiro soon fostered a close relationship with Takuya, who made them feel safe enough to talk about their problems. Takuya was the only one to hear about the abuse and inspired them to join the soccer team as a way of escaping their parents. The two played soccer together as children, and Chihiro remained Takuya’s friend when he came out and transitioned. When they were thirteen, Takuya’s family announced that they were moving to Shibuya. Chihiro, desperate to not be alone, ran away from home after saving enough money for a train there. They wound up at the local orphanage in Shibuya, still attending school with Takuya. When Takuya questioned Chihiro on how they had followed him to Shibuya, they didn’t respond. However, when they did tell him, he understood their decision. Chihiro wasn’t ever reported missing by their parents, and nobody ever came looking for them. Chihiro and Takuya continued to spend time together, acting as each other’s closest companions through thick and thin. 

Other: Chihiro is incredibly averse to physical contact, hating to be touched. Specifically, their neck and waist are sensitive spots for them. Being touched without consent angers them quickly, prompting them to snap and shove anyone nearby as far away as possible. The only people Chihiro is alright with being touched by are Takuya and his family since they acted more like family to them than her birth parents. They spend the night with Takuya’s family often enough that they have a designated corner of Takuya’s room for their things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the original characters! Chihiro is the closest thing the B-team has to a goggle head, but they are not the leader of the group, funny enough. They're just here to punch things to death. 
> 
> -Digital


	10. Yumiko Mihara Form

Name: Yumiko Mihara

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Birthday: November 30

Sexuality: Demisexual Panromantic

Element: Wood 

Human: Fioremon

Beast: Calanthemon

Unified: Lyseirmon

Family: Kunie Mihara (Mother), Hiroji Mihara (Father)

Appearance: Yumiko is on the shorter side, standing at only five feet tall. She has freckles on her face and light brown hair with red tints that borders on being strawberry blonde. Her hair reaches her waist and is slightly wavy. She ties it halfway up with a white flower clip with pink highlights that rests at the back of her head. Yumiko has a small build, coming off as rather fragile to most. Her eyes are bright green. She wears a pale green dress with sleeves that hang off her shoulders. The dress fades out to pale pink at the bottom of the skirt in a butterfly pattern. The butterflies on her skirt are outlined in black. A silver necklace hangs from her neck, and it shows the shape of a fairy. Yumiko wears black flats and white tights to complete the look. 

Personality: Yumiko is rather shy and sensitive, choosing to stay away from most people unless they approach her first. She is kind to those who do speak to her, but she tends to only let them in to an extent, hiding her true worries behind a mask of smiles. Yumiko approaches those who she believes are struggling, doing all that she can to lift them up, making her incredibly generous and loyal. Once she makes a connection with someone, she refuses to let it go, perhaps due to her issues with being too clingy. Yumiko struggles to voice her issues, something that causes others to use her as a doormat. She gets taken advantage of a lot for her kindness, and she tends to stretch herself thin trying to keep everyone happy for people who would never do the same for her. She hates to cause conflict, causing her to never speak about her problems. Yumiko will deny any issues that others might claim bother her until solid evidence that she can’t refute is presented. She suffers from anxiety and tends to avoid speaking to others in order to keep from upsetting them. Yumiko has horribly low self-esteem, often blaming herself for problems rather than facing the actual source of the problem. She is a follower, often too afraid to speak up about what bothers her. Overall, Yumiko is a quiet yet well-meaning young woman, but she struggles with her self-worth and being taken advantage of. 

Background: Yumiko was born into a wealthy family in Shibuya. Her parents spoiled her terribly, but they tended to only focus on her physical needs and wants rather than her emotional state. She grew withdrawn as a result, becoming rather shy when others wanted to speak to her. Yumiko tended to go through life with hopes that no one would notice her, but such did not always go as she planned. When she was around thirteen, boys began to horribly harass her. Many thought that she was ‘easy’ and would be quick to go on a date with them. Yumiko hated such, and she retreated into herself rather than voicing her issues on the matter. She was used as a doormat for quite some time as a result, and she grew to hate her body since that seemed to be the main reason people cared about her in the first place. Yumiko was insecure in her own skin because it drew her unwanted attention that sometimes led to her being touched by the boys who harassed her. When she finally brought up the issue to her parents, they denied that it was an issue in the first place, saying that she was being dramatic and that the boys just had a crush on her. Yumiko stopped confiding in her parents afterwards, spending more time alone or with animals or plants than with other people. Despite the way the world tried to crush her spirit, she remained as optimistic as she could muster. Despite her talking about the harassment with her parents, it persisted, and she struggles with it as of the time the story begins. Yumiko hates being touched by men specifically due to these issues, though she is alright with girls or her close friends getting close to her. 

Other: The other Legendary Warriors call her ‘Yumi’. Most animals tend to love them, and she cares for them greatly in return. She enjoys volunteering at the local animal shelter to play around with the animals. Smaller children are drawn to her as well. Yumiko’s other hobby is gardening, and she often sings to herself while getting her hands dirty. She has a white cat named Briar Rose, named after the alias from  _ Sleeping Beauty _ , and she can be found monologuing to her kitten to remedy her loneliness often. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yumi is a real sweetheart, and I love her. I don't really have much to say aside from that, but I stan this girl. 
> 
> -Digital


	11. Hinoka Sakatami Form

Name: Hinoka Sakatami

Age: 17

Gender: Female 

Birthday: October 12

Sexuality: Lesbian

Element: Water 

Human: Oceaniamon

Beast: Aquariamon

Unified: Ceruleamon

Family: Fujie Sakatami (Mother), Daishi Sakatami (Father)

Appearance: Hinoka stands at 5’3” and has incredibly pale skin. She has light brown hair in gentle curls reaching her hips. Her eyes are a dull grayish blue. She wears a light gray cardigan over a royal blue dress that goes to her knees. She wears black flat shoes with turquoise ribbons that wrap around her ankles. Hinoka wears black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her right hand has two bracelets, one of them blue and the other turquoise. Her build is somewhat lacking, and she is on the thin side. 

Personality: Hinoka is, to put it simply, a bit of an anxious wreck. She is incredibly introverted and avoids most contact with other people. She keeps to herself most of the time, enjoying a constant internal and external monologue about what she’s doing and thinking. This includes her thoughts on herself and other people with the former being negative while the latter is positive. Hinoka is much more open with herself when she feels secure in a given situation, often showing a sarcastic streak when joking with her friends. She grows attached easily to her friends, not wanting to let them go since it risks her being alone again. She can be a bit nerdy at times, and she loves talking about her passions no matter what they are, leading to her to forget how shy she can be and simply exist in the moment. Hinoka tends to be a bit of a doormat, struggling to stand up for herself. She believes herself to be lesser than others due to her terribly low self-esteem, and she thinks that most treatment she receives from others is justified given how unimpressive she is. Hinoka is terrible at taking compliments as a result, thinking that most others are exaggerating when they show even the slightest signs of kindness towards her. She has a kind heart and does what she can to help others, but she is unable to do anything to help herself out of a sticky situation since she constantly justifies the negative behavior of others towards her. Overall, Hinoka is a well-meaning yet introverted person who does what she can for everyone around her while struggling immensely with giving herself the same affection. 

Background: Hinoka grew up as a rather shy person, always struggling with talking to others. She longed for some form of companionship, though she rarely ever got it due to receiving consistent rejection from others over her shy quirkiness. Hinoka began to talk to herself at about age eleven, causing her to gain a reputation as weird among her peers. As the years passed by, Hinoka only grew more and more lonely, and she began to grow desperate to connect with someone. She found companionship at about age twelve in a boy named Emon. He was known for being a sports star, and when he connected with her, others began to talk to her as well. Hinoka had been friends with Emon for about a month when he asked her to be his girlfriend. She was hesitant at first, but thanks to peer pressure from Emon and his friends, she agreed to it. Emon was far from an optimal partner, and he yanked her into countless things that she didn’t want to do on account of ‘bringing her out of her shell’. He grew emotionally manipulative rather quickly, using any means necessary to keep Hinoka under his thumb. Their relationship lasted for years afterwards, though it was clear that Hinoka wasn’t truly enjoying it. However, she was scared of leaving him since all of his companions would abandon her if she stepped away from the relationship. Emon grew more toxic as time passed by, and his emotional manipulation evolved into sexual coercion and occasional bouts of physical violence. He refused to let her make other friends, saying that he couldn’t let them take her away from him. Hinoka’s parents believed that he was a perfect boy and encouraged Hinoka to pursue the relationship further, so she didn’t speak out about how toxic he was. When she was sixteen, she attempted to walk out of the relationship, but Emon threatened suicide if she left him. Hinoka didn’t leave him, instead allowing herself to be sucked in further. The physical violence grew more common, and she wore long sleeves more often than not to hide her injuries. Hinoka eventually snapped under the pressure of Emon’s abusive tactics, and the two got into an argument after school. Emon told her that she was nothing without him, and the two broke up soon after. Emon told his friends that Hinoka had left him after cheating on someone from another school and claimed that she was going to try and lie her way out of it. Hinoka was left ostracized by her peers after that, back to being just as lonely as she was before Emon came into her life. Her parents refused to believe the full truth, claiming that they knew Emon well enough to know that he wouldn’t lash out at Hinoka. She began to isolate herself more and more, rarely going outside unless it was for school. She and Emon have been apart for roughly three weeks as of the time Ophanimon’s distress cry is sent out. 

Other: Hinoka can be found doodling or writing small poems on her worksheets during class, but she refuses to show anyone such when they ask. Secretly, Hinoka shares her poems and drawings under an anonymous name online. She is easily embarrassed as well, being terrible at taking compliments, giving them out, or talking to new people. Hinoka attends the same school as Koichi. She realized she was a lesbian while her relationship with Emon was going on, but she dared not speak out about it out of fear. She is still closeted when the story starts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting all these forms at once, and I'm really running out of things to say about the cast. Oops. 
> 
> -Digital


	12. Saki Fushida Form

Name: Saki Fushida

Age: 17

Gender: Nonbinary

Birthday: April 27

Sexuality: Pansexual

Element: Steel

Human: Lyramon

Beast: Onyxmon

Unified: Aerismon

Family: Anri Fushida (Mother; Deceased), Harutaka Fushida (Father; Deceased)

Appearance: Saki is average in terms of height, standing at 5’5”. They have short red hair reaching their shoulders that never quite settles properly and brown eyes. They wear a gray hoodie that’s far too large for them over a purple tank top. They also wear pale blue jeans that have clearly been worn out with white socks and white and purple tennis shoes. Saki wears black fingerless gloves and has a purple ponytail around their wrist should they wish to tie back their hair. They have a small amount of freckles on her nose, but they can barely be seen. Saki is rather lean and has some muscle on them despite being on the thinner side. 

Personality: Saki is a survivalist and a strategist at heart. They are always searching for various angles in every situation, causing them to be quiet as they listen more than they speak. This makes them seem harsh and uncaring from a distance, but in truth, they couldn’t care less about what others find them to be. Saki chooses to avoid people due to the belief that they bring nothing but trouble, and they tend to keep others away when they approach simply because they find others to be aggravating. They have great skill when it comes to being practical, and they are able to apply their knowledge to any situation that requires their attention. Saki can be rather snippy and sarcastic when spoken to since this is a tactic to get others to avoid them when possible, though they do show a more open side when they believe that they can benefit from receiving information from the other party. They can easily adapt to any situation and manipulate things to their benefit, making them a rather formidable foe. Saki tends to go into panic mode when their schemes fail despite their attempts to keep their head. They are awful at making a legitimate connection with others since they have a mentality of only reaching out to others when they might be useful, and they are incredibly slow to trust since they constantly believe that they are being used despite being the sort to manipulate others to their own gains. Saki can be seen as ruthless and harsh, but all that they do is simply because they long to survive. Overall, they are an observer who is able to manipulate most situations to their will, but they cannot reach out to others and trust slowly. 

Background: Saki’s parents died in an incident when they were young. Both of them were police officers who were killed while trying to rescue a hostage from a dangerous situation. Saki was passed around amongst family members for some time afterwards, but nobody ever seemed to grow attached to them, causing them to constantly shift homes across Japan. Saki was thrown from place to place and forced to live through horrible conditions, causing them to develop a survival instinct of ‘do anything to survive’. After being passed around for years, Saki was finally dumped into the foster care system at age eleven, but none ever found the time to take care of them. Given the lack of care they received, they grew apathetic to the world around them and did everything solely for their own gain without thinking of how it could impact others. They continued to hone their instincts in order to keep on living, though they were only able to barely scrape by in most situations. Saki learned to observe others to learn as much useful information as possible since it would increase their chances of escaping dangerous scenarios, and they grew to be a master of manipulation for the sake of survival. Their top priority has always been to live, even if it meant doing less than favorable things to do so. Saki was forced into some less than ideal situations such as organized crime from time to time, but they always found a way to work it into their favor by getting what they needed to survive and then discarding those who had used them in the first place or otherwise getting them into trouble. They developed quite a reputation for such, and it grew to a point where nobody ever dared to cross them. Saki became skilled with saving money as well, and it reached a point where they could buy a phone after some time doing less than savory deeds. They received the message from Ophanimon shortly after purchasing a phone for the first time and set a course for the Digital World, believing that whoever sent the message had to be better at taking care of them than the people who were meant to be looking after them in that moment.

Other: Saki became something of a leader of the Fallen Warriors under Cherubimon. Due to their ability to manipulate and strategize, Cherbuimon placed them in charge, much to the chagrin of Chihiro. They live in the same orphanage as Chihiro, but the two never interacted much since the latter was busy with sports. Saki is a decent hacker as well, able to figure out most information in a small amount of time. While on other devices, they ran into Junpei in online spaces, and they wound up exposing some members of a gang together once but didn’t know the identity of the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said that Chihiro was not the leader of the B-team? Yeah, that would be Saki. They would probably stab Cherbuimon in the back if it would benefit them and not feel an ounce of remorse. Maybe that does happen. Who knows?
> 
> -Digital


	13. Mayumi Reiku Form

Name: Mayumi Reiku

Age: 15

Gender: Female 

Birthday: April 1

Sexuality: Pansexual

Element: Energy

Human: Kirismon

Beast: Sheyumon

Unified: Aethermon

Family: Kiho Reiku (Mother), Daizen Reiku (Father), Katsumi Tsurumaki (Stepmother), Haroi Tsurumaki (Stepbrother)

Appearance: Mayumi stands at 5’2” and has a rather standard figure: not too defined or lacking. She has straight, long, brown hair that reaches her hips and bright green eyes. She wears a loose purple cropped shirt over a blue tank top and black wristlets. She has a series of green, blue, and purple ponytails on her left wrist, and she wears blue leggings. Mayumi wears black boots reaching her knees with golden laces. A golden necklace of a lightning bolt hangs from her neck. She has a white sweater tied around her waist as well. 

Personality: Mayumi is bold and talkative, able to make conversation with anybody no matter how resistant they are to chatting with her. She is extroverted and manages to bring a smile to anyone’s face. She has a habit of pranking people, giving her a bit of a mischievous streak. Mayumi seems to have a constant smile on her face since she refuses to give life the satisfaction of getting her down. Even when she is on the verge of a breakdown, she keeps the mask up since she fears upsetting people by snapping and showing how she truly feels. Such a weakness has only ever been shown to Haroi, the primary person who can probe her mask of neverending optimism. Mayumi can be somewhat overwhelming at times thanks to her larger-than-life personality. She struggles with keeping her focus most of the time, never able to keep her concentration on one subject for a long time. She seems flighty and unfocused, though this is mostly due to her mental issues that have her struggling to concentrate on issues that require her attention. She rarely ever gets serious, instead letting herself be comic relief in heavy situations. Mayumi is protective of those who are struggling or often picked on by others, and she will do everything that she can in order to keep them from suffering further. This is especially shown by her behavior towards Haroi, as she insists on keeping him safe no matter the situation. Mayumi tends to get herself into trouble due to her prankster habits, and while she is easily able to talk her way out of most situations, she can still land herself with consequences from time to time. Overall, Mayumi is an extroverted and mischievous person who has issues with focusing, and she never lets her mask of happiness drop no matter how much it hurts her. 

Background: Mayumi was born to a couple looking to have a child after spending many years together. Daizen and Kiho were incredibly happy to welcome their daughter into the world, though Kiho’s happiness did not last. Mayumi showed signs of having issues with focusing, and she struggled with many things as a result. Kiho and Daizen’s marriage began to fall apart, and they started arguing more often than ever before. Kiho was upset that their child was “dysfunctional” while Daizen believed that Mayumi deserved their attention and care regardless of if she fit standards set by others. Kiho grew condescending and bitter towards her daughter, and she often verbally harassed her child. Mayumi kept on smiling despite this, believing that it was simply what mothers did to help their daughters grow. Daizen snapped when he found an outline of Kiho’s palm on Mayumi’s cheek, and he filed for divorce immediately. The two split up, and Daizen did all that he could to support Mayumi. The two grew incredibly close, and neither one of them contacted Kiho in their many years of living together. Daizen eventually fell in love again, this time with Katsumi Tsurumaki. Mayumi, on the other hand, bonded with Haroi and became his close companion. She defended him from harassment in school that he received due to his issues with walking while he helped her when others teased her for her shorter attention span. The two only became closer when Katsumi and Daizen married, and they were practically inseparable not long after the wedding. They have remained each other’s rocks ever since. 

Other: Mayumi’s necklace was part of a gift she gave to Haroi for his birthday one year, and it slots into the bracelet that he wears all the time. She keeps a book of pranks that she is waiting to find the chance to pull off. Mayumi is incredible with improvisation and can talk about seemingly nothing for ages, and she is great at lying her way out of situations that don’t work in her favor, though she dares not lie to people that she cares about. Mayumi doesn’t ever snap back when people make fun of her attention span, instead using her pranks to get back at those who tease her. She has, however, gotten into a few fights outside of school with people who make fun of Haroi, though she doesn’t mind if it’s to aid her brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mayumi. She's one of my oldest characters for Digimon at this point. I've had her for six years now, and I swear she's been in countless fan stories of Frontier. It'll be nice to pull her out of the closet for the first time in ages. She deserves it. 
> 
> -Digital


	14. Haroi Tsurumaki Form

Name: Haroi Tsurumaki

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 17

Sexuality: Demisexual

Element: Cosmic

Human: Orionmon

Beast: Cygnusmon

Unified: Siriusmon

Family: Fujio Gaku (Father), Katsumi Tsurumaki (Mother), Daizen Reiku (Stepfather), Mayumi Reiku (Stepsister)

Appearance: Haroi is on the smaller side, both in height and build. He is only 5’0”, and he is incredibly thin and lanky. He has light brown hair with bangs that sweep off to one side. His eyes are dull green in color. Haroi wears a large dull green jacket over a deep purple shirt. He wears dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. He has a silver bracelet on his right wrist with a symbol of a planet that has a lightning bolt outline at the center. He wears a simple silver and black necklace as well. 

Personality: Haroi is rather shy, not speaking to others unless he has to. He is only ever open and himself around Mayumi. After suffering from issues with bullies for many years, he retreated into himself, believing that nobody wanted to see the true version of him. He tends to be overly cautious when it comes to meeting new people as a result since he fears getting hurt again. Haroi hates feeling weak and often asserts that he is stronger than others believe him to be emotionally. He is incredibly kind and empathetic to those around him who he believes are suffering, and he will do all that he can to ease the pain of others. When he lets go of his previous issues, he is quite talkative and sweet, showing an awkward and clumsy side. His fascination with science cannot be denied, and he often shows his true colors when in an intense discussion regarding the matter. Haroi is protective of Mayumi despite her being the more extroverted member of their dynamic, and he is openly against her putting herself at risk. He does what he can for her, whether it be helping her out of a tough situation or simply listening to her when she gets antsy. Haroi can be rather stubborn, refusing to back down when he sets his sights on something. He hates being taken advantage of, and when he senses that others are trying to use him, he will do what he can to escape the situation without causing an argument. He is far from a confrontational person, leading him to do many things out of simple obligation rather than passion. Generally, Haroi is quiet yet kind, but he has a stubborn streak and isn’t too open about his emotions.

Background: Haroi was born to a rather poor family, and his parents were often malnourished throughout the months leading up to his birth since they lacked the funds needed to scrape by. When he was finally born, Haroi was incredibly weak, suffering from breathing issues and being unable to walk properly for long distances due to issues in his left leg. Fujio grew frustrated with how his son wasn’t “normal” and abandoned Katsumi and Haroi soon afterwards. Katsumi did what she could in order to help Haroi live a happy life, though it took a long time until they were able to live somewhat comfortably. Haroi’s breathing problems and issues with walking persisted throughout his childhood, and he was frequently teased and mocked in school for his struggles with basic tasks. He developed mental health issues as a result of this, growing incredibly anxious when it came to connecting with others. When Haroi was eleven, Katsumi fell in love again, this time with Daizen Reiku. Haroi immediately became close with Daizen’s daughter, Mayumi, and the two became best friends nearly immediately. She did what she could in order to drag Haroi out of his shell and into the world at large, and he was there to calm her down when she got worked up over various subjects. The two balanced each other out well, and they were happy to become siblings when Katsumi and Daizen married. All parties involved kept their previous names despite the marriage. Mayumi and Haroi continued to be close, growing to the point that they were practically attached at the hips and incredibly reliant on each other. Mayumi defended Haroi from all forms of harassment, and his mental health got much better thanks to her interference where situations of bullying were concerned. She was happy to help him with moving around when he needed it, and they became each other’s best friends soon enough, remaining close even in the Digital World.

Other: When in the Digital World, Haroi is able to walk freely due to the way his physical form was translated into data. However, he has a wheelchair in the real world for long journeys that he can’t walk fully. His bracelet was a gift from Mayumi, and she has a matching lightning bolt necklace that slots into his bracelet. Haroi loves stargazing and studying space. Science is his favorite subject, and he gets incredibly animated when talking about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure that some of you have noticed how Mayumi and Haroi have spirits not present in canon. I'll get into that in a little while with another extra chapter before we start outlining the plot and such, I promise. 
> 
> For now, let's go onto changes in evolution!
> 
> -Digital


	15. Changes to Evolution

I’ve already thought through a few changes that will take place regarding evolution in this rewrite. There are more than a few things that have been disrupted, to say the least. 

**Human Evolution**

Human Evolution is the most basic stage of evolution just as it was in canon. Its power has been boosted slightly, putting it slightly above the Champion level in terms of raw power. Human Spirits are the easiest to control since they have less of a focus on raw power and more on wisdom and thought. They are more about technique and strategy than merely outmatching the opponent. 

**Beast Evolution**

Beast Evolution is considered to be a level above Human Evolution despite it being overall balanced with its twin. Beast Evolution has more of a leaning towards raw strength, putting it just above the Ultimate level, but it is much harder to control. In order to gain full control of a Beast Evolution, one must confront their most painful memories, the ones that unleash their most primal and feral emotions. Some lose control due to the raw power overwhelming them, allowing their emotions to run wild and cause issues for others. Once refined, they are more powerful than Human Evolutions, but they are still more unstable, and extreme moments of anger or depression will cause them to spiral once again. 

**Fusion Evolution**

Fusion Evolution will be allowed for all of the Warriors. I found it ridiculous that only Takuya and Koji reached this stage, so all of them are going to be undergoing it at some point or another. In the canon timeline, Fusion was born by a blessing from Ophanimon given to Takuya and Koji. In this rewrite, Fusion can only be unlocked by a blessing from the patron from the trio that rules the Digital World that possesses that element. Fusion is stronger than the previous stages, combining the wisdom of Human and power of Beast to form a creature with equal strength in both. It will be undergoing the name of ‘Unified Evolution’ in this rewrite simply because I prefer this name. 

**Unified Evolution**

Unified Evolution will not be taking place at all. To remedy this, the previous stage (Fusion in canon, Unified in rewrite) will be boosted greatly in power. I was never a fan of Unified Evolution as it was used in canon, so it’s getting the boot to give equal attention to everyone. This also would not work due to a change made to the general idea of evolution.

**Grand Evolution**

This is the name that has been given to Susanoomon. The first time Susanoomon was reached, only Takuya and Koji were involved. In this rewrite, it requires every Spirit in order to reach this stage. There are twelve Human Elemental Spirits and twelve Beast Elemental Spirits. The final Spirit is known as the Grand Spirit and is the one that this evolution is named for. It was thought to only exist theoretically for a long time, and none saw evidence that it truly existed. Even in ancient times, it was seen as a legend. However, the Grand Spirit is truly what powers the Digital World from the core, and it is only after the Grand Spirit accepts the new Warriors as defenders of the Digital World that it shows itself. 

**General Changes**

_Spirits cannot be stolen._ They can be purified of any toxicity that grows within the Fractal Code, but it is impossible to take a Spirit once it has bonded with a Warrior. A Spirit also cannot bond with someone who is not its chosen Warrior. Since Spirits cannot be given or taken, the idea of canon’s Unified Evolution no longer works. 

_Spirits physically change their Warriors._ After a Spirit has been bonded to a Warrior, the host changes physically. For example, Takuya and Tomoki undergo changes of body temperature with the former becoming warmer while the latter cools down. Even after leaving the Digital World, the changes remain and are permanent. Their senses are heightened permanently as well. 

_The power of a Spirit is boosted in their given area._ The zones of the Digital World are based around the elements, and when a Warrior of a given element enters their own area, they will grow stronger naturally. This difference is of about 5% of their power, and it will be harder for them to tire. 

_The power of a Spirit is hampered with slightly when they are in an opposite zone._ On the other hand, if a Warrior goes into the zone of their opposite, their power will be dampened by about 5%, and they will tire faster. The opposite pairs are as follows: Fire/Water, Wind/Earth, Light/Dark, Ice/Wood, Thunder/Steel, and Energy/Cosmic.

_The Warriors can sense each other after Grand Evolution._ During a Grand Evolution, all of the warriors combine to forge one person, and in doing so, they give one another a part of themselves. Much like the physical changes, this ability to sense one another is permanent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's all I've got for now! I'll be back with a few other smaller things and then jump into the full plot shenanigans soon! 
> 
> -Digital


	16. Lost Elements

I mentioned in a few of my other posts regarding the Frontier rewrite that there were a few elements not listed in terms of the Legendary Warriors. There are two of them, to be more specific: Energy and Cosmos. These two act as a sort of censor compared to the opposite attraction of others.

Some elements, particularly Light and Dark, can be volatile when combined under some circumstances. Energy and Cosmos are a middle ground for most other elements to pass through that prevents this negative reaction. The two are opposites themselves, but they are far less violent when combined in comparison to other elements used by the Ten Legendary Warriors.

The ten elements can be seen in the ten regions of the Digital World since there are areas named for each element. Energy and Cosmos have their own regions, though theirs are a bit unique. Cosmic regions make up the moons that circle the Digital World. Energy fuels the Dark Heart and Light Heart as well as the atmosphere of the Digital World. They have always been present, but they were never known by the specific names of Energy and Cosmos regions. 

There were warriors for these two elements in ancient times as well. However, the wielders of Energy and Cosmos abandoned the Legendary Warriors in their hour of need in order to fight alongside Lucemon. Lucemon killed the warriors of Energy and Cosmos, absorbing their power in the process and causing him to spiral even further into a monstrosity that nearly destroyed the Digital World. When Lucemon fell, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon rewrote history to exclude the two fallen warriors, and over time, they were forgotten. 

Seraphimon held dominion over the Spirits of Energy while Ophanimon guarded the Spirits of Cosmos. They both hid the Spirits as well as they could, keeping them out of the hands of the selfish. The Spirits only remained because they would be required to unlock the Grand Spirit due to acting as a buffer between opposing elements. If not for such, the Celestial Three would have attempted to destroy them long ago. 

When Ophanimon sent out her distress signal, she unknowingly called on the hosts of the Spirits of Energy and Cosmos. At first, this seemed to spell disaster given the history of the Legendary Warriors with those elements, but the two quickly proved themselves to be against Cherubimon and were allowed to remain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little explanation thing about the elements that Mayumi and Haroi have! Now that this is out there, I'm going to start scheming plot stuff. After all, the plot stuff is Important(TM). 
> 
> -Digital


	17. Changes in Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the children merge with the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, they begin to change slowly to be less human and more Digimon. They are an odd combination, and this manifests itself in different ways for each of them. This is a master list of the changes they all undergo.

**Takuya**

Since Takuya is the Warrior of Fire, he has a naturally high body temperature. He never really feels cold, but having a fever can disturb him enough to make him shiver more often than not. He is also immune to burns and is drawn to fire naturally. He loves hot days and general heat. 

**Koji**

Koji embraces light and feels at his best when outdoors in bright weather. He can’t see all that well in the dark, but he also has perfect eyesight in the daylight. His temperature is slightly warmer than average as well, but not to the extent of Takuya. 

**Tomoki**

Tomoki is chilled constantly. It doesn’t bother him since he’s immune to the cold, but others say that he feels like an icicle when touching him. Since he can’t get cold, he can’t suffer from frostbite or any similar conditions relating to freezing temperatures. He feels best in snowy weather. 

**Izumi**

Izumi has nearly perfect hearing, allowing to hear nearly anything within a reasonable distance. She feels particularly strong on windy days and has incredible stamina and lung capacity. No matter how much she runs, she never tires, and her speed is incredible. 

**Junpei**

Junpei has an affinity for weather as well, though his is tied to thunderstorms. When stressed, he can shock people with minor bursts of static electricity. He is immune to electrocution as well, and he enjoys being near technological devices since they strengthen him. 

**Koichi**

Koichi is naturally Koji’s opposite, so he is slightly colder than others (though not as chilly as Tomoki) and enjoys darker days as well as the nighttime. He has perfect vision in the dark, and while he can see fine in light, his vision isn’t as great as his brother’s is. 

**Chihiro**

Chihiro has a sense of balance that makes it nearly impossible to knock them over. They are particularly strong as well and enjoy the same stamina benefits as Izumi. They can smell things better than others as well, and being outside in natural areas brings them energy. 

**Yumiko**

Yumiko has a green thumb by nature and is able to communicate in a very limited way with plants. She enjoys being outdoors and away from large cities when possible. Yumiko also has a calming aura that seems to gently ease the burdens of those around her. 

**Hinoka**

Hinoka loves rainy days, and she can’t be affected by water-based conditions. She cannot drown and is able to stay underwater for an unlimited amount of time. She feels rejuvenated when in the water and can breathe and see perfectly underwater. 

**Saki**

Saki has a limited ability of reading minds. Since the element of Steel is similar to telepathy or telekinesis in the Digital World, they can read minds every once in a while, though this process is unpredictable and random unless they are transformed. They enjoy being in cities and can read into files upon making contact with a computer. However, this is all heavily random saved for their benefit from being adjacent to metal, making their abilities the least reliable of the group. 

**Mayumi**

Mayumi is drawn to places and people filled with energy and activity. She is able to provide those around her with a small amount of energy merely by being there, and she is able to sense the energy levels of other people and things upon touching it. 

**Haroi**

As the opposite of Mayumi, Haroi is drawn to places of balance. He calms those around him by infecting them with a sense of peace similar to Yumiko. He can detect the levels of chaos and order within people, though it does have a habit of overwhelming him at times. 

**All**

All twelve of them have a few things in common. For one, they all have a smell somewhere in between human and Digimon, allowing animals to track them more easily. They get along better with animals due to their connections to their Beast Spirits, so even the most hostile of creatures will treat them with kindness. All of them can also sense each other following the merge into Susanoomon (Koichi was not present here, but Koji was, and since he was in possession of Koichi’s Spirits, the link passed onto Koichi after the Spirits of Darkness settled back in the proper host). They can detect each other’s energies, and they can temporarily indulge in everyone else’s inherent abilities, though this can be a tiring and draining process and can be unpredictable. From time to time, their Spirits can wind up speaking for them due to the strong link made between host and Spirits while in the Digital World. They also hear the voices of their Spirits in their heads and often hear a constant dialogue among their other sides. None of them are quite human after merging with their Spirits, and they never will be again since the effects of the Spirits are permanent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm posting this really late at night so I'm going to crash now goodnight yall
> 
> -Digital


	18. Episode Summaries: 1-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outline of the events of the first five episodes.

**Episode One**

  * Takuya arrives home from soccer practice for his brother’s birthday party only for his phone to go off. He decides to follow the directions of the person on the other end and goes to catch a train. 
  * Ophanimon is the one calling for him and everyone else in the city looking for Legendary Warriors to awaken Seraphimon, save her, and defeat Cherubimon. 
  * Takuya keeps on arriving just in the nick of time, running into Koji on the elevator down to the train station where the Trailmon are. 
  * Takuya gets on the same train as Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei while Koji rides alone. They go to the Digital World and wind up in Flame Terminal.
  * On the way there, the Trailmon passes into the other world, and all four of them see flashes of their Human Spirit forms just before their phones transform into D-Tectors, and Ophanimon explains their purpose. .
  * Upon arriving, Trailmon kicks them out, saying he has a schedule to keep, and they begin to wander around while looking for answers. 
  * Bokomon and Neemon appear while being chased by Cerberumon, quickly clinging to the four humans. 
  * Bokomon and Neemon were servants of Seraphimon in Evergreen Dawn, his palace in the Wood region. When Cherubimon invaded, Seraphimon trusted Bokomon with the most important book in his collection and gave Neemon a blessing of his power that would aid them when they needed it most. Seraphimon told Bokomon and Neemon to run from there, and Cherubimon sent Cerberumon, one of his Beast soldiers, to pursue them and figure out what Seraphimon had given them. 
  * Cerberumon attacks, demanding that Bokomon and Neemon hand over whatever they were hiding before claiming that they must know something about the Spirit in the area, saying that it must be the reason they came to Flame Terminal. 
  * The attack from Cerberumon splits up the group with Bokomon, Neemon, Tomoki, and Takuya being separated from Izumi and Junpei. Cerberumon begins to eat the data of the area, and the ground gives out underneath the first group. 
  * They find themselves on a small outcrop in the cliff where the Spirit of Agunimon is located. Cerberumon kicks Tomoki, Bokomon, and Neemon to the side before jumping for the Spirit. 
  * Takuya grabs onto his tail and winds up dragged into the column of fire where the Spirit is held. Cerberumon catches fire and is expelled from the pillar.
  * Takuya is fine on the other hand and makes contact with Agunimon who takes up residence in his body to fight Cerberumon. 
  * Cerberumon is defeated, and he is transformed into an egg and sent to the moons. Agunimon stabilizes the fractal code after Cerberumon’s interference before transforming back into Takuya. 
  * The group is fully reunited and all confused about what just happened. Bokomon and Neemon introduce themselves before saying that they need to get away from the area where Cerberumon’s signal vanished, prompting the group to flee Flame Terminal. 



**Episode Two**

  * After leaving Flame Terminal, Bokomon explains who he and Neemon are. They were on the run from Cherubimon since they were given pieces of Seraphimon’s power just before he fell into a coma. 
  * He explains that Ophanimon was abducted by Cherubimon and tells the story of Cherubimon’s betrayal after he believed that Ophanimon and Seraphimon were against him. Seraphimon told them to gather the Legendary Warriors and return to the palace before saying that Takuya is the reincarnation of the Legendary Warrior of Flame. 
  * Junpei comments on how he saw an outline of Agunimon appear over Takuya while they were on the train, and he asks if it has something to do with his station in the Digital World as a Legendary Warrior. 
  * Takuya remarks on how he saw the same thing happen to the other three, and he says that their digivices must be proof of their shared power. 
  * Bokomon suggests that they make for Evergreen Dawn to see what became of Seraphimon after he and Neemon made their escape from the Wood region. 
  * While walking through the trees, the group is ambushed by another one of Cherubimon’s agents, this time Raremon. They try to make an escape since Takuya has not regenerated enough energy to fight him off, but they fall into a hole formed by the weakness of the area’s fractal code and wind up underground. 
  * There, they run into Koji, who is searching for a Spirit as Ophanimon instructed through his D-Tector. He is at first resistant to working with them, preferring to take care of himself, but they are attacked by Raremon once again, and while Koji grabs a branch to defend himself, it isn’t enough to defeat Raremon completely, so he runs away alongside the rest of the group while trying to come up with a plan for victory. 
  * Koji breaks off from the group when he feels something strange calling for him, and he makes his way to the shrine where the Spirit of Lobomon is located, and his Digimon side takes over soon afterwards. He pursues Raremon and defeats him easily, transforming back to normal in time to see the rest of the group briefly. 
  * Takuya asks if he wants to team up, recognizing him as the boy he pursued at the train station, but Koji reinforces the idea that he works alone and leaves soon afterwards, showing the group the way out before splitting off to be alone. 
  * Bokomon says that Koji is the Legendary Warrior of Light, remarking on how they’ll likely see him again given that he is like the rest of the group. He suggests that they keep moving towards Evergreen Dawn to make sure that no other agents of Cherubimon catch up with them while they’re distracted with Koji’s spirit evolution. 
  * Tomoki asks Bokomon what is in his book, and Bokomon explains that it appears to be a tome filled with all the knowledge anyone could ever need regarding the Legendary Warriors. He says that Seraphimon was hoping he would find the Legendary Warriors, and all seems to be according to plan. Their next step is to find the spirits of the rest of the group and find Seraphimon again. 
  * Bokomon points them in the direction that the book claims the next Spirit is in, and they go with hopes of finding another spirit that they can use to defeat Cherubimon with. 



**Episode Three**

  * The group finally arrives in the general area where the next Spirit is supposedly located, and night falls soon afterwards. Izumi talks up the local Candlemon and persuades them to offer the group residence for the night, giving them all food and a place to sleep. 
  * The Candlemon explain the story of the ancient Legendary Warriors, saying that they defeated the corrupted Lucemon following the war of Humans and Beasts. 
  * Takuya realizes that the four of them and Koji account for five of the Legendary Warriors, but there are still five others left unknown, and he wonders where they could be. 
  * Neemon says that they will likely run into them eventually given that the Legendary Warriors have been bound by destiny since they first appeared generations ago. 
  * Junpei asks if Bokomon knows where all the Spirits are located, but Bokomon explains that there are only vague clues on where the Spirits of Ice, Wind, and Thunder are located since those are the Spirits under Seraphimon’s jurisdiction. He was unable to trace the Spirits of Fire and Light since those belong to Ophanimon. 
  * Izumi explains the story of how they were called in the first place, and Bokomon says that it was likely Ophanimon who called them. Her current location is unknown, but he suspects that she was backed into a corner by the invasion of Evergreen Dawn, which would explain why she was forced to call on so many unfamiliar faces from Earth. 
  * The group settles down for the night, but Tomoki finds himself unable to sleep. He sneaks away from the rest of the party to look around, feeling antsy about being on the run from Cherubimon’s army despite having just arrived in this new world. 
  * Takuya hears him mumbling and wakes up before following him. The two step away for some time to talk without disturbing Izumi, Junpei, or the Candlemon. Tomoki tells Takuya that he hates feeling like somebody is after him all the time, and Takuya remarks on how it seems as if he’s been through a similar situation before, something Tomoki refuses to talk about further, though Takuya insists that he’s there to listen if need be.
  * Tomoki’s D-Tector goes off, and he heads to see what it could be reacting to. Takuya trails after him to make sure he stays out of trouble, and they find the Spirit of Ice. 
  * The Candlemon are alerted when they realize somebody is going after their priceless artifact, and they descend on the pair. Other members of the tribe seize Izumi and Junpei, planning to use them as bargaining chips to keep Tomoki and Takuya from stealing the Spirit of Kumamon that dwells deep within the valley they call home.
  * Kumamon’s Spirit takes over Tomoki when he strays too close to it, and he aids Takuya in fending off the Candlemon, who are still rather peeved about their artifact being taken.
  * The Candlemon show that they have Izumi and Junpei as hostages, but thanks to Agunimon offering a distraction, Kumamon is able to rescue them and rout the Candlemon alongside Agunimon. They pick up Bokomon and Neemon along the way.
  * Agunimon and Kumamon grab their companions and run away as soon as they get the chance to, though none of them are rested, and Kumamon is running low on energy since he didn’t sleep at all that night. Bokomon points them towards a nearby village of Human Digimon that would undoubtedly help them, but the group just barely manages to arrive before Agunimon and Kumamon collapse and transform back in a crash landing.



**Episode Four**

  * The next morning, the group wakes up to see many Floramon looking down on them in confusion, and Izumi explains that they were attacked in the night and barely managed to arrive at the village before collapsing from exhaustion after the battle they endured. 
  * Bokomon tells the Floramon that they are agents of Seraphimon, and the group is welcomed to stay there for as long as they would like. Neemon realizes that they are growing closer to Evergreen Dawn since these people are fiercely loyal to Seraphimon.
  * The party takes this as a first chance to relax since their arrival the day before, and Bokomon shows them a map of where they are located compared to Evergreen Dawn before designing a path that would allow them to arrive there as soon as possible. 
  * Junpei suggests that they get going as soon as possible to keep from bringing trouble to the locals, but Izumi says that they should stay a bit longer since the village feels oddly homey to her. The others do not understand what she means, and Bokomon continues to scan through the book since he has not fully explored its contents by that point. 
  * Izumi hears a scream while going on a walk by herself, and she realizes that the fractal code in the area has grown weak, causing a treetop house to grow unstable enough to drop its resident, a Floramon, through the ground and onto a stray tree branch. 
  * Izumi uses her gymnastics skills to rescue the Floramon, but she hears screams soon afterwards and realizes that something has gone wrong near the village’s entrance.
  * The Candlemon from the previous night had caught up with the group, still enraged with Tomoki’s theft of Kumamon’s Spirit, and began to ravage the village with fire.
  * Tomoki and Takuya still didn’t have enough energy to fend them off from the night before, and Junpei had little in the way of fighting experience, leaving Izumi to provide reinforcements. She began to slide down the tree, but she felt something calling to her again when her D-Tector went off halfway down, causing her to find Kazemon’s Spirit.
  * Izumi spirit evolves and bursts onto the scene of the battle, successfully saving Kumamon and Agunimon from the Candlemon, who had digivolved into Wizardmon, and rescuing the village. She was able to stabilize the fractal code as well, restoring the village to how it had been from before the Candlemon razed the front area. 
  * Kazemon returns to Izumi, and the Floramon and other village occupants thank the Legendary Warriors for their help, saying they had no idea a Spirit was lying in wait in the tree. Bokomon says that he hadn’t gone deep enough into the book Seraphimon gave him to come to that conclusion either and remarks on how it’s best Izumi found the Spirit then rather than forcing them to backtrack and find it further down the line. 
  * The village’s occupants, thankful for what the group did to save them, offer to provide the group refuge for the night as a way of paying back their deeds of rescuing the village. 
  * The Legendary Warriors decide to stay in the village for the rest of the day to allow Takuya and Tomoki to fully recover since they had both been overusing their Spirits, vowing to set out for Evergreen Dawn and Seraphimon the following morning. 
  * That night, Junpei wonders when he’ll be finding his Spirit, and Neemon grows curious about what the power Seraphimon gave him could hold. They both go to sleep in preparation for the following morning when they begin traveling once again. 



**Episode Five**

  * While moving towards Evergreen Dawn, the group finds a village that has been absolutely destroyed by an unknown force, and there are no traces of life within.
  * The group presses forward, unable to do anything about it, but they run into a factory run by three Snimon where many Kokuwamon are being forced to generate energy that will allow the stronger members of Cherubimon’s army to grow stronger. The Kokuwamon were brought there shortly after their village was destroyed by Cherubimon’s soldiers. 
  * While the party is conflicted on if helping them is the best idea to keep from getting caught, their morality gets the better of them, and they sneak into the factory to rally the Kokuwamon into starting a rebellion with Junpei planning a strategy for them.
  * The other three attack while Junpei works with Bokomon and Neemon to free the Kokuwamon captives and get them to evacuate as soon as possible, but he feels something is calling to him, and he realizes that the three Snimon running the factory are still being powered even without the energy of the Kokuwamon generating a way for them to increase their power exponentially, causing him to dart off in curiosity.
  * Junpei learns that the real generator behind the factory was the Spirit of Beetlemon all along, and his D-Tector responds to the Spirit as soon as he finds it at the heart of the factory, allowing him to be taken over by the Legendary Warrior of Thunder and fight.
  * Beetlemon acts as the backup the others need to defeat the Snimon, offering a way out for the group using strategy and planning. Bokomon and Neemon successfully get the rest of the Kokuwamon out of the factory, allowing them to return to their home village. 
  * The Legendary Warriors destroy the factory to keep it from being used in the future before transforming back to normal and following the Kokuwamon back to their village to make sure that they got back there safely among the fighting against the three Snimon.
  * The elder of the Kokuwamon approaches the group and thanks them for their bravery in rescuing them despite not needing to stop and help them out. He uses his energy-generating abilities to restore all of the Legendary Warriors to full strength and says that the Kokuwamon tribe is behind them as they push on to their destination. He also warns them that there are other minions of Cherubimon in between the factory and Evergreen Dawn, suggesting that they take another path if they wish to avoid trouble.
  * The Legendary Warriors thank Kokuwamon for his help before moving on from the factory, looking to find another path to Evergreen Dawn that isn’t littered with Cherubimon’s minions. Bokomon devises another route for them, and they continue trekking on towards Evergreen Dawn now that they have all found their Spirits.
  * Neemon wonders aloud if they will run into any of the other Legendary Warriors along the way to Evergreen Dawn given that Ophanimon undoubtedly sent any others chosen by the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors in that direction as well to help Seraphimon.
  * While they are pressing onwards, Aeoelmon, the Human Legendary Warrior of Earth, watches them silently. They seem inclined towards attacking, but they are instructed not to do so by Lyramon, the Human Legendary Warrior of Steel, who claims that they will deal with the other Legendary Warriors enough. Aeoelmon reluctantly retreats, clearly bitter about being bossed around but following orders regardless.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME PLOT
> 
> For the most part, these episodes are pretty similar to their original counterparts. Things start getting very different by the time episode seven rolls along, but for now, we get pretty standard introductions to the evolutions of each of the kids. 
> 
> Also, I hope you guys liked the extra background I gave to Bokomon and Neemon. That's going to keep up for quite some time, and they're both going to undergo little character arcs of their own. They're still the same characters that we know them as (stick up his ass exposition man and little dumb fuck), but there's a bit more substance to them this time. 
> 
> In case you hadn't already noticed, there's a more persistent feeling of danger in this version as well. Instead of wandering around the Digital World looking for Spirits, these kids are fugitives from the get go. Poor things. 
> 
> With all my rambling out of the way, I hope you enjoyed! Next time, we're really going to split off from canon!
> 
> -Digital


	19. Episode Summaries: 6-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outline of the events in episodes six through ten.

**Episode Six**

  * While heading towards Evergreen Dawn, the group passes through a busy city built into a mountainside. They figure that it would be a good place to gather some extra money in case they need it further down the line since most of Bokomon’s funds were lost in the escape from Evergreen Dawn. They begin to see if they can find work somewhere.
  * The party eventually sees a listing for a job that needs to be done for the people who live at the very top of the mountain: the KaratsukiNumemon. They decide to investigate, and they climb the mountain to the site where they will supposedly be getting their mission at the top of the peak, but they stumble upon somebody unexpected once there: Koji. 
  * He was also there looking for some extra money, and he decided that he wanted to hear the KaratsukiNumemon out after hearing from townsfolk that they pay handsomely. 
  * The KaratsukiNumemon’s leader explains that a fighter has been coming to the mountaintop seemingly searching for someone, attacking many members of the town along the way. Takuya boldly proclaims that the Legendary Warriors will take care of it, and the KaratsukiNumemon grow oddly tense and angry, practically forcing the group to bed after feeding them some crops that naturally grow on the side of the mountain.
  * When the Legendary Warriors next awaken, they find themselves tied up in the home of the KaratsukiNumemon, but Koji manages to break them out by snagging the ropes that bind him on a stray piece of wood sticking out from the wall. The Legendary Warriors go out to see what is going on, and they find the KaratsukiNumemon standing outside.
  * The KaratsukiNumemon leader grew hostile when they learned that the group consisted of Legendary Warriors because the culprit of the mountain invasions, Aeoelmon, claimed to be the reincarnation of the Legendary Warrior of Earth. He believed that the Legendary Warriors were nothing but trouble and decided to dispose of them himself.
  * Aeoelmon arrives once again, searching the mountain for something. The Legendary Warriors transform to fight Aeoelmon off, but they are clearly outmatched by the raw power of the Legendary Warrior even before the turning point of the fight occurs.
  * Aeoelmon finally finds what they were searching for: their Beast Spirit. The mountain breaks apart to show the Spirit of Cybelemon, and Aeoelmon slide evolves soon after.
  * The Legendary Warriors stand no chance against Cybelemon’s boosted power, though it becomes increasingly clear during the fight that the Legendary Warrior of Earth is losing control of their body the longer the Beast Spirit remains in control of them. 
  * Cybelemon’s unstable powers cause the mountain to break apart, and the KaratsukiNumemon plummet to the area at the base of the peak, only barely managing to survive the fall. The mountain disappears as an halfway-conscious Cybelemon eats the fractal code of the mountain in an attempt to control their unstable abilities and calm down, sending the Legendary Warriors in different directions without ground to stabilize them anymore.
  * Kazemon and Beetlemon manage to grab Bokomon and Neemon, and they fly to the base of the mountain to check on the KaratsukiNumemon and the other occupants of the city. They transform back to Izumi and Junpei when their exhaustion catches up to them.
  * Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon fall into the river near the mountain, left to drift along the current after being forced back into their human forms by the impact



**Episode Seven**

  * Takuya, Tomoki, and Koji wash ashore in a town near the mountainside city, though they are miles away from where Junpei, Izumi, Bokomon, and Neemon settled down.
  * The three began trying to find food, all exhausted after the fight against Cybelemon, and it isn’t until a servant of Seraphimon, a Pegasusmon, gives them shelter that they get the chance to eat, but Tomoki is clearly still stressed from the events of the past few days.
  * Takuya finally gets the chance to ask him about what is going on, and Tomoki breaks down, admitting that he hates all that has been happening. He despises feeling as if someone is always watching him or otherwise putting him on the run since he’s dealt with this feeling in the past, and it caused him immense emotional suffering and grief.
  * Takuya asks what he is talking about, and Tomoki reluctantly explains the situation with his brother trying to follow him from a few steps behind for years with his abusive tactics. He says that he was hoping this world would be a way to escape the constant feeling of being followed and in danger, but it has only brought more suffering and fear to his life.
  * Takuya expresses his sympathy, and Koji remarks that Tomoki’s brother sounds like he brings nothing but trouble. Tomoki attempts to defend him, thinking that he’s crossed a line by talking poorly about Yutaka, but Koji and Takuya assure him that his brother doesn’t deserve to be defended after all that he did to make his brother suffer already.
  * Tomoki admits that they perhaps have a point after some hesitation, saying that he misses the feeling of security that comes with not being pursued all the time.
  * Takuya suggests that they go out to try and find the others, but Koji points out that it would be best if they stayed where they were given that Izumi and Junpei can move a lot faster than they can thanks to being able to fly. Going into the wilderness would just delay their reunion, so it would be better if they waited for the other group to come first.
  * Koji brings up the matter of Cybelemon, saying that Aeoelmon transformed into someone else when they made contact with whatever was at the center of the mountain, and Tomoki remarks on how it looked like a Spirit of some sort. However, Aeoelmon also seemed to be a Spirit, so this points to multiple Spirits potentially existing per element. 
  * Tomoki realizes that the KaratsukiNumemon likely betrayed them at the mention of Legendary Warriors since Aeoelmon was a Legendary Warrior as well and did nothing but hurt the people of the area, and he wonders where the other Warriors are located.
  * Koji remarks on how, with their luck, the others are all against them and working for whoever sent Aeoelmon after them. They’ll have to be careful since chances are that they’ll clash against the Legendary Warriors once again while going to Evergreen Dawn.
  * Just before the group is set to go to sleep, a loud noise can be heard from the entrance of the village, and they run to see what is going on. Upon arriving, they see Fioremon, who claims to be the Legendary Warrior of Wood sent to the area by Cherubimon.
  * Takuya says that the other Legendary Warriors must be with Cherubimon, and he jumps into battle with Koji and Tomoki just behind him. Fioremon seems less dangerous than Aeoelmon in terms of raw strength, but she is more passive and strategic, making her just as formidable in practice. Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, and Fioremon battle for control of the village, but it is clear that Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon are losing.



**Episode Eight**

  * Junpei, Izumi, Bokomon, and Neemon start moving away from the mountainside village with hopes of avoiding Aeoelmon. They disappeared in the aftermath of the fight, but all of them are sure that Aeoelmon will return if they believe that the group will be there.
  * Bokomon explains that Aeoelmon is the Legendary Warrior of Earth, though he doesn’t know the full story behind where Cybelemon came from. He says that he’ll do more research along the way as they push towards the direction where Takuya, Koji, and Tomoki disappeared to after the fight, saying he suspects they drifted down the river.
  * Izumi admits that she feared for her life when they were falling from the mountain, and she says that she’s glad that they’re okay, praying that they find the others soon.
  * Junpei remarks on how nervous she is, and Izumi says simply that she’s scared of losing them so soon after meeting them. Junpei attempts to probe further on why, but she is resistant to providing an actual answer, just saying that she’s already grown attached.
  * Bokomon stumbles upon a page that might explain where Cybelemon came from, but he decides it would be best if they waited until the group was all together to look at it and figure out what it could mean that Cybelemon was able to change between two forms.
  * The group continues walking as Izumi only grows more tense. She grows somewhat snappy and closed-off, and she doesn’t speak to the others until Junpei convinces her to talk out what is bothering her before it becomes a much larger issue later down the line.
  * Izumi finally gives in and explains that she doesn’t want to lose friends so soon after making them. Junpei is shocked, remarking on how she seemed so popular at school when he saw her in the hallway, but Izumi explains that people are only in love with the idea of her rather than being her companion. People want the fame and popularity that comes with being associated with her, but they refuse to actually make a connection.
  * Junpei says that he’s sorry she’s had to be used in ways like that and admits that he hasn’t made many meaningful friendships either due to growing up the victim of intense bullying. He suggests that they compensate for their previous lack of companionship by getting to know each other, and Izumi agrees, appreciating his genuine behavior.
  * At long last, the group arrives at the village where Takuya, Tomoki, and Koji washed ashore. They find it under attack by Fioremon with Agunimon, Kumamon, and Lobomon all fighting against her. Junpei and Izumi become Beetlemon and Kazemon before joining in on the fight. Bokomon flips through his book and realizes that the enemy is Fioremon, the Human Spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Wood. He and Neemon come to the conclusion that she must be cooperating with Aeoelmon under Cherubimon’s orders.
  * With the added might of Beetlemon and Kazemon, the group manages to fend off Fioremon, and she retreats, saying that this will not be the last time that they cross paths. The Legendary Warriors transform back to normal, having barely gotten out of that fight despite Fioremon being outnumbered heavily. Her strategic mind allowed her to gain the upper hand and keep it up until her eventual retreat at the end of the battle. 
  * Pegasusmon offers to let the group stay longer, and they decide to stay for the night. 
  * Bokomon pulls out his book and finds the page that he believes will explain the existence of Cybelemon, and the group begins to investigate together. 



**Episode Nine**

  * Bokomon explains that he has learned of the existence of Beast Spirits. The Legendary Warriors were able to walk the fine line between Human and Beast, so it makes sense that there would be one for both time, and he’s glad to be able to sort through the book enough to find information about that now so that they can hopefully locate the Spirits.
  * He says that Cybelemon is the Beast Spirit of Earth and the counterpart to Aeoelmon. He has not found information about any of the other Beast Spirits yet, but he is sure that they will find out more about them soon enough since they’ll have to find the Beast Spirits if they want to stand any chance of defeating Cherubimon wherever he is located.
  * The group goes to sleep soon afterwards so that they can wake up bright and early to continue their quest towards Evergreen Dawn, though Neemon wonders what has happened with the unaccounted for Legendary Warriors of Water, Steel, and Darkness. 
  * The scene changes to show Fioremon arriving back at Cherubimon’s headquarters to meet with Aeoelmon, Lyramon, Oceaniamon (Warrior of Water), and Duskmon (Warrior of Darkness). The five discuss their next plan of attack to eliminate the enemy Warriors.
  * Oceaniamon points out how their foes are likely moving towards Evergreen Dawn to speak with Seraphimon and suggests that they try to get there beforehand in case Seraphimon somehow survived the wave of Cherubimon’s forces from the first attack.
  * Fioremon points out that perhaps it would be more effective to pursue the remaining Beast Spirits since she and Oceaniamon still do not have access to theirs. Lyramon chastises Aeoelmon for losing control of their Beast Spirit upon becoming Cybelemon.
  * Duskmon suggests that they simply overwhelm the opposing Warriors before they can reach Seraphimon and take back what was lost to Bokomon and Neemon when the invasion occurred since they are still not aware of what Seraphimon gifted the pair.
  * Lyramon instructs that they chase after the children and frighten them into moving into Evergreen Dawn so that they can knock out two birds with one stone, and the others agree to their scheme. They decide to follow the children themselves with Oceaniamon and leave behind the group to fully catch their enemies who are still in the village.
  * The next morning, the Legendary Warriors awaken and set a course for Evergreen Dawn once again, wondering what could be done about the Beast Spirits and where they could be found while pondering how Aeoelmon could possibly be defeated. 
  * The group is attacked by Oceaniamon and Lyramon soon afterward, and they attempt to defeat the two other Warriors, but they are quickly overwhelmed by the synergy of the pair. Bokomon wonders if they have Beast Spirits as Aeoelmon did, but Lyramon brushes the question off and refuses to respond, claiming it won’t matter as far as defeating the group is concerned. Lyramon and Oceaniamon proceed to win thoroughly.
  * The Legendary Warriors continue on towards Evergreen Dawn, only able to escape when Lyramon instructs Oceaniamon to stop attacking since their enemies are right where they want them. Lyramon and Oceaniamon retreat to devise a strategy for the inevitable encounter at Seraphimon’s palace alongside the other three Dark Warriors.
  * Koji notices Evergreen Dawn in the distance after a while, and everyone is lured into a false sense of security by the sight, believing safety from the enemy is nearby.



**Episode Ten**

  * The group finally arrives at Evergreen Dawn, though they are met by a hostile Sorcermon who believes them to be agents of Cherubimon until he sees Bokomon and Neemon are with them. He expresses immense relief that the two survived the attack and welcomes the Legendary Warriors inside, showing them to Seraphimon’s cocoon. 
  * Sorcermon says that Seraphimon was sealed away after falling comatose during the invasion, claiming that Ophanimon allowed herself to be captured by Cherubimon if it would mean that Seraphimon’s life was spared. Bokomon says that she likely called for help from the children while en route to Cherubimon’s palace, the Rose Morning Star. 
  * Neemon begins to glow when he gets closer to Seraphimon’s cocoon, and Seraphimon’s blessing shows itself as the key to unlocking his consciousness. Seraphimon is awakened, and he thanks Bokomon and Neemon for all they have done to set out for help, though he is incredibly confused when he hears of what Ophanimon did since he was unaware that she was using such an open-ended method to attract the Warriors.
  * Bokomon sadly explains that the remaining Warriors seem to be under Cherubimon’s influence, telling of how they have encountered Aeoelmon, Lyramon, Oceaniamon, and Fioremon while on the way to Evergreen Dawn, all of whom were intent on attacking.
  * Seraphimon says that the betrayal was inevitable and explains how Cherubimon seemed paranoid for quite some time, telling the tale of everything that led up to the war. He explains that an entire army of Beast Digimon is behind Cherubimon, and facing him at the Rose Morning Star without at least Beast Spirits would be a beyond foolish move.
  * Seraphimon approaches Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei, taking all their D-Tectors briefly to give them extra power. The three thank him for his help, and Seraphimon sends one beam of energy to the sky, claiming that another blessing is needed elsewhere.
  * Before anything else can happen, the five Dark Warriors appear at Evergreen Dawn with Lyramon leading them. They charge into battle, all easily destroying each of their enemies without bothering to shift into Beast form. Aeoelmon vows to succeed on their own merits this time and easily throws the Legendary Warriors around before and after they transform into their Human Spirit forms. Izumi is forced back into her regular form. 
  * Duskmon watches from the background, using only a single attack to strike Lobomon which instantly wipes him out and sends him back into the form of Koji. Koji hits his head on the way down, knocking him unconscious. Agunimon is reverted back to Takuya when trying to rescue him from trouble, leaving only Beetlemon and Kumamon to fight.
  * Seraphimon and Sorcermon both lash out at the newcomers with the former squaring off against Lyramon. Seraphimon fires an attack at Lyramon, but they dodge it, sending Evergreen Dawn into a state of collapse shortly afterward. Seraphimon attacks once again, but Lyramon shields the attack and reflects it back at Seraphimon, reverting him back into an egg for Izumi to catch before it is crushed under the collapsing palace.
  * Sorcermon orders that the group retreats, and they reluctantly do so after Fioremon and Oceaniamon revert Beetlemon back to Junpei. Sorcermon sends them on a Trailmon as Evergreen Dawn crumbles, Kumamon becomes Tomoki, and Duskmon kills Sorcermon with one effortless swipe of his blade. The group is left demoralized and fearful.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this was where things got different!
> 
> For one, the nature of the group's separation is different. Due to the changes in background for Tomoki and Izumi, the original episodes wouldn't work. Plus, everyone has been aged up, so Tomoki acting somewhat spoiled is out the window too. On top of that, Aeoelmon didn't already have their Beast Spirit and instead gained it in the confrontation atop the mountain before losing control. Beast Spirit evolution is expanded upon in the next chunk of episodes, but let's just say that it's not quite so easy to control this time around. Granted, it's no picnic in the original, but it's much harder here. 
> 
> The confrontation at Evergreen Dawn (Forest Terminal in the original) was a bit earlier as well, and the discovery of Beast Spirits has been pushed back a bit as well. A lot had to be shifted around here (and the same applies to the next few episodes) since Spirits can no longer be taken or borrows in this version. The Unified evolution of the original has been taken out as well, so I need to push back all evolution a bit to cover the space between this endgame if that makes sense. 
> 
> Hopefully we'll be able to get our first new party member next time, though we've got a bit of a detour to make first in episode eleven. All will make sense in time. That is a promise. 
> 
> -Digital


	20. Episode Summaries: 11-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events in episodes eleven to fifteen.

**Episode Eleven**

  * The show flashes sideways to show a pair of teenagers walking away from a train station in the Digital World in the Light Terminal. These two are Mayumi and Haroi.
  * The two wonder where they have found themselves and begin to look around, coming to a peculiar conclusion when they remember the events from before they were transported to the Digital World. They got onto the train without Haroi’s wheelchair, which was left back at the train station, but Haroi is able to walk around freely without any issues.
  * Mayumi observes her D-Tector and wonders what it could mean before a signal goes off saying that something is nearby. She decides to follow it with Haroi trailing after her to ensure that she doesn’t get herself into trouble on her own given her recklessness.
  * Mayumi and Haroi run into a group of Nyaromon living near the station, and they ask for more information about where they are. The Nyaromon explain that they’re in the Digital World near Abraxas, the palace where Ophanimon once lived. They tell the siblings that Ophanimon was taken by Cherubimon after a battle at Evergreen Dawn not long before then, and the palace has since been abandoned. The two thank the Digimon for help.
  * Haroi says that there has to be something within Abraxas that their D-Tectors are reacting to, and Mayumi drags him along to see what it is. Haroi reluctantly follows, worried about what could be coming but still curious about the new world and how it doesn’t hamper his abilities to walk. The two travel to Abraxas without any issues. 
  * Once they arrive, they find Abraxas completely empty. All of Ophanimon’s servants vacated the area after she was taken by Cherubimon with hopes of rescuing her, leaving the palace abandoned. Mayumi follows her D-Tector’s scanner, and the two arrive in the throne room where they see two opposing pillars with peculiar carvings on them.
  * The carvings are the Human Spirits of Energy and Cosmos, and they instantly respond to the D-Tectors, causing Mayumi and Haroi to spirit evolve into Kirismon and Orionmon.
  * Soon afterwards, they hear shuffling from elsewhere in the palace, and they go to see what has happened, where they run into Sethmon rummaging through Ophanimon’s library. He is seemingly searching for something, prompting Kirismon to ask what he is doing. Sethmon responds with violence, saying they must be agents of Opahnimon.
  * Kirismon and Orionmon defeat Sethmon and begin to look around the library on their own after transforming back to normal. They find the parallel to the book Seraphimon gave to Bokomon and begin to flick through it in hopes of finding answers they seek.
  * Haroi finds an explanation of the information they need, discovering that Kirismon and Orionmon are among the ranks of the Legendary Warriors. He explains that they are the Warriors of Energy and Cosmos. There are ten others supposedly out there like them. 
  * Their D-Tectors go off with a message from Ophanimon that explains they were not meant to come in the first place. She tells them to stay where they are in Abraxas before being cut off, and Mayumi says that they should explore while learning more from the book Ophanimon has on hand. Haroi begins to read with Mayumi fetching them food.
  * After a time jump to the present day, light showers from the sky, and Mayumi’s D-Tector changes. She begins to wonder what it could mean, and Haroi admits that he does not know. Their D-Tectors react again, and Ophanimon begins to give an announcement. 



**Episode Twelve**

  * On the Trailmon going away from Evergreen Dawn, Izumi despairs over Seraphimon’s egg. Bokomon and Neemon join her, both reflecting on their positive relationship with Seraphimon leading up to his death. Bokomon says that Seraphimon was like a father to him, and Neemon remarks on how Seraphimon took him in when he had nowhere else to go. Bokomon takes the egg from Izumi and decides to look after it until it hatches.
  * Tomoki asks what they’re supposed to do now that Evergreen Dawn is in shambles, saying that they can’t go back there. Junpei says that they have to find somewhere to go, but they’ll need to wait until their injuries recuperate before that since Koji is still unconscious while the rest of them are heavily wounded from the onslaught before.
  * Takuya points out that they have to have Beast Spirits like Cybelemon as well, and he says that they should go and find them. Seeing nothing better to do, the group sets a course for the nearest Beast Spirit, which happens to belong to Tomoki according to Bokomon’s book. Bokomon finds a page near the back that suggests the existence of a matching book that can be found in Ophanimon’s palace of Abraxas in the Light area.
  * Koji finally wakes up, saying that he feels terrible after the fight. Takuya says that they need to find food and someone who can heal Koji’s injuries on the way to Tomoki’s Beast Spirit, but he notices that Koji is acting somewhat off and asks what’s bothering him.
  * Koji admits that he felt something when Duskmon attacked him, though he isn’t sure of how to describe it. It was as if every part of his body twisted at the idea of Duskmon interacting with him. Bokomon suggests that this is because Duskmon is likely the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, pointing out that he would complete the circle if he filled in the final element that they were unaware of, and Light and Darkness naturally clash.
  * When they arrive at their destination, the group leaves the Trailmon and finds a large city filled with Digimon. They manage to find a place to eat, and Izumi leaves to find someone that would be able to heal Koji before returning with a Bucchiemon to help.
  * Bucchiemon asks where the group came from, and they say that they endured a rough battle just before coming to the city. Takuya asks if anything suspicious involving ice has happened as of late, and Bucchiemon points out how a heavy blizzard rests at the peak of a nearby mountain. The blizzard has grown stronger as of late for unknown reasons.
  * After bidding farewell to Bucchiemon, the group sets a course for the mountain, believing it to be the home of Tomoki’s Beast Spirit. Koji makes a small remark on how the Spirits are changing them, and the rest of the group asks what he is referring to in confusion.
  * Koji says that Takuya is warmer than the average human while Tomoki is colder. He wonders what sort of impacts transforming into Digimon could have on their bodies, and Bokomon remarks on how humans transforming into Digimon has never been seen before, so it wouldn’t be surprising if doing such had unprecedented consequences. 
  * The group’s D-Tectors all react before they can walk further, and Ophanimon says that they fought valiantly at Evergreen Dawn and that Seraphimon would be proud. She tells them that their next destination should be Cherubimon’s palace at the Rose Morning Star, saying that their team will undoubtedly grow soon before cutting out. Takuya concludes that they have little choice in the matter, and they press towards the blizzard.



**Episode Thirteen**

  * Neemon wonders what Ophanimon was saying when she believed that the team would be growing. He points out that she seemed to have gotten useful information, but she didn’t have the time to fully communicate all that she had learned before being cut off.
  * Bokomon says that the other Legendary Warriors are likely planning to pursue them, and it’s important that they be ready. What Ophanimon was thinking could wait until they at least had Beast Spirits to deal with their foes. Even if only Aeoelmon and Lyramon had Beast Spirits, those two were incredibly dangerous and could wipe the team alone.
  * Tomoki says that he can sense the blizzard is pointing to something, but he can’t say for sure what it is. The rest of the group complains of being cold aside from Takuya, causing Izumi to cling to him for warmth against the raging storm. Tomoki remarks on how it doesn’t bother him in the slightest, causing Koji’s words about the transformation into Legendary Warriors changing them all to sink in a bit more for the whole group.
  * Back at the hideout of the other Legendary Warriors, Lyramon remarks on how they need to figure out their next move. They can’t dwell for too long on their success of killing Seraphimon when his and Ophanimon’s Warriors are still at large elsewhere.
  * Duskmon says that pursuing them is a waste of time since they’ll encounter the rest of the group soon enough anyways. Lyramon tells him to shove off before instructing Oceaniamon to pursue them. She would have the advantage since ice is made of water. 
  * Oceaniamon departs soon afterwards with Duskmon leaving the group behind to spend some time alone. He is approached by Cherubimon soon afterwards, and the fallen Celestial Digimon remarks on how all five of them are truly beasts in their own ways.
  * Despite being less beast than he would have preferred, the Warriors are all beasts and slaves to their emotions, making them perfect fits for his army. Duskmon comments on how he never fails to calculate their every move, something Cherubimon confirms before leaving, saying he heard Ophanimon talking to herself earlier and is going to try and drill some answers out of her again. Duskmon wishes him luck before departing himself.
  * While climbing the mountain, the Legendary Warriors are attacked by Oceaniamon. The cold is starting to get to them, and Agunimon insists that Kumamon go ahead to find the Beast Spirit while the rest of them fend off Oceaniamon for as long as they possibly can.
  * Kumamon finds the Beast Spirit at the center of the storm and uses it to transform into Korikakumon for the first time. Korikakumon easily fends off Oceaniamon after returning to the group, but the tables soon turn when he sets his sights on the rest of the group. Oceaniamon retreats at Lyramon’s direction with the latter claiming that the Warrior of Ice can take care of their jobs for them while they move onto greater topics of attention.
  * Korikakumon easily disposes of Beetlemon and Kazemon. Lobomon puts up a bigger fight, but he is still struck down, taking Agunimon with him. Korikakumon begins screaming in agony when the Warriors are all down before transforming back into Tomoki, who is left clutching his head and sobbing in pain. Takuya hesitantly approaches him but finds that Tomoki is mostly unresponsive to all the group says or does to him.
  * With the blizzard gone, the group retreats back to the nearby town, finding a hotel room and deciding to stay there until they can fully determine what has happened to Tomoki. 



**Episode Fourteen**

  * Tomoki falls asleep, exhausted after the previous battle. Takuya says that it looked as if he couldn’t control himself after Korikakumon took over. He remembers Cybelemon and how they lost control as soon as their Beast Spirit was found as well. Takuya wonders if the Beast Spirit has something to do with Tomoki’s moment of pure traumatic agony. 
  * Bokomon suggests that perhaps Beast Spirits are difficult to control. He says that Human Digimon have been called creatures of wisdom while Beast Digimon have raw power. He proposes that perhaps Human and Beast Spirits have similar power levels but distributed differently where Human Digimon are easier to wrangle and use than Beasts. 
  * Tomoki wakes back up, and he immediately seems panicked. Once he is assured that he is safe, he says that he felt as if everything inside of him was being torn apart when he made contact with the Beast Spirit. He explains that his harshest memories of the past were forced back onto him all at once, and they kept him from maintaining control.
  * Izumi suggests that perhaps talking out what he saw would help him to control it better when his Beast Spirit was confronted, and Bokomon agrees. Tomoki is hesitant at first, but he decides that it might be for the best if he is able to confront what was hurting him. 
  * Tomoki explains that he had flashbacks of what his brother did. Everyone except Takuya responds with confusion, and Tomoki explains that his older brother was abusive towards him before he came to the Digital World. It was an emotionally manipulative relationship, though Tomoki did come to physical harm occasionally. Tomoki felt as if he was never safe, and that all came back at him full force when he slide evolved before.
  * Everyone responds with sympathy at hearing such, and Tomoki wonders if he’ll be able to control his Beast Spirit at all given how easily it took control of him. He says that he doesn’t remember anything but his negative memories from the past, and Junpei explains what happened. Tomoki firmly apologizes before falling asleep once again.
  * That night, Takuya, Koji, Izumi, and Junpei discuss what happened to Tomoki. Izumi says that she wishes she could do more to help him, and Junpei points out that what he needs most is their support. Transforming into his Beast Spirit was clearly traumatizing, and he’ll need their reinforcement if he’s going to try it again and firmly take control. 
  * The group goes to bed soon afterwards, but they are interrupted when the ground shakes violently. Aeoelmon appears, and the group all spirit evolves to fend them off.
  * Tomoki sees the rest of the group suffering under the weight of the fight, and he realizes that the only thing he can do to help them is to use his Beast Spirit. He spirit evolves to Korikakumon and immediately struggles for control once again, but he refuses to let his fear of Yutaka control him even in another world. Tomoki asserts his dominance over Korikakumon and takes over, rescuing the rest of the group from Aeoelmon’s attack.
  * Aeoelmon retreats, and Tomoki reverts back to normal along with the rest of the group. They all show pride that he was able to take over Korikakumon, and Tomoki says that he won’t let Yutaka get to him anymore. He won’t ever be able to forget the trauma of the past, but he’s still going to do what he can to move on from Yutaka’s past abuse of him.
  * Takuya’s D-Tector goes off in response to a Beast Spirit, and the group decides to go after it together, unaware of Duskmon watching them from the shadows nearby. 



**Episode Fifteen**

  * While on the way to the next Beast Spirit, Junpei points out that they’ll all likely have to face what Tomoki did before. If he had to endure his most painful memories and primal emotions, they’ll have to do the same to remain in control over the Beast resting within.
  * Takuya examines his D-Tector and wonders what will be waiting for him since he hasn’t gone through anything similar to what Tomoki has. He also wonders what could have been plaguing Cybelemon when they lost control during their initial encounter earlier.
  * The party finds out that the Beast Spirit is hiding beneath the ground, and they begin to descend further into the earth to figure out where it is. Koji suggests that they remain cautious given that Aeoelmon could easily defeat them if they aren’t aren’t careful.
  * Neemon suggests that they make small talk while on the way to the Beast Spirit, and Izumi agrees as a way of calming her nerves that they’re underground. Since they’re below the earth, she feels weakened due to being out of her natural element of wind.
  * Bokomon proposes that they discuss their lives from before all of this happened, and the rest of the group goes along with it. Bokomon says that he was a historian for Seraphimon, and the Celestial Digimon treated him like a child, leading to a strong bond.
  * Tomoki jokes about how everybody already knows about everything that’s happened in his life from earlier and tells Junpei to go. Junpei says that he’s never connected to a group like this before, and it feels odd to be so open after spending so much time alone.
  * Izumi says that she feels the same way, and it’s strange to have so many close friends after never connecting with others beforehand. She was so used to only being popular since people enjoyed the idea of her, and it was oddly nice to have actual friends at last.
  * Koji declines to say anything, and Takuya remarks on how he misses his younger brother and close friend Chihiro. He says that he’s gone through practically everything with the two of them, and being without them is strange to him after so much time. 
  * The group is stopped when they find the Beast Spirit of Fire. Takuya is hesitant in taking hold of it, telling himself that he’s prepared for this. He is interrupted when Aeoelmon appears, and Takuya grabs it out of instinct to try and fight them away from the group.
  * BurningGreymon immediately proves to be too much for Takuya for unexpected reasons. Rather than attacking the rest of the group, he begins to violently hurt himself, bashing his body into the walls of the cave, leaving the rest of the group to clash with Aeoelmon. 
  * Aeoelmon attacks BurningGreymon after brushing the rest of the group aside, and the two of them share an odd sensation of self-hatred, and Aeoelmon begins to claw at their own arms before transforming into Cybelemon and retreating in a moment of screaming. 
  * The other Legendary Warriors try to get BurningGreymon to relax, and they transform to defeat him. The group clashes against BurningGreymon, but they don’t do anything significant, and not even Korikakumon is able to calm BurningGreymon’s fit of violence. BurningGreymon continues to bash himself against the cave walls while yelling in pain.
  * BurningGreymon nearly causes the cave to collapse before transforming back into Takuya. He continues to scratch at his arms even when back to normal, and the rest of the group approaches him cautiously. Takuya tells them all to stay away and not touch him. He mumbles that he thought he was “over this”. The group takes him above ground. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beast Spirit time! 
> 
> Things are, in case you couldn't already tell, very different from canon. I wanted to switch up the order of Beast Spirits so that it's not so similar to the order of Human Spirits, so Tomoki is first with Takuya second. As for the others... That's my little secret, and you'll just have to see how it unfolds from here. 
> 
> -Digital


	21. Episode Summaries: 16-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events from episodes sixteen to twenty.

**Episode Sixteen**

  * Once up on the surface, Koji asks Takuya for answers about what drove him so far. He says that Takuya told the group that he hadn’t been through anything like Tomoki, so it must have been something different that drove him to such violence during the fight.
  * Junpei comments on how Takuya was attacking himself more than the others, and he says that he should go on and get it out of his system before their next encounter.
  * Takuya says that he doesn’t want to discuss it since it’s regarding information that the rest of the group shouldn’t snoop into. Tomoki points out how much it helped him to feel better, and Takuya reluctantly gives in under the insistence of the rest of the group. 
  * Takuya tells them that it was based in a dysphoria breakdown. He hadn’t experienced a breakdown that violent since before he underwent top surgery a few years prior, and the rest of the group realizes that Takuya is post-transition. They’re all fine with it and tell Takuya that he had nothing to worry about as far as telling them was concerned.
  * Takuya thanks them for being so accepting, and he says that he didn’t expect to experience an attack that violent after feeling mostly secure in passing for so long. He admits that it scared him to feel so uncomfortable in his own skin after so much time.
  * Bokomon questions him on what happened to make Aeoelmon shift into Cybelemon and then flee the scene so suddenly, and Takuya admits that he isn’t sure, but he knows that Cybelemon’s sudden attack seemed somewhat similar to what happened with him.
  * With the other Legendary Warriors, Lyramon tends to an injured Aeoelmon and asks what happened for them to lose control. Aeoelmon tells them that BurningGreymon brought up some unpleasant memories of the past, and Lyramon suggests that they try to move past it for the sake of the next attack. Aeoelmon scoffs and leaves, saying that they’ll take care of the enemy once and for all, leaving Lyramon all to themselves.
  * Aeoelmon attacks the rest of the group while they are still recovering, and Takuya transforms into Agunimon to fight them off. The rest of the Legendary Warriors begin to get the upper hand over Aeoelmon until they transform into Cybelemon, and Lobomon presses Agunimon to become BurningGreymon to get rid of Cybelemon quickly.
  * Agunimon is hesitant, afraid of what will happen if he shifts over once again. Kazemon points out that he won’t be able to conquer his fears unless he confronts them, and Agunimon sighs in frustration before slide evolving into BurningGreymon once again. 
  * BurningGreymon struggles at first once more, but Takuya proclaims that his dysphoria can’t rule him forever. He’s going to find a way to be comfortable in his own skin again despite the sudden shock to his system, and this is the first step to accomplishing such.
  * BurningGreymon and Cybelemon clash while the rest of the Legendary Warriors watch on. After Korikakumon joins the fight, BurningGremon is able to deliver the finishing blow, causing Cybelemon’s fractal code to appear. BurningGreymon purifies the fractal code, causing Cybelemon to degenerate until only the outline of a human is left behind.
  * The Warriors all revert back, and Takuya gasps in surprise before running towards what remains of Cybelemon. The rest of the Warriors watch in confusion until Takuya calls the newcomer by their name: Chihiro. They realize that he is referring to the old friend who stood by him beforehand, and they wonder if he truly means Aeoelmon is Chihiro.



**Episode Seventeen**

  * Takuya asks Chihiro what they’re doing there in the Digital World, and Chihiro says that they aren’t entirely sure themselves. They say that they got off a train in the Digital World only to be swept up in the grasp of Cherubimon who promised them great power. Before they could object, the Spirit of Earth was forced upon them, and they became Aeoelmon.
  * Izumi asks if they’ve been behind Aeoelmon all along, and Chihiro says yes, but they didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Cherubimon infected their spirits with a virus of some sort, and it kept them from being in control of themselves while transformed.
  * Bokomon realizes that this is what Ophanimon was talking about when she meant the group was going to expand. They should have realized it sooner. If their Spirits need the proper host in order to manifest, then the others are the same way. Cherubimon’s Warriors are not exceptions to the rule and are bound by the same laws that they are.
  * Koji questions Chihiro on what they know about the other Warriors, but Chihiro says that they don’t know much more than the rest of the group. The leader of the squad, Lyramon, always operated in secret and kept many things hidden from the rest of the group, including their next step. Chihiro explains that they don’t know who the hosts of any of the other Spirits are either since they were the only one on their train earlier on.
  * Junpei suggests that they keep moving towards the Rose Morning Star. Chances are that the other Legendary Warriors will run into them along the way, so they might as well make progress towards where Cherubimon is waiting while trying to find Beast Spirits.
  * Bokomon refers to the book once again and learns that the next Spirit for them to find belongs to Izumi and seems to be on the way to the Rose Morning Star. Chihiro asks who Bokomon is, and the group fully introduces themselves to their new party member.
  * Neemon makes a comment on how it’s weird that Cherubimon would trust the Spirits under his jurisdiction to humans given how he is a Beast Digimon waging war on Human Digimon as they speak, and Chihiro remembers something that Cherubimon once told them. All five of them are based in their primal emotions, driven onwards by the wrongdoings of the past and practically beasts in a pursuit for some twisted justice.
  * The group decides to do what they can to free the other members of the group by fighting them. If they can purify the fractal code of the other four Warriors, then they can free the Spirits from Cherubimon’s virus and get the humans on their side since they’re more likely to be rational after transforming back to normal. Chihiro decides to tag along.
  * While moving on to the next location, Takuya and Chihiro take some time to have a brief conversation about what has happened to them since they last saw each other on Earth.
  * Takuya asks if they’re feeling alright after everything that has happened, and Chihiro insists that they’re fine. They tell Takuya not to worry too much and that they’re more worried about what happened to him when he first shifted into BurningGreymon earlier.
  * Takuya explains that he felt a rush of dysphoria, and it drove him over the edge. Chihiro sighs and says that they figured since they felt something similar when they clashed before. They tell Takuya that they hope he’s better, and Takuya returns the sentiment. 
  * Takuya questions Chihiro on what happened when Cybelemon took over, but they deflect everything that he asks and insists that it’s fine when they clearly are not. 



**Episode Eighteen**

  * The party finds an area near a beach where Izumi’s Beast Spirit is supposedly located. They decide to crash in a nearby building for the night before going out to search for it the next day since it’s getting late. Izumi notices a large whirlpool out in the nearby sea.
  * Bokomon approaches Chihiro to ask them more about what it was like working for Cherubimon. They are clearly irritated and resistant to his questions, but they eventually give in and explain to him that Cherubimon has Ophanimon at the Rose Morning Star as a captive and that the rest of the Legendary Warriors are being used as his soldiers.
  * That night, Takuya finds Chihiro out by the water and decides to approach them. He asks what is bothering them, and Chihiro says that they feel bad for letting Cherubimon use them as Aeoelmon for so long. Takuya insists that they need not worry since they didn’t have a choice in the matter, but Chihiro clearly isn’t buying it and seems upset.
  * Takuya asks Chihiro again what was bothering them when Cybelemon took over since they didn’t seem to be in control at all, and continued attempts didn’t help them where it allowed Takuya and Tomoki to take over fully. Chihiro tries to hide the truth at first, but they soon realize that it has little point due to how well Takuya knows them already.
  * Chihiro explains that their lack of control has to do with their rocky relationship with their parents, and they say that remembering them is more painful than usual as of late. Takuya questions them on why, but Chihiro insists that they drop the subject before any answers can be brought into the open, and Takuya goes along with it hesitantly.
  * Before Takuya can press them further, Izumi appears. She had snuck out of the house the group was staying in to look at the whirlpool in the sea. She spirit evolves into Kazemon before diving into it, believing her Beast Spirit to be at the bottom of the pool.
  * Takuya and Chihiro follow after her once they are Agunimon and Aeoelmon. They find the storm too strong for them, and they can do little but watch as Kazemon attempts to go deeper into the water to obtain her Beast Spirit, though she does not notice them. 
  * Once on the surface again, Agunimon and Aeoelmon see another person arrive: Oceaniamon. The Warrior of Water notices them and attacks, but Agunimon and Aeoelmon appear to have the upper hand from the start. Agunimon notes how Aeoelmon is weaker compared to before, and they theorize that the virus Cherubimon infected the Spirits with must have strengthened their powers exponentially while active.
  * Kazemon bursts through the water upon hearing the commotion and sees the fighting. She joins in, and the trio seems to be finding victory against Oceaniamon’s power. 
  * Oceaniamon eventually begins manipulating the whirlpool to her whims, tossing Agunimon and Aeoelmon aside until they are forced back into their human forms. She turns her attention to Kazemon next, and Kazemon is knocked out of the sky and back into the whirlpool, but Oceaniamon has other plans for the dazed Warrior of Wind. 
  * Oceaniamon uses the whirlpool to suck Kazemon deeper underwater, and the whirlpool grows more violent until Kazemon never surfaces again. Oceaniamon leaves shortly afterwards, but Kazemon still does not come back up to the top of the water for air. 
  * Takuya tries to jump in after Kazemon, but Chihiro holds him back, leaving Takuya to openly despair about what appears to be the fall of the Legendary Warrior of Wind. 



**Episode Nineteen**

  * Day breaks as Tomoki, Junpei, Koji, Bokomon, and Neemon leave the nearby building to investigate where Takuya, Chihiro, and Izumi went. They find the former tow on the beach with Takuya insisting that he has to go after Izumi. Koji asks what happened, and Chihiro reluctantly explains that they were attacked by Oceaniamon, and Kazemon was dragged into the whirlpool before disappearing beneath the depths of the ocean waves. 
  * Takuya insists that they have to do something to save her, but Junpei tells him to think logically. They’re going to need a plan, and Izumi will be able to handle herself. No fractal code was seen leaving the area, so she has to be alive, but rushing in won’t save her and will only hurt the rest of the group’s abilities should they be ambushed again. 
  * At the Rose Morning Star, Lyramon applauds Oceaniamon for her work in eliminating Kazemon the night before, but they remind everyone to remain on guard. Now that Aeoelmon is gone, they are one member short, and they are the only one with a Beast Spirit out of those who are left, so they will have to proceed with caution from then on. 
  * Oceaniamon sets out with hopes of finding her Beast Spirit with Fioremon, Lyramon, and Duskmon staying behind. She says that she won’t return until she can find her Spirit. 
  * Beneath the water, Izumi finds herself in a small pocket of air at the floor of the ocean. She wakes up after falling unconscious during the attack by Oceaniamon and begins to look around, feeling as if something is calling out to her despite her being alone. 
  * Oceaniamon continues her search elsewhere. She finds herself in an area of the Digital World that has been completely eaten away by Cherubimon’s wild pursuit of fractal code. Hidden in the side of a mountain that was once surrounded by a mighty river is her Beast Spirit, and Oceaniamon slide evolves to become Aquariamon for the first time. 
  * Takuya and the rest of the Legendary Warriors decide that they’ll need to enlist help from local Digimon with control over water if they want to stop the storm that trapped Izumi beneath the waves. They prepare to head out to find someone who can aid them, but they are cut off when Aquariamon appears before them, wild and unable to control her Beast Spirit. The group spirit evolves to fight with Takuya and Tomoki going Beast mode. 
  * Izumi finds the Beast Spirit of Zephyrmon at the core of the storm, and she reaches out towards it, transforming into Zephyrmon for the first time. She does her best to maintain control, but her exhaustion from fighting Oceaniamon before gets the better of her, and the beast within drags her along for the ride while her consciousness is put to sleep. 
  * Aquariamon proves to be a threat due to her lack of control, and Aeoelmon is forced to become Cybelemon to fight her off, though they are unable to stay on top of their beast side. When the fight appears to be lost and BurningGreymon is cast aside, Zephyrmon bursts forth from the waves in a fit of madness and begins lashing out at nearby people. 
  * Aquariamon takes advantage of the moment of chaos and grasps at Zephyrmon using the water, throwing her around for a while before departing and becoming Oceaniamon when she finds that she is unable to keep her Beast Spirit under her full control. 
  * The group is forced back to normal, and Zephyrmon washes ashore. The group is confused at first until she reverts back to Izumi, who was nearly killed from overexertion while Zephyrmon was in control. They take her away to try and help her recover. 



**Episode Twenty**

  * While waiting for Izumi to come to, Bokomon remarks on how the Beast Spirit of Zephyrmon must have been causing the whirlpool storm that Oceaniamon used against Kazemon the night before. He says that it’s a miracle Izumi wasn’t hurt worse. 
  * Junpei steps aside from the group, hating that Izumi got hurt in pursuit of her Beast Spirit. He wonders if it’s even worth going after the Spirits if they cause so much harm. They forced Tomoki to relive his trauma while pressing a violent dysphoria attack on Takuya, and Chihiro and Aquariamon were also hurt by their own Beast Spirits as well. 
  * Koji points out that they don’t have a choice in finding them if they want to save the Digital World, but Junpei still believes that there is something twisted about manipulating their most primal emotions into fighting strength when it has such horrible side effects. 
  * Takuya agrees that something is twisted about it, and he takes some time away to think with Chihiro going off to talk to him. Junpei also steps away for a while to be alone. 
  * When Chihiro finds Takuya, he asks them what hurts them when they use their Beast Spirit. Chihiro tries to change the subject again, but Takuya is insistent on hearing the truth since they’ll need to control it. Chihiro refuses, but Takuya nearly snaps when he reminds them that Izumi’s Beast Spirit nearly got her killed, and they finally give in. 
  * Chihiro explains that their Beast Spirit feeds them all the negative memories they have of their parents abusing them from before they ran away. Takuya is surprised at the second part, not being aware that Chihiro ran away from home, and Chihiro explains that they never told him to keep him from freaking out. They couldn’t stand to live in a house that didn’t tolerate them, so they left as soon as Takuya moved to Shibuya years prior. 
  * Takuya questions if there’s anything that he can do to ease their burden, and Chihiro says that his support is enough. They vow to reciprocate the gesture, wanting to be there for him since he clearly cares about Izumi and doesn’t want to see her suffering. 
  * Takuya tells Chihiro that their entire group is like a family to him, and he can’t bear the thought of losing any of them. Chihiro asks if he means that, which he reinforces, and he says that the rest of the group will gladly accept them into their dynamic as soon as the tension regarding Izumi’s condition has lessened, which they hesitantly agree to, though they are still unsure about reaching out so suddenly until Takuya assures them it’s fine. 
  * Koji finds Junpei standing on his own and asks what’s on his mind. Junpei says that he’s worried about Izumi, and Koji insists that it must be deeper than that. Junpei gives in and explains that Izumi was the first one to make him feel accepted when the group was separated after Cybelemon first appeared. She vowed back then to stand by him, and it was an unfamiliar yet welcome feeling. He doesn’t want to lose her after what happened. 
  * Koji tells him that Izumi is stronger than they realize and will be alright, but Junpei is clearly still concerned. Koji is unsure of what to say that would comfort him. The two part ways under a silent agreement to talk should something else arise that bothers them. 
  * Tomoki, Bokomon, and Neemon tell the group to come quickly when another attacker arrives, this time Fioremon. She attacks the party before they all spirit evolve, but they do their best to fight back once transformed. It quickly becomes apparent that they stand little chance against her, but reinforcements arrive in the form of Zephyrmon soon after.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the party, Chihiro. 
> 
> With the other Warriors joining the fray, it's time to meet the rest of the group. I felt like Chihiro would be a good first step, so here they are. They're a lot of fun to write for, even if it's just an outline, since they're like another gogglehead, but they're different from Takuya since they're more like Daisuke or Masaru than Takuya himself. I love their dynamic a lot, and when I inevitably get around to writing this in prose form, they'll have a lot of nice moments together. 
> 
> Yeah. When. People on Twitter (*cough* Samgrace *cough*) keep telling me to do this rewrite in prose form, and after this chunk, I'm especially tempted. You have no idea. 
> 
> Also, this chunk is pretty different from the original. Since there's no Spirit hot potato in this version, I got right into the content of Chihiro joining the group and then Izumi getting her Beast Spirit. I like to think that I'm treating her better than canon did since heaven knows Izumi deserved better than she got. I would say that she and Junpei are the two most-shafted characters in all of Digimon, so it's up to me to give them better content! 
> 
> Speaking of Junpei, he might not have a crush on Izumi in this, but they're still really good friends, and I feel awful for him. Or at least, I would if I didn't love making everybody suffer. Angst is my middle name, so this was inevitable. Digital Angst Dreams. Nice. 
> 
> Now, I'm going to start getting ready for the next segment it's time for another party member and a new Beast Spirit. Hell yeah. 
> 
> -Digital


	22. Episode Summaries: 21-25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outline of what happens from episodes twenty-one to twenty-five.

**Episode Twenty-One**

  * Zephyrmon is able to fend off Fioremon without much trouble when working with the others. She appears to be under control this time, and she seamlessly cooperates with the rest of the party and is able to fight away Fioremon, who retreats soon afterwards. 
  * After the fight, Zephyrmon turns towards the rest of the group, but she appears to be under control this time. She thanks them all for standing by her before pursuing Fioremon. The rest of them attempt to follow after her, but they find themselves too slow for Zephyrmon’s quick wings, and they quickly lose her among the trees near the beach. 
  * Zephyrmon gets into another fight with Fioremon, and the fight quickly falls in favor of Zephyrmon. Fioremon runs away, clearly heavily weakened from the encounter. 
  * Zephyrmon returns to the beach before transforming back into Izumi, who collapses. 
  * The group returns to normal and goes to check on her, and Junpei expresses immense relief that she is alright. Izumi says that she’ll be fine with time, but controlling Zephyrmon took it out of her. Takuya decides to carry her to the house, and the rest of the group follows after them with questions about what happened to Izumi after they left. 
  * Izumi explains that she lost consciousness as soon as she made contact with her Beast Spirit since her energy was so depleted from the fight with Oceaniamon. She woke up when Fioremon was outside, and she decided to Beast spirit evolve to get rid of her as soon as possible and keep the others from coming to harm, but it drained her again. 
  * Takuya asks how she was able to control Zephyrmon where the rest of the group struggled, and she says that she dealt with everything that Zephyrmon could have tortured her with while her Beast Spirit’s consciousness was in control, and she wasn’t going to let her thoughts of the past keep her from defending everybody, saying she had to make it up to them for doing what they could to save her from the whirlpool before. 
  * While the rest of the group goes to get food, Tomoki and Junpei stay with Izumi to talk to her. They ask what she saw while her Beast Spirit was in control, and Izumi explains that she relived the death of her mother. Junpei and Tomoki express sympathy that she had to endure such, but Izumi insists that it’s fine, and for the sake of her mother, she wasn’t going to let Zephyrmon rule over her by using someone who she loves so dearly. 
  * Junpei questions her on what happened after the whirlpool sucked her under, and Izumi explains that she wound up in an air pocket underwater that had the Beast Spirit, and she was able to survive overnight thanks to the air found near Zephyrmon’s shrine. 
  * When the rest of the group returns, they dig in to eat. Junpei notices Izumi picking at her food and asks what is wrong. Izumi says that she isn’t up to it, but Junpei pushes for her to try and eat. While hesitant at first, Izumi agrees to it, but Junpei can sense something is still bothering her, though he doesn’t push for information due to the previous ordeals. 
  * At the hideout of the rest of the Legendary Warriors, Fioremon vows to defeat the opposing group once and for all. Oceaniamon despairs over her failure and decides to go with Fioremon to fight against the group once again, but Lyramon stops her, saying that they have greater plans further down the line that require them to stay behind. 
  * Duskmon appears as well, and Lyramon brings him and Oceaniamon together, saying that they have a plan for the children they hope to put into effect as soon as possible. 



**Episode Twenty-Two**

  * After the group has been given time to calm down and prepare for the next fight, they leave the beach behind when Bokomon says that he has found out through the book where the Beast Spirit of Thunder is located. He suggests they set a course for the Rose Morning Star since it’s on the way to their destination, and the group agrees to such. 
  * Over in Abraxas, Mayumi and Haroi prepare to leave behind the palace at long last. After making the necessary preparations, they are setting out for the Rose Morning Star at last, but Haroi is distracted by a sudden alert on his D-Tector about something being nearby. A quick check into the book shows that it is his Beast Spirit of Cosmos. 
  * Mayumi and Haroi continue their quest towards it, and they wind up stumbling upon a large group of Digimon working in Cherubimon’s army. They try to figure out what is going on, but they are unable to do so before the large mass of Digimon, most of the Rookie and Champion stages, attack them, prompting a swift spirit evolution and fight. 
  * Kirismon and Orionmon are able to find victory, and they press on towards the Beast Spirit, which they realize is up in the sky on a small crop of land surrounded by emptiness caused by the corrosion of the Digital World. They make their way up to it. 
  * Orionmon slide evolves into Cygnusmon, but he starts to lose control, thinking of all the suffering he endured in the real world as a result of his health struggles. Thanks to Kirismon, he is able to keep from fully losing control, though they aren’t home free yet. 
  * Oceaniamon and Lyramon appear with the latter saying that they suspected something was going on when energy levels in Ophanimon’s palace rose exponentially, and they are finally going to pursue the other two troublesome children. Oceaniamon and Lyramon attack, and Kirismon and Cygnusmon fight back to try and drive them away. 
  * Kirismon is able to fight off Oceaniamon, but Lyramon still wipes out both her and Cygnusmon, prompting them to retreat as soon as possible. Oceaniamon goes to pursue them, but Lyramon asks that she stop, as the second stage of the plan is about to be put into action, and Duskmon is not going to fail them at such a crucial moment. 
  * Duskmon appears while Kirismon and Cygnusmon are retreating, easily able to frighten them away and in the direction of the rest of the children, who are still on their way to the Rose Morning Star. With a single attack, Kirismon and Cygnusmon are defeated and suffer from a crash landing that puts them incredibly close to where the rest of the group is located, and Fioremon is ready to initiate an attack from the shadows nearby. 
  * Mayumi and Haroi find the rest of the group just as Fioremon lashes out, and the rest of them spirit evolve to defeat Fioremon, but Mayumi and Haroi hold back since they have no energy left after the ambush by Duskmon while they were on the way there. 
  * Korikakumon leads the charge against Fioremon, and with the combined strength of BurningGreymon, Cybelemon, and Zephyrmon, the Legendary Warrior of Wood is finally defeated, and Korikakumon scans her fractal code and erases Cherubimon’s virus. 
  * Fioremon transforms back into Yumiko, and Oceaniamon asks Lyramon if they should defeat the rest of the children since they have lost Fioremon. Lyramon instead insists on retreat, believing that all will go according to plan soon enough. Even without the strength of Fioremon, all will play into their hands when it becomes truly important. 



**Episode Twenty-Three**

  * In the aftermath of the previous encounter, the group reverts to normal and begins to wonder who the three newcomers are. Mayumi explains that she and Haroi were in Ophanimon’s palace of Abraxas until they went searching for Haroi’s Beast Spirit earlier that day, claiming that they are able to transform into Digimon as well. Bokomon backs such up with his books, and his claims are reinforced when Haroi produces his copy.
  * Tomoki approaches Yumiko, remarking on how he knows her from school. He says that he saw her in the hallways a few times, and Yumiko confirms such. She is incredibly confused at first, still dazed from the fight, until the rest of the group explains everything.
  * Neemon suggests that they stop for a while to gather their bearings, and the rest of the party agrees. They stop in a nearby town and ask for the full story from Mayumi and Haroi, who tell the group everything they know. They decide to stick around with the rest of the group since they share a destination of the Rose Morning Star in the Dark area. 
  * Yumiko speaks next, saying that Cherubimon took her over as soon as she got off the train in the Dark area with one other girl a few years older than her. She recognized the girl loosely but didn’t know her name, and she suspects that the girl in question is behind Oceaniamon. She tells them that she knows nothing of Lyramon or Duskmon’s origins.
  * Bokomon continues to look through the book of his while the group is at lunch, and he says that the book in question says nothing of Duskmon. Lyramon can be found within the pages of the tome along with the rest of the Warriors, including Kirismon and Orionmon, but Duskmon is absent for some peculiar reason they don’t understand yet. 
  * Neemon pokes at Seraphimon’s egg, wondering why it hasn’t hatched yet. As if on cue, it breaks apart, and a Poyomon pops out. The group marvels at the new life with Izumi explaining to Chihiro, Yumiko, Mayumi, and Haroi that it is Seraphimon’s reincarnation. 
  * Bokomon feeds Poyomon a small piece of food, and he immediately grows to become Tokomon. Bokomon clings tightly to Seraphimon’s reincarnation and asks if he remembers him, which Tokomon confirms. He remains tightly attached to Bokomon, saying that their roles have reversed since he was Seraphimon earlier in life. 
  * With Tokomon at their side, the group leaves behind the town where they got this meal and starts to head towards the Dark area where the Rose Morning Star is located, but Yumiko gets a notification on her D-Tector that she has found her long-elusive Beast Spirit, and the group briefly changes course to try and track it down, knowing they won’t be able to turn back as soon as they break through the barrier to the Dark area. 
  * Koji wonders to himself where his Beast Spirit will be found, and Takuya shares a brief conversation with him about how he’ll find it soon enough. Koji says that he’s worried about the remaining Legendary Warriors. Defeating Oceaniamon is one thing, but Lyramon and Duskmon appear to be on another level as far as power is concerned. 
  * Takuya says that they’ll figure out a way to work it out soon enough, but Koji remains unconvinced. He warns Takuya that such hubris could easily lead to his downfall, and it would be best if he was careful about rushing into anything blindly until they know what they’re doing. Takuya agrees to not do anything stupid and heads off to be with the rest of the group, but Koji is still worried about what awaits them in the Dark area ahead. 



**Episode Twenty-Four**

  * The party finally runs into the area where Yumiko’s Beast Spirit is located, but they remain as alert as possible to keep from being caught off-guard by Lyramon’s group. 
  * After searching through what seems to be an endless sea of trees, they find the Beast Spirit of Wood, Calanthemon. However, they are unable to claim Calanthemon’s Spirit before Lyramon appears before them. Lyramon uses their telekinetic powers to warp the Spirit elsewhere, and the party begins to pursue them to reclaim Calanthemon for good.
  * Lyramon eventually stops running and engages in combat with the rest of the party. They fight as if they have nothing to lose, and with their cunning strategies, they are able to defeat the group with ease. They taunt the group, saying that if they are unable to land a single blow on them, they won’t stand a chance as soon as Duskmon or Cherubimon is brought into the equation. They reveal the Spirit of Wood, making the other group believe that they were able to trick them into showing it, before retreating once more. 
  * As soon as Fioremon makes contact with the Spirit, she begins to lose control, attacking the other members of her party. Calanthemon feeds her memories and emotions of being cornered by others who simply wanted to use her, and she begins to behave like a caged animal, doing whatever she has to in order to keep everyone else away from her.
  * Calanthemon uses the trees around them to her advantage, fending off the party without much concern for what happens to them. She is eventually cornered by Korikakumon, who is able to drain her energy enough for her to revert back into a dazed Yumiko.
  * Yumiko apologizes for what happened, running away from the group out of shame that she attacked them so soon after leaving the side of the enemy. She disappears into the trees, but Tokomon is able to find her hiding behind a bush and asks her what’s wrong. 
  * Tokomon insists that it isn’t easy dealing with something like that, but he believes that she can power through it. Yumiko claims that she isn’t strong and that losing control of Calanthemon is proof of that, but Tokomon insists that it takes real strength to admit weakness like that. Yumiko is hesitant to believe him at first but eventually gives in. 
  * Tomoki is the next to find her, and he sits down with her to talk to her about what happened. He says that while he doesn’t know her all that well, he wants to try and reach out. Being able to connect with the rest of the group has helped him out a lot, and he believes that Yumiko will find it lovely to have a family-like group to rely on like him. 
  * Yumiko doesn’t want to open up at first, but Tomoki presses her gently, telling her that he couldn’t control Korikakumon at first until he talked about what was bothering him and learned to overcome it. Yumiko realizes that it might help to get everything off her chest, She explains how she had visions that the rest of the group were people from her past. 
  * Tomoki asks for more details, and Yumiko hesitantly explains that she was used to being hurt and manipulated by others who didn’t care for her and only wanted to use her for her appearance. She doesn’t go into further details, but Tomoki understands, and he promises that none of them would ever do something like that to her. Yumiko accepts such, but she knows that it’s hard to recognize such in the wild panic of being a beast.
  * Tomoki vows to stand by her no matter what happens since the rest of the group did that for him, and she thanks him before they return to the group and press further onward.



**Episode Twenty-Five**

  * The party reunites when Tomoki returns with Tokomon and Yumiko. Yumiko apologizes once again for losing control, saying that she refuses to let such happen once again. The rest of the group is understanding, realizing how difficult it is for Beast Spirits to be controlled, and gladly accepts her as one of their own without any further discussion.
  * The group arrives at the edge of the Dark area where a large storm lingers. Junpei notices how the storm is likely caused by his Spirit given that other Spirits have been tied to their elements in the past. He says that braving it will likely produce his Beast Spirit.
  * Before they can strategize, the group is attacked by Oceaniamon, Lyramon, and Duskmon. The party bands together to fight back, all spirit evolving. Yumiko takes on the mantle of using Calanthemon, managing to keep her Beast Spirit under control thanks to what Tomoki told her when they were in the forest earlier. The fight begins soon after.
  * Oceaniamon changes into Aquariamon, though it is clear that her control over her other side is limited. However, such control proves unnecessary, as Lyramon and Duskmon alone are easily able to defeat BurningGreymon, Korikakumon, and Cygnusmon. 
  * Aquariamon engages in battle with Zephyrmon, and the two clash violently. It seems that Zephyrmon is getting the upper hand when Aquariamon’s fractal code appears, but Lyramon intervenes, giving Aquariamon the time needed to recuperate and battle again.
  * Seeing that their grip on the battle is sleeping, Beetlemon dives into the stormy border of the Dark area and begins searching for his Beast Spirit. He encounters the Spirit of MetalKabuterimon and shifts into his other evolution, and while he has a better grasp of himself than the others did in the past, he is still clearly struggling to keep his emotions from getting the better of him when he bursts through the remnants of the storm. 
  * However, the appearance of MetalKabuterimon does little to sway the outcome of the fight. MetalKabuterimon is able to get in a hit on Lyramon, something they remark that they are impressed by, but it doesn’t go much further than that, and Zephyrmon, Lobomon, Kirismon, Calanthemon, and MetalKabuterimon are all struck down swiftly. 
  * Bokomon advises for a hasty retreat, and Tokomon, in a moment of boldness, attacks Duskmon, prompting him to evolve to Patamon. However, Duskmon easily swipes him aside, and the group begins to scramble away, forced into the Dark area suddenly. 
  * Lyramon suggests that they regroup and come up with a new plan to defeat them, but Duskmon says that he is sick of sitting around and waiting for Lyramon to develop a new scheme that will work for them. In a moment of rebellion, Duskmon takes off after the party, leaving Lyramon to huff in anger as Oceaniamon goes back to Aquariamon. 
  * Koji leads the group into the remains of a building, and they all decide to wait there until the situation blows over, but it is clear that things are not going in their favor. Takuya says that they should stand and fight since it would be possible for them to at least turn Oceaniamon onto their side with a bit of work, but Koji says that the others are simply too dangerous for them to try something that risky. The group is left heated and agitated from Koji and Takuya’s argument, and they all settle down for the night to try and rest.
  * Patamon says that he has a bad feeling about what is coming, and Bokomon agrees. He suggests that they be careful next since they are in Cherubimon’s domain at long last.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of these in two days? Damn, I really am motivated. 
> 
> As you can see, the pacing of the Beast Spirit arc is much slower than in canon. Koji still doesn't have his (and neither does Mayumi for that matter), and we're up to episode twenty-five. Worry not though. I have plans. All will be well soon enough. 
> 
> Now that everyone is in the Dark area, stuff is about to get real. The party has grown to nine Legendary Warriors, but Lyramon and Duskmon can still do a full team wipe at this point. Can I get an F in the chat for these kids?
> 
> -Digital


	23. Episode Summaries: 26-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events from episodes twenty-six to thirty.

**Episode Twenty-Six**

  * The next morning, the group debates once again over what they should do about Duskmon and Lyramon. Koji and Takuya are still tense from their previous argument the night before, and they aren’t speaking to each other as much as they would be. 
  * Neemon says that Duskmon and Lyramon are both dangerous, and Bokomon agrees. MetalKabuterimon was the closest they ever came to laying a scratch on either one of them, and even so, Lyramon was still in fighting condition when they left the scene. 
  * Izumi points out that Lyramon was able to kill Seraphimon with simply a swipe of their arm to reflect Seraphimon’s attack back at him. If a Celestial Digimon didn’t stand much of a chance, they should do what they can to avoid the enemy until they have a plan. 
  * Chihiro and Yumiko back such up and say that Lyramon was always their leader under Cherubimon, and none of them would be able to scheme anything that could stop them without them realizing it. Lyramon is the sharpest it gets, and they have an incredible yet dangerous intellect that has brought them this far without running into many issues. 
  * Mayumi and Haroi share their experiences of being chased after finding the Cygnusmon Spirit, saying that Duskmon and Lyramon were able to shrug them off like they were nothing. They agree that it would be a better idea to avoid the two entirely for now. 
  * Takuya insists that they will find victory since they fight for the good of the Digital World. Koji says that from a realistic perspective, fighting then, without any further strength or the other two Beast Spirits, is going to get them all killed, which Takuya disagrees with.
  * Lyramon, meanwhile, watches from a distance while Duskmon stalks the Legendary Warriors. Oceaniamon observes them both from afar, remarking on how she is afraid of what they are capable of. She remains close enough to keep them from lashing out but still seems ready to back away if the other two pose a threat to her immediate safety. 
  * Duskmon finally attacks the abandoned building where the Legendary Warriors are hiding, and the group all gets ready to retreat until Takuya spirit evolves into BurningGreymon, ready to face Duskmon head on and keep the group from running.
  * Forced to protect Takuya, the rest of the group follows suit with hopes of persuading him to retreat as well. However, they are unsuccessful in this attempt, and the fight resumes. 
  * Duskmon is able to shrug off every attack thrown his way, taking advantage of MetalKabuterimon’s persistent control issues to take Zephyrmon and Korikakumon out of the equation. He swiftly knocks aside Kirismon and Cygnusmon shortly afterwards. 
  * Cybelemon and Calanthemon try to turn things again, but they are wiped out alongside MetalKabuterimon before they can make much progress, leaving only Lobomon and BurningGreymon to fight while Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon watch on in horror. 
  * Duskmon exposes BurningGreymon’s fractal code and is ready to deliver the finishing blow when Lobomon jumps in the way, reverting back to Koji. BurningGreymon screams his friend’s name but receives no response, and Duskmon retreats in a sudden frenzy. 
  * BurningGreymon falls unconscious soon afterward, and Takuya awakens to find himself on the platform of the Dark Terminal with Dark Trailmon. When asked if he wants to continue fighting or give up, Takuya chooses the latter, demoralized by the suffering he has seen brought to his companions. He leaves the Digital World on Dark Trailmon. 



**Episode Twenty-Seven**

  * After finding himself back in the real world, Takuya realizes he has become Flamemon, a hybrid stuck between his human self and Agunimon. Takuya panics and begins to look around, realizing that it’s the day that he left for the Digital World. He sees himself running to the train station after getting the message and decides to give chase, hoping to stop his other self from enduring all the suffering that awaited him in the Digital World. 
  * Along the way, Takuya sees various flashes of Duskmon following him, and he panics further, believing that the Warrior of Darkness followed him home. Takuya keeps running, unsure of what else he can do since he doesn’t have the power to spirit evolve anymore. 
  * Takuya sees himself on the same train that Koji was on with him beforehand, but he sees a second copy of Koji as well. He begins to wonder what is happening, though answers are out of his grasp as he watches helplessly when Koichi follows Koji. 
  * Takuya sees Tomoki while navigating another busy train station, and he receives a flashback of Tomoki sobbing and shaking after becoming Korikakumon for the first time. 
  * Convinced that he is doing the right thing, Takuya continues trying to stop everyone from getting on the train, believing that their pain will be erased if he keeps them on Earth. 
  * Takuya witnesses Izumi and Junpei among the crowd as well, growing unsettled at memories of Izumi washed ashore after finding Zephyrmon and Junpei going wild under MetalKabuterimon’s influence. He grows more frenzied in his pursuit to save the others. 
  * Takuya continues following after himself, seeing the second copy of Koji there as well. He wonders if Koji is back as well and calls out for him, but he earns no response from Koichi since he is saying the name of the wrong twin. Upon seeing Koji, Takuya remembers the blow Lobomon took for him in the Digital World and continues to snap.
  * Takuya continues trying to stop the human version of himself, spotting mirages of Duskmon out of the corner of his eyes. He runs away once more, believing that perhaps he can escape Duskmon’s grasp if he keeps moving, but the images keep coming. 
  * He spots Chihiro, Yumiko, Mayumi, and Haroi along the way, and he begins to cry at the thought that they have no idea what is waiting for them on the other side of the elevator. Takuya also unknowingly sees Hinoka and Saki among the crowd but brushes them off. 
  * While following himself, Takuya reaches the final stretch towards the elevator. He tries to stop himself, but nothing seems to be going his way. He grows more and more desperate, remembering all that his friends have gone through and will continue to go through if they stay in the Digital World, causing his mental state to deteriorate further. 
  * Takuya reaches out to stop himself from entering the elevator, but he finds himself unable to do it. He knows that he has changed from the Digital World, and his transformation into Flamemon is proof of that. Running from what happened on the other side of the barrier won’t fix him or any of the people who were hurt as a result, and there isn’t anything he can do to change what is awaiting them. He fully breaks down next. 
  * Takuya sees Koichi fall down the stairs soon afterward, and he realizes that it isn’t Koji at all since Koji never fell down the stairs the day it all began. As soon as this realization hits, Duskmon appears and strikes Takuya, sending him back to the Dark Terminal. Takuya sees the Dark Trailmon again and asks to go back to the Digital World. 



**Episode Twenty-Eight**

  * Takuya awakens in the Digital World to find himself in the same place that he was in before the Dark Trailmon took him back to Earth. He realizes that he is still hurt from the fight though, and he struggles to get to his feet again to look at his surroundings fully.
  * Takuya realizes that the rest of the group is gone, and he sees Koji’s bandanna covered in dust on the ground nearby. He picks it up and starts to look around for a place to hide from any potential attacks since he can’t spirit evolve so soon after getting hurt so badly. 
  * Takuya finds Patamon and asks what is going on. Patamon explains that the group got split up after Duskmon went mad. Lyramon appeared and grabbed Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei, Mayumi, Haroi, Yumiko, and Chihiro before disappearing once again. Oceaniamon was with them, and she grabbed Bokomon and Neemon before fleeing. 
  * Takuya asks about Koji, and Patamon admits that he has no idea of what happened to him after the fight, saying that he was the only one who was not taken by Lyramon. 
  * Takuya follows Patamon’s words in the direction where the rest of the group was taken, and the two set out to rescue the rest of the party from their captors side by side. 
  * Lyramon and Oceaniamon show themselves to be holding most of the group hostage. Lyramon is intent on defeating them once and for all, but they press Oceaniamon to be the one to deal the finishing blow, suspecting that her loyalty in them is starting to waver.
  * Cherubimon appears and instructs that the two get it over with. When Lyramon points out Oceaniamon’s peculiar behavior, Cherubimon injects her with more of the virus, causing her to grow stronger but less stable. He says that Lyramon should have no problems manipulating her before leaving the Warriors in their hands and retreating. 
  * Takuya and Patamon find the area where the others are being kept, but they doubt that they will be able to free the group and fight off Lyramon and Oceaniamon on their own. The group has been separated from their D-Tectors and cannot fight on top of already being weakened. Takuya uses the majority of his energy to become BurningGreymon, and he bursts in with hopes of distracting Lyramon and Oceaniamon for long enough that the others can access their D-Tectors and spirit evolve to provide reinforcements. 
  * Takuya’s bold plan succeeds, and the rest of the group is able to spirit evolve for long enough to join the fight, though it is clear that they are still struggling from their encounter with Duskmon before. MetalKabuterimon is under more control than before, but the lack of energy combined with stress causes him to still be somewhat wild. 
  * Lyramon retreats when they suspect the battle is out of their favor, and Oceaniamon becomes Aquariamon before running away in a moment of frenzied terror. The party figures that following Aquariamon would be the best idea since they can corner her and knock her away from the enemy’s party even if she seems stronger than ever before. 
  * Mayumi gets a notification on her D-Tector that her Beast Spirit is somewhere within the Dark area, and the group is forced to split up. Mayumi, Haroi, and Yumiko go towards the Beast Spirit to keep it out of Lyramon’s hands alongside Patamon. Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki head off in the direction of the crazed Oceaniamon with Bokomon and Neemon. 
  * Takuya and Chihiro decide to go after Koji to figure out what happened to him, using the bandanna as a guide. Everyone tells each other to stay safe before splitting up. 



**Episode Twenty-Nine**

  * Takuya and Chihiro try to figure out what happened to Koji. Takuya asks Chihiro why he wasn’t with them, and Chihiro says that Duskmon took him, and they saw the Warrior of Darkness heading in the opposite direction with Koji in the aftermath of the battle. 
  * Chihiro asks Takuya what happened to him after the fight. They explain they saw his data glitching out, and the rest of them couldn’t interact with him at all. He was able to escape capture since Lyramon and Oceaniamon couldn’t touch him, and nobody is sure of when he went back to normal, just that he was fine when he rescued them before. 
  * Takuya says that he was transported back home, but it sounds as if his body was left behind while he was there. Chihiro proposes that perhaps his spirit left his body or something similar, suggesting that it could be a potential side effect of overwhelming himself while spirit evolving, pointing out that Izumi’s body and soul got out of sync when Zephyrmon took control. Takuya decides to accept the theory until they learn the truth. 
  * Chihiro questions him on what he saw while in the real world, and Takuya recounts his misadventure, talking about how he saw everyone in the group and Duskmon. He also says he saw a copy of Koji with short hair trip and fall down the stairs just before he returned to the Digital World, and Chihiro suggests they keep that information in mind. 
  * With Mayumi, Haroi, Yumiko, and Patamon, the group has gotten closer to finding the Beast Spirit. Mayumi’s D-Tector is going off more violently now, but the Beast Spirit is being guarded by a member of Cherubimon’s army: Lynxmon, a fiery Beast Digimon. 
  * All three of them spirit evolve to fight Lynxmon with Haroi and Yumiko becoming Cygnusmon and Calanthemon respectively. They fend off Lynxmon with ease while Kirismon breaks through to grab at the Beast Spirit. She slide evolves to become Sheyumon, the Beast Spirit of Energy, and joins the fight against Lynxmon soon after.
  * Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon continue chasing after the rogue Aquariamon while bringing along Bokomon and Neemon. They eventually corner her and slide evolve into Beast Spirit form. MetalKabuterimon continues to struggle with controlling himself but is able to keep himself from lashing out at Korikakumon or Zephyrmon while fighting.
  * Aquariamon disposes of Korikakumon, showing off the full force of her power before becoming Ceruleamon. MetalKabuterimon finally finds a foothold as far as control is concerned and manages to get in a blast on Ceruleamon before being defeated. 
  * Ceruleamon rapidly switches back and forth between her three forms. Zephyrmon goes against her one-on-one, vowing that this will not be a repeat of the incident before the Beast Spirit of Wind was uncovered. Ceruleamon’s instability leads to her downfall, and after a lengthy brawl, Zephyrmon is able to purify her fractal code, eliminating the virus Cherubimon had injected into her system. In Ceruleamon’s place, Hinoka is left behind. 
  * A pair of SkullSatamon appear as reinforcements in the Lynxmon fight, and Sheyumon, Calanthemon, and Cygnusmon fight them all off. By some miracle, they are able to come out on top. With the Beast Spirit, they decide to head back in the direction of the rest of the group, using their D-Tectors to tell the others that their mission has been completed. 
  * Chihiro and Takuya find the building where Duskmon is keeping Koji and decide to head inside to defeat Duskmon to save Koji from danger before transforming and charging in. 



**Episode Thirty**

  * Izumi approaches Hinoka after her fractal code has been purified and offers to help her. Hinoka is confused at first but understands the full truth of what she has done after a few moments of thinking, and she apologizes intensely for fighting against the group. She is forgiven not long afterwards, and Tomoki decides to tune in to the rest of the group, telling them that they have purified Oceaniamon and are looking to meet up once again. 
  * Junpei thinks about how he was finally able to control his Beast Spirit, and he reflects on how he’s come far in being able to keep his emotions in check. Izumi says that he wants to talk about such with him later on, and they begin to escort Hinoka back to the others. 
  * Lyramon appears before Cherubimon and says that they apologize for the improper behavior of the other Warriors. Cherubimon believes that they need a final piece of power in order to fully embrace their stance as a Legendary Warrior and grants them and Duskmon the ability to reach their Unified form as he already did for Hinoka before.
  * Lyramon disregards the Unified form for the time being, instead becoming Onyxmon and controlling their Beast Spirit without a second thought and heading to track the enemy.
  * In the building with Duskmon and Koji, the former demands that Koji answer his questions. He feels strange when the Warrior of Light is nearby, but Koji is unable to explain anything that bothers him. Duskmon begins to experience a flashback to his life on Earth, and he vows to Koji that he refuses to let the light be his weakness any longer.
  * Cybelemon and BurningGreymon infiltrate the building soon afterwards, and they are able to free Koji. The trio begin to escape, but Duskmon is hot on their trail. Koji asks what happened to Takuya, but he is not given an answer as the group runs away. 
  * Koji gets a notification on his D-Tector that his Beast Spirit is nearby, and the group begins to follow the trail to find it. Duskmon continues to follow them, unleashing his Beast Spirit for the first time to transform into Velgemon. However, it is clear that his control over the Beast Spirit is limited, and he is almost mad in his sudden rampage. 
  * BurningGreymon, Cybelemon, and Koji find a pillar of light among the darkness and realize that the Beast Spirit must be the source of such. The trio stop in front of it, but Velgemon remains nearby. Koji takes on his Beast Spirit, becoming KendoGarurumon for the first time. He tries to control the beast within but still struggles, focusing only on defeating Velgemon for the sake of Takuya and Chihiro to keep himself halfway sane. 
  * When they stop for the day, Izumi’s group asks Hinoka what happened to her before she came to the Digital World. She tells the same story as Yumiko, saying that she saw the other girl before Cherubimon forced himself into their heads and took full control.
  * Bokomon asks her about who Ceruleamon was since there are only two Spirits per element, and Hinoka looks at her D-Tector to learn more. Bokomon flicks through the book and learns of Unified evolution, a form born from combining Human and Beast Spirits. Hinoka says Ceruleamon only appeared after Cherubimon blessed her with more power to keep her under his thumb, and Neemon realizes that the idea sounds similar to what Seraphimon did to Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, and Mayumi at Evergreen Dawn before.
  * Bokomon comes to the conclusion that Unified evolution can be created after a blessing has been gifted by the patron of the element and a need for greater power is required. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takuya went home and came back, and now we have a divided team. Granted, it probably won't stay like this for long, but it's cool for now. 
> 
> I love the episode where Takuya heads back to Earth simply because it really is the culmination of all the growth from the series up to that point. I know that some people find it to be a knock-off of Adventure's parallel episode, but I love both of them greatly. Of course, I just had to throw in a mental breakdown for the poor guy while doing it. That's required at this point. 
> 
> We're getting closer to having a full team, but since we're on episode thirty and only have one Unified evolution in the mix in the form of Ceruleamon and just got Koji's Beast Spirit, you can tell that we've still got a while to go. I'm expecting this rewrite to hit sixty chapters minimum. I'm not pressed about the pacing being different from canon given that this gives us more time for personal moments. Keep in mind that this is without all the filler episodes too. This is just straight up how I write things, slow as all hell but very elaborate and connected. Oopsies. 
> 
> I think that's all I have to say for now, but I'll probably be back with more of these soon. Next time around, we should at least have Lyramon purified, and that has to count for something. Until then, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	24. Episode Summaries: 31-35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events from episodes thirty-one to thirty-five.

**Episode Thirty-One**

  * Junpei and Izumi finally get the chance to talk about what happened before. Izumi asks him about his Beast Spirit, and Junpei explains that he was picturing his past when he was ruthlessly cyberbullied due to his weight to the point of terrible depression. He explains that he wasn’t able to control his emotions back then either, so it’s no surprise that his Beast Spirit was rogue and took multiple tries to finally fall under his thumb. 
  * Izumi apologizes for all that he has gone through and says that she somewhat understands. She tells him about the harassment she received as a gymnast to always be as skinny as possible, prompting her to struggle with eating disorders growing up. 
  * Junpei and Izumi decide to stay together no matter what happens, thinking that they deserve to have a support system in each other after what they endured before this. 
  * Velgemon swipes aside Cybelemon and BurningGreymon, leaving behind only an unstable KendoGarurumon to battle him. The Warriors of Light and Dark clash again.
  * In a particularly intense strike, KendoGarurumon and Velgemon see each other for a moment. They are taken aback to see someone identical to them on the other side of the struggle, and Velgemon transforms back into Duskmon. The two continue to fight with Duskmon receiving more and more flashes of his life as Koichi while Koji grapples for control over his Beast Spirit, seeing echoes of his previous issues with his father. 
  * Patamon begins to sense danger, and Yumiko, Mayumi, and Haroi are soon ambushed by Onyxmon. They all spirit evolve into Beast form to fend them off, but they soon find themselves overwhelmed, and they begin to run from the scene as fast as they can. 
  * Hinoka feels that something is wrong as well, and the other trio runs into her group. They all spirit evolve to fight back against Onyxmon, but it is clear that they are starting to lose their strength between the Ceruleamon and Lynxmon battles, and Onyxmon easily kicks the group around until most of them cannot fight, leaving only Junpei transformed. 
  * MetalKabuterimon resolves to fight back for the sake of those who cannot. He experiences a sudden surge of power as he changes from MetalKabuterimon into his Unified evolution, RhinoKabuterimon. He charges at Onyxmon once he has changed. 
  * Duskmon begins to fall apart at the seams from the pressure of fighting against Koji, and he transforms into Velgemon before fleeing the scene. Koji turns his sights on Takuya and Chihiro, still in KendoGarurumon form, but they are able to talk him down from it. 
  * Once back to normal, Koji asks what could have bothered Duskmon so much before chastising Takuya for what he did to cause this mess in the first place. Takuya apologizes before asking Koji what was bothering him so much while he was in Beast form. Koji hesitantly explains that he was seeing his struggles with his father once again.
  * Chihiro sympathizes with such, saying that they have had issues with their parents as well. While Koji does not offer a response, he clearly understands that they are there for him should he find himself in need of solidarity. Koji suggests they find the others again. 
  * A distress signal comes from Tomoki on their D-Tectors. Tomoki says that Lyramon has become a Beast Spirit and is fighting against RhinoKabuterimon, who somehow managed to attain a new form of evolution. The rest of them are unable to fight, and they need the Warriors of Light, Fire, and Earth as soon as possible. The trio sets off to help.



**Episode Thirty-Two**

  * RhinoKabuterimon continues to battle with Onyxmon, and Aquariamon joins the fight. She struggles to control her Beast Spirit until part of the way through the encounter, but she is able to assert her dominance at long last and fight alongside RhinoKabuterimon.
  * Onyxmon and RhinoKabuterimon find themselves locked in an intense duel, and Onyxmon seems to be slipping given that RhinoKabuterimon’s raw power now matches theirs. They attempt to manipulate the situation to earn the upper hand, but their foe has the same tricks up his sleeve and is able to remain in control throughout the battle. 
  * Takuya, Chihiro, and Koji continue growing closer, but it is clear that they are losing their energy after the battles against Duskmon. Chihiro says that even if they get there in time to stop Onyxmon from defeating the others, they won’t be able to fight since Duskmon and Velgemon drained their energy. Despite this, they keep trying to press on closer. 
  * RhinoKabuterimon is able to assert a firm upper hand during the battle, and Onyxmon grows frustrated in their desperation. Unable to remain in control of the situation, they grow more violent and slip up more often, giving RhinoKabuterimon the chances he needs to pull the rug out from under them and finally purify their fractal code. Onyxmon transforms back to normal, becoming Saki as the virus Cherubimon implanted leaves. 
  * RhinoKabuterimon reverts back to Junpei, and he goes over to Saki to offer a hand of comfort. Saki resists his attempts to reach out, saying that he defeated them and thus has the final say in how their encounter ends. Junpei insists that he has no intentions of hurting them and merely wants to repair the wounds left behind by Cherubimon’s work. 
  * Saki introduces themselves to the rest of the group as the Warrior of Steel. Hinoka and Yumiko recognize that they were the one pulling all the strings among the Warriors working for Cherubimon, something Saki confirms. They say that they did what they had to in order to survive, and they firmly believe that they did all that was necessary. 
  * Takuya, Koji, and Chihiro finally arrive on the scene, and Junpei says that the Warrior of Steel has turned against Cherubimon. Saki attempts to say that they are still out to survive themselves, but Junpei speaks over them and says that they have no choice but to stay with the group if they truly wish to get out of the Digital World alive. Saki gives in, realizing that he has a point, and becomes a permanent member of the Warriors’ team. 
  * Duskmon returns to Cherubimon, still rattled from the encounter with KendoGarurumon. Cherubimon continues to remind Duskmon of all that he suffered through, claiming that he will only find salvation by embracing the forces of darkness and defeating his enemies who were responsible for his agony. Cherubimon forcefully makes Duskmon relive his past memories, causing Duskmon to devolve into his Unified evolution, though he isn’t fully transformed and is heavily unstable due to not having Velgemon managed. 
  * Patamon suggests that the group make a course for the Rose Morning Star. All of the Beast Spirits have been uncovered, and Duskmon is sure to find them along the way. With every Warrior gathered aside from Duskmon, their group is nearly complete, and the time has almost come for them to encounter Cherubimon and defeat him at last. 
  * Duskmon’s Unified evolution, Malkakomon, begins charging once again, determined this time to kill Koji and the rest of the Legendary Warriors for causing him endless agony. 



**Episode Thirty-Three**

  * Now that the group is all together, they begin to recount all that has happened on the way to the Rose Morning Star. Takuya explains what happened while he was on Earth, and Hinoka and Saki are fully introduced to the group after telling their full stories. 
  * Bokomon says that all they have left to do is defeat Duskmon and then go after Cherubimon. Once they get the Warrior of Darkness on their side, Cherubimon won’t have any reinforcements from the Legendary Warriors, and defeating him will become much easier. He suggests that they prepare for the battle ahead since their enemies won’t be holding back, and they need to be ready to charge when Duskmon appears. 
  * While wandering around the Dark area, Malkakomon continues to remember his past life as Koichi and grows more unstable, destroying nearly everything in his path. He starts shifting back and forth between his evolutionary states in his instability, causing him to appear as a horrible combination that looks more monster than Human or Beast. 
  * The group stops for the night, and Junpei takes it upon himself to reach out to Saki. He shares a conversation with them about their time in the Digital World, asking how they were able to control their Beast Spirit so easily. Saki explains that they are used to having to suppress their urges in order to survive on Earth, making it easier elsewhere.
  * Junpei questions Saki about their life, saying that he knew of them but never got too close. Saki remarks on how he’s certainly changed from the person they grew to hear about back on Earth, and Junpei realizes that they connected with him online when he began to expose corrupted figures within their home community, and the two bond. 
  * Saki tells Junpei their story with a degree of cynicism with Junpei finding it incredible that they can recite such a somber tale without the slightest bit of self-pity. Saki remarks that they are used to such, and it hasn’t bothered them since they began to hide their emotions to scrape by. Working for Cherubimon was par for the course to them, and their practiced ability to hide their emotions remains even after Lyramon’s purification. 
  * Junpei and Saki become oddly close after their conversation, and Saki remarks on how perhaps staying with the rest of the group wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. 
  * Duskmon, still distorted and out of control, wanders around the Digital World, vowing revenge on Koji and the rest of the Legendary Warriors despite his growing pain. 
  * Koji steps away from the group, and Takuya follows him. They share a conversation about the intense foe that is Duskmon, and Koji admits that he feels somehow connected to the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. Koji says that he is worried about their inevitable encounter against him, believing that something is deeply wrong about Duskmon in particular, which Takuya agrees with before they part ways for the night. 
  * The following morning, the group gets closer to a Trailmon station. Takuya suggests that they head to the station to see if they can find any provisions there, and the rest of the group agrees, but Patamon seems nervous and believes that something is wrong. 
  * Not far from the station, a large faction of Cherubimon’s forces appears. The party is forced to spirit evolve to fight them off, but it seems that the enemies simply won’t stop coming. The group begins to struggle despite their best efforts, and even the combined force of Ceruleamon and Onyxmon can’t keep the army from doing significant damage. 



**Episode Thirty-Four**

  * The army of Cherubimon continues to fight against the group, and they are picked off one by one. The enemy numbers begin to thin, but they struggle to fight just as much as the enemy does. After some time, the group has been cut in half with RhinoKabuterimon and Ceruleamon defeated due to the intensity of the previous encounter with Oryxmon. 
  * Tomoki manages to unlock the power of his Unified evolution, becoming Daipenmon and using his newfound power to pick off the stragglers from the attack before reverting back to normal. He remarks on how thankful he is to Seraphimon for the blessing back when they were at Evergreen Dawn all that time ago since he knows that they never would have been able to get out of that situation without the added power of Daipenmon. 
  * The party arrives at the Trailmon station and decides to stop for some food. They all remark on how much things have changed since they began their adventure in the Digital World, and they say that it will be drawing to a close soon now that the Rose Morning Star is nearby and all but one of Cherubimon’s Warriors have been turned. 
  * Izumi notices Hinoka acting somewhat distant and decides to approach her. Hinoka admits that it feels odd to have so many friends after being alone before coming to the Digital World. She says that everything has been happening so fast since she was freed from Cherubimon’s control, and she admits to feeling odd that the others are so accepting of her despite how much hassle she caused them while working for their foe.
  * Izumi tells her that their little group really has come to be like a family since they came to the Digital World, and she assures Hinoka that their group is happy to accept the other Legendary Warriors as part of the team. None of them hold any ill will towards her or what she did while she was being controlled since she had no influence on her actions.
  * Hinoka thanks Izumi for her kindness and says that it’s odd to be treated so well given her history with friendships on Earth. Izumi asks for more details, and Hinoka says that it is a story for another time before apologizing to Izumi for what happened on the coast.
  * Izumi forgives her without any issues, saying that it’s not her fault since Cherubimon was in control. Hinoka thanks Izumi once more for her kindness before returning to her food.
  * Koji decides to step outside for a moment to himself, thinking about all that happened involving Duskmon. He wonders why he was able to connect so seamlessly with the enemy and reflects on his own past with hopes that it will help him come to control KendoGarurumon fully. His thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of Patamon.
  * Patamon talks to Koji about all that has happened, saying that Duskmon feels different from the rest of the Warriors, something Koji agrees with. When Patamon probes him, he fully explains all that has been bothering him, and Patamon vows to stay by him no matter what happens in the fight against Duskmon, something Koji is thankful for. 
  * Before the two can finish their conversation and return to the train station, they are cut off when Duskmon appears, still distorted by the constant shifting of his three forms. Duskmon lashes out at Koji and knocks Patamon unconscious in the process, and Koji spirit evolves into KendoGarurumon to get rid of him, finding his control over his Beast Spirit to be flawless after his conversation with Patamon. Soon afterwards, he lunges into battle against Duskmon, holding nothing back as the two duel for their factions. 



**Episode Thirty-Five**

  * Duskmon and KendoGarurumon continue to fight for dominance, and KendoGarurumon proves himself to be stronger when compared to their previous encounter, giving the lost Warrior of Darkness a run for his money when his power cannot take him to victory. 
  * Back at the station, the rest of the group begins to wonder what happened to Koji and Patamon. They pass up on the chance to board a Trailmon that will take them most of the rest of the way to the Rose Morning Star to look for Koji and Patamon, deciding to board the next train once they are sure that their companions are safe and sound. 
  * Koji continues to fight with Duskmon, but a sudden shift into Malkakomon proves to be too much for him, and KendoGarurumon slips out of the victor’s seat. He continues to fight, vowing to find out the truth behind what troubles him so much about the Warrior of Darkness, but it is clear that he isn’t going to be seeing success without a miracle. 
  * Ophanimon manages to break through Cherubimon’s barrier blocking her power and grants a blessing to her three Warriors: Takuya, Koji, and Haroi. Takuya and Haroi realize what this means immediately, but since they are not in a battle situation, it means little to them until they are able to jump into the fray against Duskmon or Cherubimon. 
  * KendoGarurumon immediately begins to shift into his Unified evolution form, changing the tides of the fight. The boost of power that changed him to Beowolfmon proves to be enough for him to reclaim the upper hand, and he matches Malkakomon blow for blow.
  * The rest of the group begins tracking Koji using their D-Tectors to figure out where he has gone, and they realize that Duskmon’s signal is nearby. They rush to find Koji and Duskmon, who have strayed away from the station by a mile or so during their fight. 
  * Along the way, Yumiko finds Patamon and wakes him up. Patamon says that Duskmon is attacking, and the group follows his direction along with the D-Tectors towards Koji. 
  * Beowolfmon manages to start purifying the virus that is plaguing Malkakomon, but he is interrupted by the Warrior of Darkness lashing out once again. The first phase of the virus coming apart begins to destabilize Malkakomon further, and he grows more violent.
  * Malkakomon shifts into Velgemon, and he begins to fly through the air before diving at Beowolfmon. The Warrior of Light is able to continue purifying his foe’s fractal code, and Duskmon begins screaming mindlessly that Koji is the one responsible for his suffering. 
  * The rest of the group arrives as Beowolfmon and Duskmon continue their encounter. Beowolfmon is able to firmly establish himself as the victor, and he purifies the fractal code of the Warrior of Darkness once and for all, leaving behind only a weak Koichi. 
  * Beowolfmon shifts back into Koji, though he is incredibly weak from the fight against Duskmon. The rest of the group runs up to him to make sure that he is alright while Koichi comes to. Takuya is surprised that the Warrior of Darkness is the boy who fell down the stairs from when he returned to Earth the day that he left for the Digital World.
  * Koji stares in shock at Koichi, confused as to how somebody with his face was fighting for the enemy. He asks who Koichi is, and the Warrior of Darkness hesitates before telling Koji that he is his twin brother. He introduces himself before his strength gives out, and he falls unconscious. Hinoka and Yumiko go to check on him, both relieved when they understand that he is alive before suggesting they return to the train station. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the whole band is together! It only took thirty-five episodes, but we have Koichi and Saki as part of the group now. 
> 
> I'm glad that we finally have everyone together, but this really is a show of how different the pacing is between this and the original. We just got Koichi at episode thirty-five when Cherubimon was defeated in thirty-seven of the original. I'm not ashamed that the pacing is different since I understand that it's important to take things slowly for the sake of development, but this really is proof that we're in it for the long haul, huh? 
> 
> Malkakomon is another fanmade mon I came up with to be Koichi's Unified form while he's Duskmon. His Spirits get purified, so he's Loweemon during all future fights, but I needed a Unified form to go at it with Koji for the time being. I hope I'll be able to at least sketch a rough outline of what these fanmade Warriors look like soon, because Malkakomon is straight up nightmare fuel. 
> 
> I've pretty much made up my mind that I'm going to be putting this into prose form with no update schedule after I finish my outline, but I want to finish the outlining and planning processes first. This planning cycle has given me a lot of nice content that I never thought I needed but now require (see: Izumi/Junpei brotp), so I want to finish that first off. 
> 
> Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters, we welcome Koichi as an official member of the squad, and then we see the culmination of these kids' work! 
> 
> -Digital


	25. Episode Summaries: 36-40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events from episodes thirty-six to forty.

**Episode Thirty-Six**

  * Back at the train station, Koji sits by himself, not ready to talk to anyone who has questions about his relationship with Koichi. Patamon approaches him and talks to him about how he needs to speak with Koichi before it weighs him down emotionally. 
  * Koichi is wracked with guilt over all that he has done and remains silent and on his own, not wanting to face the rest of the Legendary Warriors but watching Koji from a distance.
  * The rest of the group sits in the middle, unsure of what can be done that would help to close the gap between the two. They theorize that the two are twins, but they wonder how such happened without Koji ever mentioning it, and Takuya suggests that perhaps they were not aware of each other or something similar. Bokomon says that it makes sense given the nature of light and darkness always being close yet opposing forces. 
  * Koji finally approaches Koichi at Patamon’s insistence and asks for the truth. Koichi says that he learned about Koji’s existence through their grandmother, and Koji asks for information about their mother, growing frustrated when he learns that his father lied to him about his mother being dead. Koichi explains all that he knows about their lives. 
  * Following the divorce of their parents, their mother took Koichi while Koji went with their father. They were not meant to see each other again for a long time, if ever, but their maternal grandmother told Koichi everything shortly before she passed due to sickness.
  * Koji thanks Koichi for the information before leaving, and Koichi comes to believe that Koji hates him for what he did to him as Duskmon, isolating himself further as a result. 
  * The remainder of the Warriors badger Koji for information about his connection to Koji, and he reluctantly opens up to them, saying that he’s never thought about something like this before. He believes it to be true and is positive Koichi is being honest with him. 
  * Koji asks them all for advice on what it’s like to be a sibling. Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki, Mayumi, and Haroi are happy to offer their thoughts on the matter, and Koji decides to keep it all in mind before setting off to visit Koichi again, still nervous about seeing him.
  * Patamon goes to see Koichi during this conversation, and he says firmly that Koichi has nothing to feel bad about since Cherubimon was manipulating him. Koichi doesn’t believe him at first, but Patamon insists. He says that he and Koji are connected, and he shouldn’t force himself to stay away from his brother because he is worried over this. 
  * Koichi takes Patamon’s advice hesitantly when Koji appears and the young Digimon leaves. Koji says that he’s never had to face a reality like this before, but he wants to get to know Koichi better despite this. Koichi asks if he’s mad about what happened while he was Duskmon, but Koji assures him that what happened was not his fault in the least.
  * Before the twins can continue their conversation, the station shudders and the ground shakes. The entire team goes to see what it was, and they find that Duskmon has appeared outside the station, demanding that they all must die for fighting Cherubimon.
  * The group is confused since Beowolfmon purified Duskmon and turned him back into Koichi, and the latter realizes that this is a fighter created by Cherubimon to kill them all.
  * The Legendary Warriors prepare to fight, but Koichi insists on finishing things for himself since he’s the reason Duskmon exists. When he rises to fight, a D-Tector is created from light, and he uses it to spirit evolve, becoming the true Warrior of Darkness, Loweemon.



**Episode Thirty-Seven**

  * Bokomon comes across the page for Loweemon in the book, realizing that Duskmon was not found within the book’s pages since he was never the true Legendary Warrior in the first place. He was a corrupted version of Loweemon made by Cherubimon’s power. 
  * Loweemon vows to finish the fight that was started when Cherubimon corrupted him, and he engages in a duel with Duskmon. He implores the others to stay out of it to ensure they are not hurt due to his past mistakes, and he manages to put up a decent fight against Duskmon, matching his every blow with his own without slide evolving. 
  * The rest of the group spirit evolves despite his wishes, but they find themselves overwhelmed with other soldiers from Cherubimon’s army. While they are able to defeat most of their enemies, it is clear that they sadly can’t spare fighters to aid Loweemon. 
  * Duskmon taunts Loweemon by saying that staying with the Legendary Warriors won’t stop his pain or help his mother. Cherubimon can help to make all his suffering go away, but such cannot happen if he turns against his former liege. Loweemon declares that Cherubimon lied to him, and he belongs with his brother where he can find happiness.
  * Duskmon slide evolves into Velgemon, prompting Loweemon to become his Beast form, JagerLoweemon, to match his power. Velgemon continues to mock him, but the true Warrior of Darkness isn’t listening, saying that he has a greater purpose than being the puppet of Cherubimon thanks to the buildup and breakdown of suppressed emotions.
  * JagerLoweemon clearly struggles for control, but he focuses on defeating Duskmon to keep himself from losing his grip. After a few visions of his mother and Koji, his resolve to fight is strengthened, and he is able to keep JagerLoweemon under his full control. 
  * The rest of the Legendary Warriors continue working through the enemy forces, and they begin to make significant progress. Beowolfmon expresses continued concern for his brother, longing to aid JagerLoweemon in the fight against Velgemon, but his twin is handling himself rather well in the fight and shows no signs of needing assistance. 
  * Velgemon begins to deteriorate into his halfway form, switching rapidly between his Human, Beast, and Unified forms. He claims that Koichi’s emotions caused the birth of Duskmon in the first place, and he is the one responsible for all the suffering and trauma of his companions. While rattled by his words, JagerLoweemon vows to make up for his past actions by doing all that he can to repair the Digital World and those living within it. 
  * JagerLoweemon becomes Rhihimon and continues to fight against Duskmon, finding greater footing than ever before by showing that he refuses to let his actions as Duskmon hold him back further. The deteriorating Duskmon begins to lose the fight, and not long after Rhihimon appears, he strikes down Duskmon once and for all with a stab to the chest, sending the illusion of data spiraling into the sky as the battle concludes. 
  * An image of Cherubimon appears in the sky as Rhihimon becomes a weakened Koichi once again. Cherubimon mocks the Warriors and says that he is awaiting them at the Rose Morning Star, and he will be their greatest obstacle yet. He claims that he is ready to defeat the traitors who abandoned him and those who have fought him from the start before the illusion disappears and the rest of the group reverts back to normal. In a unanimous decision, they decide the time has finally come to defeat Cherubimon. 



**Episode Thirty-Eight**

  * While on the train to the Rose Morning Star, Koji and Koichi are given another moment of quiet. Koji asks how he is feeling after the fight against the illusion of Duskmon, and Koichi assures him that he is alright. The two are quiet for a moment before Koji says that he wants to get to know Koichi more when this is all over, something Koichi agrees with fully. They wish each other good luck in the coming intense fight with Cherubimon. 
  * Saki, Chihiro, Yumiko, and Hinoka speak for a while about their time under the enemy. Chihiro says that they are glad they have all jumped ship since then and vows to defeat Cherubimon once and for all. Saki, while silent, clearly agrees with the other three. 
  * Mayumi and Haroi discuss how their friend count has grown compared to how it was at home. While they were once outcasts who only had each other, they have grown to have a large circle of companions, and they hope such a trend continues after they leave. 
  * Takuya, Tomoki, Izumi, and Junpei reflect on how their group has tripled in size compared to how it was when they first left the train station. They all express happiness that they have had one another to hold onto during such a difficult journey and vow to stay together even after their adventure has drawn to a close and Cherubimon is killed.
  * Bokomon tells Neemon and Patamon how they are witnessing history in the making with the Legendary Warriors, and the Warriors of yore would be proud of them. He is interrupted when Patamon points out that they have arrived, and the time has come to save Ophanimon while defeating Cherubimon once and for all. The train stops soon afterwards, and the group all leaves behind Trailmon to charge into the enemy’s castle.
  * After spirit evolving, the Legendary Warriors storm Cherubimon’s palace. They find it mostly empty until they reach the central room where Ophanimon is being kept. 
  * Cherubimon is inside with all of his soldiers, and he says that he has been waiting for the group to arrive. With one action, he knocks aside most of his soldiers and eats their data, causing him to grow larger and stronger in the process. The palace begins to crumble due to the structural issues caused by Cherubimon’s sudden spike in size. 
  * The shattering of the palace allows Ophanimon to break her way out of the cage and escape the crumbling castle. She and the rest of the Legendary Warriors leave the building behind and prepare for the confrontation with Cherubimon outside its walls. 
  * Saki embraces their Unified form for the first time, becoming Aerismon. The rest of the group continues to fight in their highest forms, whether that be Unified or Beast level. 
  * The Legendary Warriors clearly struggle with defeating Cherubimon due to how strong he has become under the effects of data absorption. Ophanimon can barely do damage to Cherubimon, and she begins to realize that in the current state of the group, defeating him simply won’t be possible, prompting her to put an incredibly risky plan into action. 
  * Ophanimon uses as much energy as she has to strike Cherubimon all at once, purifying some of his data with hopes of weakening him. This takes all the power she has, and her data begins to deteriorate. The Legendary Warriors express shock that she went so far for them, and Ophanimon says that the rest is up to them before reverting back into an egg. Patamon swoops in to seize Ophanimon’s egg before returning to the sidelines where Bokomon and Neemon are located. The fight continues shortly afterwards. 



**Episode Thirty-Nine**

  * In light of Ophanimon’s sacrifice, the group continues to fight back against Cherubimon. 
  * Takuya remembers his excursion back home and how he came back for the sake of helping his friends and doing what he could to aid those in need. He realizes that the time for all of that to manifest is now when Cherubimon is being fought, and his evolution to his Unified form of Aldamon begins, unleashing a power he never realized he had. 
  * With the power of seven Unified Digimon and five Beasts, the group is able to defeat Cherubimon after a lengthy and difficult battle. Takuya purifies the fractal code of the enemy as Aldamon, and the virus in Cherubimon’s system is finally purged. In his final moments, Cherubimon apologizes for all that he has done, and Patamon notices that he was infected with a virus that warped his perception of reality for the gain of another. 
  * Cherubimon alludes to Lucemon being the one who gave him such power once he is purified, knowing he does not have much time left. He gives his blessing to Chihiro and Yumiko, allowing them to reach the Unified level when the proper time arrives for them.
  * Cherubimon thanks the group for saving him from his own corruption and apologizes one last time, saying he deserves no forgiveness for what he has done before fading away and becoming an egg for Aldamon to collect shortly before he reverts back. 
  * The group all returns to normal, and while relieved at their victory, they are haunted by Cherubimon’s final words about if Lucemon has truly returned. They stand in the ruins of the Rose Morning Star’s palace and wonder what is meant to come next for them all. 
  * The group decides to leave behind the region of darkness, which seems to have less of a foreboding aura than it did before, and Bokomon theorizes it is because of the virus inside Cherubimon disappearing due to the combined strength of the twelve Warriors. 
  * While on the Trailmon back to the rest of the Digital World, the group sits together and talks about how far they have come. Despite being nervous about Cherubimon’s words regarding Lucemon potentially returning to life, they take this as a chance to celebrate their victories before moving on to worry about what resides in the future for them. 
  * Koichi says that he is relieved Cherubimon is gone, but he believes something else is waiting for them as the Celestial foretold. Koji believes him and suggests that the group stay on guard in case Lucemon really has somehow returned despite his death. 
  * Junpei shares a brief conversation with Saki, saying he’s glad they were able to reach the Unified stage of evolution and help to defeat Cherubimon with the power he first gave them. Saki remarks on how they did what was necessary to survive the fight. 
  * Izumi and Hinoka talk about the future and how they hope things are going to get better soon after all the suffering that they have faced leading up to the climactic final battle. 
  * Tomoki asks if Yumiko is feeling more welcomed in the group, and she confirms such, thanking Tomoki for encouraging her to reach out to everyone else in the first place. 
  * Mayumi and Haroi discuss how they are glad they did not slip to the side of evil as their previous incarnations did, saying that they love being with the rest of the Warriors. 
  * Takuya tells Chihiro that he feels uncomfortable, as if things truly aren’t over. His instincts are saying that there is more out there for the group. Before they can finish this discussion, the Trailmon they are in is attacked and sent sideways by an unknown force.



**Episode Forty**

  * The group who attacked them is known as the Royal Knights. It consists of five members: Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Jesmon, Leopardmon, and Alphamon. They say that they are serving the true ruler of the Digital World, who they cite as Lucemon. 
  * Koichi and Takuya’s suspicions about Lucemon being back are confirmed with their arrival, and the Legendary Warriors demand answers about what is going on. 
  * The Royal Knights explain that Cherubimon failed in their quest to serve the king of the Digital World, Lucemon, and he didn’t gather enough data to resurrect Lucemon to allow him to rule the world once again. In Cherubimon’s place, they are stepping up to get the job done, and the first step is eliminating the Legendary Warriors that stand in their way. 
  * Despite being exhausted from the fight against Cherubimon, the group spirit evolves to try and win the day. They attempt to fight the Royal Knights, but they find themselves all too weak from the previous battle and are unable to do any sufficient damage to them. 
  * In a moment of hopeful aspiration, Mayumi attempts to rally the spirits of the rest of the team. She reaches her Unified form of Aethermon and charges at the Royal Knights once again. While she puts up a good fight, she isn’t able to do significant damage, and she winds up being tossed back into human form with the rest of the twelve Warriors. 
  * After the group is defeated, the Royal Knights tell them to stay out of their way, saying that they will stand no chance if they try to fight back against the Royal Knights. The five have been training to do all of this and bring Lucemon back as long as they have been alive, and they won’t hesitate to kill the children and absorb their data should they interfere in the future. The Knights leave shortly afterwards and abandon the group. 
  * Koichi looks around at his companions and wonders why he is the only one whose fractal code was not exposed. Even when he was thrown around just as much as the rest of the group, he never showed the same signs of being hurt. He grows suspicious that something is odd about himself but says nothing to the rest of the party about it.
  * The Legendary Warriors somehow manage to right the fallen Trailmon and help him to get going once again, and he offers them a ride to the next station as thanks despite knowing it was their fault the attack took place in the first place. The party takes this as a chance to relax and restore their energy before the inevitable next encounter with the Royal Knights. If Lucemon is on the verge of resurrection, they have to prevent it. 
  * Koichi asks the rest of the group about how they came to the Digital World since he never heard it, and they explain that they took the Trailmon, causing their phones to transform into D-Tectos. He nods his understanding before suggesting they talk about a plan to defeat the Royal Knights and prevent Lucemon from returning to the living world.
  * They all acknowledge how dangerous their enemies are and figure that a plan is in order. Takuya suggests that they try to pick them off one at a time since that will hopefully make the enemy easier to manage, citing the same applied to the Warriors who were under Cherubimon’s influence. Junpei suggests Saki develop the battle plan since they acted as such a strong strategist while under Cherubimon, and they agree. 
  * Bokomon wonders how Lucemon survived the fight from centuries ago, and Patamon says that Lucemon was sealed and not destroyed, paving the way for his return.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Cherubimon is gone, it's looking more like we'll be able to wrap this up in less than sixty episodes. At this point, I'm anticipating that things will go halfway between canon's fifty and my estimate of sixty for a healthy fifty-five, but sixty could still be possible, so we'll just have to see. The Royal Knights arc is pretty different from in canon, but I don't think I can justify it lasting twenty episodes when combined with Lucemon's resurrection, but when I write these summaries, a lot changes between my first initial outline and what I actually decide on. 
> 
> I've added three other Royal Knights since things are going to play out more like the Dark Masters arc from Adventure. Rather than have the group try and fail over and over for ten episodes, they're going to make progress against the enemy even while losing ground if that makes sense. It'll hopefully be more sensical when everything is summarized, but for now, that's an okay explanation. 
> 
> When I get around to putting this in prose form, it will be under the title of "Frontiers Unexplored". I'm going to be starting from the beginning in the next few weeks, so I hope you're ready for that, because I know I am. 
> 
> Until next time, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Digital


	26. Episode Summaries: 41-45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events from episodes forty-one to forty-five.

**Episode Forty-One**

  * The party finally exits the area of Darkness and starts to wonder where the Royal Knights could have disappeared to. They agree that the Knights have to be stopped if the Digital World is going to be kept safe. If Lucemon returns, it could very well mean game over for the Digital World due to how weak it is after Cherubimon’s rule of terror. 
  * The Legendary Warriors arrive on a small island in the Water region and begin asking around for more information about the Royal Knights. However, they don’t come up with anything new, and they are left to wonder what can be done to stop the enemy since they have no idea where they disappeared to or what their weaknesses could be. 
  * While considering their options, the party splits up and begins to wander around in smaller groups. Saki is approached by Takuya, and he wonders where their loyalties lie. Saki explains that they are there because it is in their best interests since watching out for themselves is their top priority. Takuya points out that Saki has had the ability to leave the group and head back to the real world all along, but they have still remained there. 
  * Saki replies by saying that perhaps they have new motivations, and Takuya asks the real reason that they are there. Saki refuses to slip up, claiming that such would be bad for them in the long run, and they say that Takuya can get answers when he’s figured them out on his own. Until then, Saki is going to continue keeping their secrets to themselves.
  * Izumi reaches out to Koichi, observing that he’s been somewhat distant as of late, and assures him that the whole group is there for him. On top of being bound by destiny itself, they all care about each other, and they are there to support him regardless of what he did while Duskmon. Koichi thanks her, but it is clear he doesn’t believe it fully. 
  * Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, Mayumi, and Haroi look over the eggs of Ophanimon and Cherubimon, and they are all surprised when Ophanimon’s egg begins to shift. Out pops a SnowBotamon who soon after evolves to become Nyaromon when fed. Patamon and Nyaromon share a happy reunion, saying that it has been too long since they were last able to see each other. Bokomon wonders when Cherubimon will hatch from his egg. 
  * The group comes back together after spending much time apart looking around the area. None of them have found any new information that would aid them in the battle. 
  * The Royal Knights appear shortly after, saying that the Legendary Warriors were lucky to survive their last encounter, but since they need the data from that area, the Royal Knights must strike them down before the Warriors can become more of an irritation. 
  * A fight breaks out, and each member of the group goes to their highest form to defeat the Royal Knights. During the battle, Haroi becomes his Unified form of Siriusmon for the first time, allowing the group to gain some extra ground in the fight against the Knights. 
  * The Royal Knights wind up being significantly hurt, prompting Dynasmon to lash out in anger. He sends out an incredibly violent attack that splits up the Legendary Warriors and sends them in different directions before claiming the Royal Knights have won. 
  * Takuya, Saki, Haroi, and Bokomon are sent off to Flavo and the Village of Beginnings with Cherubimon’s egg. Izumi, Tomoki, Chihiro, and Neemon end up in Flame Terminal. Koji, Junpei, Yumiko, and Patamon are blasted to Caeruleum. Koichi, Mayumi, Hinoka, and Nyaromon end up on Rubrum where the tombs of the Legendary Warriors rest. 



**Episode Forty-Two**

  * On Flavo, Takuya, Saki, Haroi, and Bokomon wake up and remember their fight against the Royal Knights. Takuya wonders where they are before Bokomon explains that they are on Flavo, one of the three moons and the home of the Village of Beginnings. 
  * Swanmon appears and asks what they are doing and what happened for them to wind up so roughed up. Takuya explains that the Royal Knights attacked, and Swanmon says that she has heard about the legends of old regarding the Knights. Supposedly, they once served Lucemon, but they were struck down by the Legendary Warriors before Lucemon’s defeat, and they were transformed back into eggs. She theorizes that they must have hatched and grown up to their previous power levels since those times. 
  * Bokomon splits off from the party with Haroi to care more for the egg of Cherubimon. Both of them talk about how worried they are about the rest of the group, and Bokomon admits that he cares more for Neemon than he lets on. After the attack on Evergreen Dawn, they were all they had in the world, and the idea that he has died is eating him up.
  * Cherubimon’s egg hatches, and Conomon pops out. Haroi cradles the small creature, saying that the rebirth process of the Digital World has allowed him to forget what happened while he was Cherubimon. He admits that he wishes rebirth was an option for humans as well and explains to Bokomon that he suffered due to his weak constitution.
  * Haroi speaks of how he misses his sister since she was the only one that he had to rely on for a long time as well. He tells Bokomon how he is happy to be part of the group since he didn’t have friends like this before the Digital World entered his life. They agree that the rest of the group has become like a family, and the new Legendary Warriors will undoubtedly surpass the past legends of the original group that sealed Lucemon away. 
  * Meanwhile with Takuya and Saki, Takuya tries to figure out what Saki’s motivations could be. They slip up and say that they have no other option, and Takuya questions on what they mean. Saki admits that they are used to having to fight for their life, and there were never people who stuck around for long. Such was their fate from a young age, and their instincts still haven’t changed from when they were in the real world trying to survive. 
  * Takuya asks if Saki is comfortable being with the rest of the group after being alone for so long. Hesitantly, they say that they enjoy having company more than they are willing to admit. After years of holding everyone away, it’s odd but welcome to be able to rely on other people. Takuya remarks that they are similar to Koji in that way, saying that he hated being around them until he realized that the people there cared deeply for him. 
  * Takuya realizes that Saki is around because they have grown to care about the rest of the group for the first time, and they don’t want to see everyone else get hurt. Saki admits that they are correct and apologizes for putting Takuya under so much pressure before. They still aren’t used to connecting to others and were hesitant to reach out. 
  * Haroi and Bokomon reunite with the group alongside Conomon. Swanmon tends to the baby Conomon as the ground begins to shake. A Royal Knight has appeared to steal data from the moon, specifically Alphamon. The group leaves Bokomon with Swanmon and spirit evolves to their highest forms in order to fend Alphamon away. They charge into battle as an evacuation begins, forcing the other Digimon to flee from the scene. 



**Episode Forty-Three**

  * Izumi, Tomoki, Chihiro, and Neemon all awaken in Flame Terminal. The group reminisces on how far they have come since first arriving in the Digital World with most of them vowing to protect the area. Tomoki explains that the Flame Terminal was where they first arrived in the Digital World and where Takuya found Agunimon’s Spirit resting.
  * Tomoki remarks on how he’s changed a lot compared to how he first was upon arriving in the Digital World. Izumi teases him for growing up so much, but Tomoki shrugs it off, saying that he’s happy to have moved past what restricted him in the real world so much. Izumi says that she’s moved far as well thanks to the rest of the group’s influence.
  * Chihiro seems somewhat bothered by the idea of leaving behind burdens from the real world, prompting Izumi and Tomoki to ask them to open up. They resist it at first, saying that they haven’t discussed this with anyone aside from Takuya before, but Tomoki reminds them that they aren’t alone with only Takuya anymore. The rest of the group is there for them, and they’ll be happy to help them out no matter what they need help with.
  * Chihiro gives in at such insistence, explaining that they ran away from their problems before coming to the Digital World. After suffering years of abuse at the hands of their parents, they bolted, making no efforts to reach back. They learned that their parents were planning on trying to find them again after neglecting to do so for years just before taking the train to the Digital World, and they worry for when they must go back home. 
  * Izumi apologizes that Chihiro had to endure such and assures them that the rest of the group will be there for them no matter what. She admits that she has no solution to their problem with their parents at that moment, but she says that the Legendary Warriors will be their backup in case they wind up needing anything, which Chihiro thanks her for. 
  * Tomoki points out that Junpei is an expert when it comes to everything online. Izumi also recalls that Junpei mentioned exposing corrupt figures at one point to her, so perhaps Chihiro could bring the evidence they have to Junpei. Neemon remarks on how Saki seems rather similar to Junpei in that way, so maybe they would be able to help out. 
  * Chihiro thanks them all for pointing such out and vows to bring up the truth with Junpei and Saki. While they are still unsure about talking to others when it comes to their own suffering, they want to do what they can in order to break free of their parents. Plus, they have nothing to fear now that the rest of the group is standing behind them for sure. 
  * Izumi laughs about how they’ve all gone through some emotional development since coming to the Digital World, and Neemon agrees. He muses on how he misses Bokomon, saying that his best friend helped him through tough times after the escape from Evergreen Dawn and the death of Seraphimon. The rest of the group promises Neemon that they’ll reunite with the others, wherever they are, to defeat the Royal Knights and Lucemon, restoring the Digital World to its former state of peace once more. 
  * A shadow appears in the sky, and one of the Royal Knights appears in Flame Terminal. This time, the assailant is Jesmon, who claims that he needs to collect data from Flame Terminal in the name of Lucemon. The Legendary Warriors all spirit evolve to fight him off. They agree that they’ve all changed since they first arrived in the Digital World, and they refuse to be as helpless as they once were when it comes to rescuing the worlds. 



**Episode Forty-Four**

  * On Caeruleum, Koji, Junpei, Yumiko, and Patamon awaken. They wonder what happened to them before remembering the battle against the Royal Knights that sent them in separate directions in the first place. Junpei wonders where they are, and they decide to investigate to see if the others wound up landing on the moon with them. 
  * They wind up finding a village filled with Human and Beast Digimon living together. There aren’t any signs of hatred between the two types of Digimon despite the issues of Human and Beast Digimon fighting down on the base surface of the Digital World. 
  * Koji approaches a Gotsumon and asks for an explanation. Gotsumon says that Caeruleum was founded as a society many years ago when a few Digimon got sick of the prejudice found on the Digital World. The people who came to live there worked as hard as possible to keep the moon from suffering under the burden of cruel racism. 
  * Junpei says that it’s rather peaceful on Caeruleum when compared to the rest of the Digital World and asks if the village would be able to help them out. Gotsumon gladly does so upon hearing they are the Legendary Warriors, saying that the people who founded Caeruleum looked up to the Legendary Warriors as defenders of peace. 
  * Patamon approaches Yumiko while the group is eating and asks why she still acts so distant from the rest of the group. Yumiko explains that she still feels odd since she spent so much time fighting against them thanks to Cherubimon’s manipulation. She hasn’t forgiven herself for what she did, and she doesn’t think the others have forgiven her either. She closed herself off to keep from bothering them with the subject too much. 
  * Patamon says that she needs to forgive herself first. The rest of the group doesn’t mind what she did in the past since they understand that she has changed her heart since then, but Yumiko needs to be less harsh with herself. She admits that loving herself has always come with a pinch of salt since she grew up thinking that it was something forbidden after what she went through. Patamon reassures her that it will be alright. 
  * Yumiko approaches Koji and Junpei afterwards, though the two are already in the middle of their own conversation. They both reflect on their previous loneliness and struggles to open up with others. Various factors forced them both to go through life as lone wolves, so the Legendary Warriors are their first shared experience of connecting with others. 
  * Junpei invites Yumiko into the conversation, and she admits that she feels the same way. She was used to being used for her body before coming to the Digital World, and such concerns are still present. Koji and Junpei assure her that the group is different when compared to what she has suffered from before, and they will stand with her. 
  * Yumiko accepts their words for the first time and thanks them for reaching out to her since she struggled so much to accept the help of others for much of her life. They say that they would be hypocrites to not do the same for her since they were in the same boat up until they met up with Takuya, Izumi, and Tomoki at the start of their adventure.
  * Yumiko thanks them for their help once again, but their conversation is cut short when Caeruleum is attacked by a Royal Knight: Crusadermon. The group all reaches their highest forms thus far while spirit evolving. Calanthemon begins to evacuate the people of Caeruleum alongside Patamon as the other two charge into the battle with the foe. 



**Episode Forty-Five**

  * On Rubrum, Koichi, Hinoka, and Mayumi awaken alongside Nyaromon to find themselves in the area where the tombs of the Legendary Warriors rest. They begin to wander around in confusion until they find graves marked for each of the ten Warriors. 
  * Mayumi realizes that there is no grave marked for the Warrior of Energy or the Warrior of Cosmos due to their betrayal of the rest of the group shortly before Lucemon grew in power immensely. She remarks on how she’s glad that things didn’t turn out like that again since she enjoys the rest of the group’s company much more than Lucemon. 
  * Nyaromon points out that while the group acts as the newest incarnation of the Legendary Warriors, they aren’t the same entities that they once were. The personalities of the humans have left footprints on the Spirits themselves, changing them from the static creatures they once were after the deaths of the Legendary Warriors. She says that she’s proud of them and is happy that they were able to move past the events of the past and use it to their advantage. She briefly comments on how she found a nice group.
  * Hinoka makes a brief remark about how she isn’t sure if that’s true. When questioned about such, she admits that she doesn’t feel strong in comparison to the other members of the group. Mayumi assures her that she’s doing just fine, but Hinoka points out how easily she was controlled by Cherubimon and used by her issues with personal control. 
  * Koichi says that he feels the same as well, admitting that he feels like a shell of what the Legendary Warrior of Darkness must have been like. Mayumi promises them both that regardless of what happened in the past, they can keep pushing onwards. They’re trying to better themselves, and that’s what matters most at the end of the day. Even if they made mistakes before, they’re doing what they can to fix their mistakes in the future. 
  * Koichi and Hinoka both thank Mayumi for her reassuring words. He says that she’s one of the first people to be so openly kind to him, saying that he was rather lonely back on Earth. Hinoka says the same, explaining how she had companions who didn’t want to spend much time with her and only did it out of obligation due to her boyfriend. 
  * Koichi tells Hinoka that he knows loosely about what happened to her thanks to rumors at their school, and he apologizes for what she had to go through. Hinoka thanks him for his kindness but says that she’s in a better place than she once was. She explains the story to Mayumi, who tells Hinoka how proud she is of being able to move past it all. 
  * The three continue to examine the graves of the Legendary Warriors, and Koichi asks his previous version if there are any ways to defeat Lucemon. While he receives no answers, Koichi continues to speak to the Warrior of Darkness even after Mayumi and Hinoka have walked away alongside Nyaromon to look for a way off the moon’s surface.
  * Koichi remarks on how he knows something is different about him. He says that he was the only one to have his Spirits corrupted, and he wonders if it has something to do about the way he entered the Digital World. He had no D-Tector, and it was created after he arrived. He never boarded a Trailmon either, and he is growing suspicious of himself.
  * Before any further questions can be asked, the ground begins to shake as Leopardmon appears in the sky overhead. He slams into the earth, saying that he will claim the data of Rubrum for Lucemon. The Warriors spirit evolve and charge into battle against him. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Royal Knights! 
> 
> As of now, it's looking like we're going to cap off at fifty-five episodes unless I can figure out a way to drag it out to sixty. I was thinking of trying to make it work with sixty, but I feel like these five episodes really did cap off as much character development as I needed. The last few threads can be tied up in the final ten, and then we can call this outline all finished. 
> 
> You're probably wondering why it took me so long to get these chapters out. I wound up typing out the first episode and most of the second episode into prose format, and I was very focused on doing that. I'm looking to have the second update of the story up within the next 3-4 days, so you can look forward to that if you want to see more from this rewrite. 
> 
> Until next time, everyone! 
> 
> -Digital


	27. Episode Summaries: 46-50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of what happens in episodes forty-six through fifty.

**Episode Forty-Six**

  * Aldamon, Aerismon, and Siriusmon all prepare themselves before jumping into the fight against Alphamon. The Digimon inside the Village of Beginnings are evacuated by Swanmon and Bokomon to ensure they aren’t hurt in the process of the violent battle. 
  * Alphamon isn’t holding back, something he makes clear from the start. He remarks on how he has already taken great strides in his mission to bring back Lucemon since the previous encounter between the Legendary Warriors and the Royal Knights. He declares that he will claim the data of the moon for himself as the rest of the Royal Knights spread out to do the same. He attacks without a shred of restraint, already damaging his foes. 
  * Aldamon, Aerismon, and Siriusmon decide to take advantage of Alphamon being away from his allies and fight with everything they have as well. Since the moon is being evacuated, they don’t need to worry about protecting the people and instead choose to concentrate on getting in Alphamon’s way rather often to divert him from his mission.
  * While aiding in the evacuation, Bokomon gets a look up at the sky, his gaze finding the Digital World. He expresses shock when he sees the planet but cannot linger on it for long, looking back to the evacuation despite the uneasiness that has settled in his mind. 
  * The fight against Alphamon shows itself to be rather even now that the Royal Knight is outnumbered and against other Mega-leveled Digimon. Slowly but surely, the tides begin to turn in favor of the Warriors of Fire, Steel, and Cosmos, putting Alphamon at a disadvantage. Despite this, he doesn’t acknowledge such, believing that he will not be defeated no matter how powerful his enemies are due to his station as a Royal Knight. 
  * This proves to be a deadly mistake on his part, allowing for Aldamon to get in a few extra strikes on him. Alphamon’s grasp on the fight continues to slip until he is clearly in a position to lose the fight. Unable to turn things around, Alphamon continues to lose ground until the three Legendary Warriors are about to take care of him once and for all.
  * A stray attack from Alphamon finds a piece of debris, sending it towards the escaping Baby Digimon. Conomon evolves into Lopmon to destroy the falling debris, earning the pride of Bokomon. Both of the Digimon pray for victory from their dear companions. 
  * Luckily for them, their pleas ring true when Siriusmon attacks Alphamon for the last time and scans his Fractal Code. His data does not fly towards the Village of Beginnings though, instead being pulled into the center of the Digital World. After returning to normal, Takuya, Saki, and Haroi gaze upon the planet from their place on the moon.
  * To their surprise, the world has only grown more unstable, and holes riddle the surface of the land. Bokomon and Lopmon join them to say that the Royal Knights have been rather efficient in destroying the Digital World to revive Lucemon. Bokomon suggests that they get moving to find the rest of the party members and defeat the other Knights.
  * Haroi tries to use his D-Tector to contact the remainder of the group, but he receives no answer. He suggests that they try to track down the rest of the Legendary Warriors without it, and the rest of the group agrees. They thank Swanmon for her help, and the keeper of the Village of Beginnings conjures a portal back to the main Digital World for them. The Warriors hop through it and arrive on the destroyed surface of the planet near the beach where Izumi became Zephyrmon. They begin to search for the other Warriors.



**Episode Forty-Seven**

  * With the appearance of Jesmon, Zephyrmon, Daipenmon, and Aeoelmon charge into battle. However, it is clear right off the bat that this fight is not going to swing in their favor. Since Zephyrmon and Aeoelmon are only Beast Spirits rather than Unified forms, they are a significant step below Jesmon and the raw strength he is unleashing on them.
  * Daipenmon tries to hold his own against Jesmon as Zephyrmon and Aeoelmon are swept aside, but he is far from being an even match for Jesmon even in Unified form. 
  * Zephyrmon winds up attempting to evacuate any Digimon in the area out while Daipenmon and Aeoelmon act as a distraction since she lacks the necessary power to engage Jesmon directly. The trio tries to wait out Jesmon’s most powerful attacks. 
  * Jesmon refuses to play games with them when he picks up on their tactic and lashes out with as much strength as he has, reverting all three of them back to human form. Neemon pleads with them to fight back against the enemy, and he begins to glow. 
  * The power of Seraphimon’s blessing from Evergreen Dawn surges through him, and it replenishes the strength of all three of the Warriors. On top of that, it spurs a new evolution, allowing Izumi to become JetSilphymon while Chihiro evolves into Yaiamon. 
  * Thanks to the new power of Neemon’s blessing from Seraphimon, the trio is able to rush into the fight against Jesmon once again. Jesmon had grown distracted with absorbing the data of the Flame Terminal since their defeat and was caught off-guard by their sudden arrival and attacking of him, leaving him severely disadvantaged from the start. 
  * JetSilphymon, Daipenmon, and Yaiamon combine their strength against Jesmon, and they begin to distress him thanks to their advantageous position. Jesmon attempts to remain in control of the battle, but his grip on it begins to slip away after a while. 
  * Jesmon continues to underestimate his foes despite the lack of control he has over the fight, and it allows JetSilphymon and Daipenmon to overpower him. While the Warriors of Wind and Ice have him distracted, Yaiamon strikes, taking out Jesmon easily. 
  * Yaiamon scans the Fractal Code of the fallen Royal Knight, but the leftover data sinks into a hole made from the earlier draining of the Flame Terminal code. The group returns to human form and peers inside, wanting to know what is going on, but Neemon pulls them away from the edge saying that he feels as if something strange is down there. 
  * Izumi comes to the conclusion that Lucemon has to be at the heart of the Digital World, absorbing the data of his soldiers as they fall in order to fuel himself. She prays that he has not absorbed enough data to take physical form once again, remarking on how difficult it would be for them all to win against him if he managed to regain his body. 
  * Tomoki attempts to contact the rest of the group over D-Tector, and while he gets no response, he finds out that Takuya, Saki, and Haroi are on the surface of the Digital World. Chihiro wonders where the other six could possibly be, but Tomoki and Izumi have no explanation for them, and the group’s concern for the other Warriors grows. 
  * Neemon suggests that they try to find the rest of the group and advises them to head in the direction of Takuya’s party since they can work together to find the other six Warriors later on. All three humans agree and thank Neemon for his help during the fight. He shrugs it off and says that Seraphimon’s power truly does activate when needed most.



**Episode Forty-Eight**

  * Beowolfmon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Calanthemon all rush into battle against Crusadermon upon noticing she has arrived. Crusadermon clearly has the upper hand from the start thanks to her experience, but the three Legendary Warriors aren’t giving up and continue to fight despite the odds being stacked slightly against their victory. 
  * Patamon tries to aid the nearby people of the moon in escaping from Crusadermon’s wrath, not wanting to see anyone get hurt along the way. He expresses concern over Crusadermon already seeming ready to claim victory despite the fight having just begun.
  * RhinoKabuterimon winds up being thrown aside by Crusadermon in the heat of the fight, and Beowolfmon begins to panic with the loss of his ally. Crusadermon exploits this and takes the upper hand firmly in her grasp, intending to crush them before they can fight further. Despite this, the three Warriors remain confident in their skills to find triumph. 
  * Calanthemon refuses to allow the other two Warriors to fall to Crusadermon due to her own lack of power and wills herself into the Unified Evolution form of Lyseirmon. 
  * Lyseirmon is able to cover for RhinoKabuterimon and Beowolfmon as they fully recover. When they are back on their feet, the trio charges at Crusadermon, and their strength in numbers winds up showing Crusadermon what they are fully made of and begins to tip the scales in their favor. Even with Crusadermon’s experience, their foe begins to crack.
  * The Warriors of Light, Thunder, and Wood take advantage of this shift and lash out once again at Crusadermon. Their collaboration catches her off-guard, and she begins to show cracks in her armor. She tries to absorb the data of the moon to rejuvenate herself, but her attempts to do so backfire when RhinoKabuterimon exploits this weakness boldly and leaves her vulnerable to attacks from the other two Unified Legendary Warriors. 
  * Sure enough, Beowolfmon and Lyseirmon use this chance to their advantage and continue to battle her. Crusadermon eventually breaks down completely after realizing this is a fight she cannot win. Her worry dampens her morale and weakens her resolve. 
  * With a final strike from Lyseirmon, Crusadermon is defeated, and her Fractal Code is scanned. However, much like with Alphamon and Jesmon, her data is sent back to the center of the Digital World below. The three warriors return to human form and look back on the Digital World’s planet in concern, realizing how many holes now litter its surface. 
  * Koji says that they have to go and find Patamon, and the other two agree. They find Patamon with the rest of the occupants of the moon. With some help from the citizens of the moon, the Legendary Warriors are sent back to the Digital World via teleporter. 
  * The quartet touches down on the Continent of Darkness near where the first battle against the Royal Knights took place after the fall of Cherubimon. Yumiko checks her D-Tector and tries to determine the location of the others, but she is unsuccessful.
  * Patamon suggests that they simply keep moving, and the rest of the group agrees. Junpei continues trying to find the rest of the group via D-Tector, and while doing so, he comments on how the Digital World is coming apart at the seams thanks to Lucemon. 
  * Yumiko hopes that the data the Royal Knights have taken isn’t enough to revive Lucemon, and Koji agrees with her. However, all of them have a bad feeling about what is to come, though they do their best to ignore this and press onward for the time being. 



**Episode Forty-Nine**

  * Rhihimon, Ceruleamon, and Aethermon all charge into battle against Leopardmon. Nyaromon stands back, hiding from the carnage. Since nobody lives on Rubrum, there is no need to evacuate, and Nyaromon stays with the graves of the Legendary Warriors. 
  * Now that Leopardmon is alone, he is far less challenging than he was the first time around, and the Warriors begin to give him a run for his money right off the bat. He refuses to give in though and uses whatever tactics he believes will aid his victory. 
  * During the fight, Aethermon proves to be the largest challenge for Leopardmon, using her regular unpredictability against him. She does significant damage to him, though despite this, Leopardmon still manages to get in a few hits on the other two members of the group, weakening them but not taking them out of the fight permanently just yet. 
  * After many blows are exchanged, Leopardmon manages to wipe out Ceruleamon and Rhihimon. On the way down, Ceruleamon hits Nyaromon, and the two Legendary Warriors revert back to their regular human forms, leaving only Aethermon in the fight. 
  * Koichi grows suspicious once again, realizing that the Fractal Code of Hinoka and Nyaromon has appeared while he has no outward injuries and seems fine. He begins to wonder further if there is something odd about him in comparison to the other Warriors.
  * Aethermon doesn’t give up despite being the only one left, and she manages to get the last blow in on Leopardmon. Aethermon triumphantly scans his data, but the remainder of his code flies back to the Digital World rather than shooting away to the Village of Beginnings. Aethermon wonders what this could mean upon transforming back. 
  * Mayumi approaches Hinoka and Nyaromon, trying to make sure that they are alright. Koichi watches on, dumbstruck and confused about what sets him apart from the rest of the group. A faint outline appears from behind him, and he runs off to see what it is. 
  * Koichi finds himself face to face with the Legendary Warrior of Darkness from the original battle against Lucemon. The spirit of AncientSphinxmon claims he has an important message to relay to his human incarnation but he has little time to speak. 
  * AncientSphinxmon tells Koichi that his spirit has been severed from his body. He has no physical form in the Digital World to hurt, meaning he has no Fractal Code, only loose data that was never properly translated. AncientSphinxmon says that this is also how Duskmon was able to come into existence since a lone soul is easier to manipulate than the soul along with the body it is connected to. It’s also why Duskmon is the only one of the Legendary Warriors to have been corrupted by the power of Cherubimon’s viruses. 
  * Koichi asks what happened to his regular body, and AncientSphinxmon admits that he is unsure, just that something made the connection between the spiritual and physical break. Koichi admits that he did not come via Trailmon nor did he have a D-Tector, and he wonders if he even has a physical form back on Earth to return to after the quest. 
  * AncientSphinxmon disappears, but not before creating a portal for the rest of the group to utilize. Mayumi appears with a weakened but recovered Hinoka and Nyaromon, and the quartet goes through the portal, but Koichi is clearly distant and nervous about what he learned from AncientSphinxmon, though he doesn’t speak a word of his anxieties to the other Legendary Warriors in an attempt to not burden them too much with his worry. 



**Episode Fifty**

  * Takuya, Saki, Haroi, Bokomon, and Lopmon continue to travel along the surface of the Digital World, winding up at a large chasm where data was removed in huge chunks by the Royal Knights. They look down upon seeing a stream of data, specifically belonging to Leopardmon, shoot past them. Takuya wonders if that could have been another Knight defeated by the rest of the party, and Haroi says that he hopes that is the case. 
  * Dynasmon appears on the scene and begins to attack, saying that the Legendary Warriors should have died already. He admits that he has not heard from the rest of the Royal Knights in quite some time, but that won’t stop him from defeating the group. 
  * All three of the Legendary Warriors spirit evolve soon afterwards, and Aldamon tells Dynasmon that he hasn’t heard from Alphamon since he’s dead. Dynasmon grows angry at his words and charges forward in rage. Aldamon, Aerismon, and Siriusmon all put up an admirable fight, able to turn the tides against Dynasmon almost right off the bat. 
  * Izumi, Tomoki, Chihiro, and Neemon arrive on the scene shortly afterwards, all three Warriors holding their D-Tectors and trying to track down the previous group. When they realize a fight has broken down, they all Unified spirit evolve, becoming JetSilphymon, Daipenmon, and Yaiamon before charging into the battle. Dynasmon realizes he is heavily outnumbered with the arrival of the three new Warriors and tries to call for help.
  * Yaiamon tells him that Jesmon has fallen at the hands of the Warriors of Wind, Ice, and Earth. Dynasmon grows upset again but tells the group that they will not defeat him. 
  * Beowolfmon, RhinoKabuterimon, and Lyseirmon appear soon afterwards with Patamon. The combined might of the nine Legendary Warriors shows Dynasmon that he has no chance of victory despite his confidence, and Lyseirmon confirms the Royal Knight’s fears about the fall of Crusadermon, leaving Dynasmon to believe that only Leopardmon has survived the juggernaut force of the combined Legendary Warriors in Unified form. 
  * Last but not least, Rhihimon, Ceruleamon, and Aethermon appear with Salamon. They say that Leopardmon has fallen as well and that they were sent through a rift made by AncientSphinxmon that restored their energy from the fight. The boost in power also gave Nyaromon the ability to evolve to Salamon, putting her at the Rookie level. 
  * Dynasmon is swiftly defeated from there, though Mayumi gets the final blow in and scans his data. As expected, Dynasmon’s data sinks into the ground to find Lucemon. 
  * The Warriors revert back to human form and embrace each other in excitement, glad to be reunited at long last. The group embraces each other before looking to the chasm where Dynasmon’s data disappeared. They say that it is likely Lucemon is waiting there.
  * Takuya declares that they only have one option and that they must find Lucemon and kill him for real this time rather than just seal him away as the Legendary Warriors did. The rest of the group agrees, but Koichi is clearly uncertain about what will come after the battle and remains oddly quiet, prompting others to wonder what is going on with him. 
  * Koji attempts to approach Koichi, but it yields no results, and the rest of the group joins in to try and learn more. Koichi remains firm in his silence, saying that they should be focused on Lucemon first and foremost. Everyone agrees hesitantly, but they are still able to sense that something is wrong with him even if they don’t know exactly what it is.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than I would have liked. Wow. 
> 
> I spent a while working on main chapters for Frontiers Unexplored, and I didn't know quite how to progress here, but I got through it. The next chunk of episode summaries will be the last one, putting us at a cozy fifty-five. All that's left is the final battle with Lucemon and a few loose ends to wrap up, so hopefully it won't take me another two weeks to work out. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be updating this story after I finish up those summaries, but we'll have to see. Maybe I'll do profiles on the fanmade Digimon I made for this AU. Perhaps I'll dive into a few other details that aren't plot relevant but would be interesting to explore. I'll just have to see what I'm feeling up to after all of this is over. 
> 
> However, we still have to get through episode summaries first, and I'm off to work on the last five more. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Digital


	28. Episode Summaries: 51-55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events in the last five episodes, fifty-one through fifty-five.

**Episode Fifty-One**

  * Now that the group is back together, they say that they have no choice but to set out for Lucemon’s place at the center of the Digital World. Bokomon tells them all that they will not be able to turn back after they set out to kill Lucemon, though they know that none of them have a wish to turn away after all that has happened leading up to that point. 
  * Nyaromon evolves into Salamon when she is filled with determination to help everyone defeat Lucemon. Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon spend time together, enjoying themselves. Their memories of their past lives remain mostly intact, but they still have a wish for peace now that Lucemon’s corruption has been lifted, and they decide to work for a future for both the Digital World and Earth that will be happy and safe for all people.
  * Koji sees that Koichi is still behaving distantly, and he appears to ask Koichi to talk to them. Koichi says that it’s nothing to be concerned about, but Koji continues to press the matter. Koichi simply requests Koji to go and visit his mother back on Earth, something Koji fully agrees with despite not understanding why Koichi is being so distant now. 
  * Hinoka and Mayumi tell the rest of the group that Koichi has been behaving strangely since they were on the moon where the Legendary Warriors rest. The others ask if they have any explanations, but they don’t have details. Mayumi says that he stepped away following the fall of Leopardmon, and when they reunited, he was oddly pale and quiet.
  * Koji decides to leave Koichi be, sensing that he wants some time alone, and Koichi seems to feel all the pieces come together. He believes that there is something wrong with his body back on Earth as a result of his fall, and he suspects that the issues of his body and spirit may have lasting effects. He thinks back to other things that have happened to members of the group, specifically Takuya and Izumi, since their arrivals.
  * He remembers hearing about Takuya’s trip to Earth where his body remained in the Digital World while his spirit returned to Earth and manifested as Flamemon and suspects that this was an issue of spirit and body falling apart as well. The same applies to Zephyrmon’s initial takeover of Izumi’s body when the Beast Spirit was first found. 
  * Despite hearing that they both recovered from what happened, Koichi still worries that he will struggle after this is over since he never had a body in the Digital World, but since he has no solid proof of this, he continues to stay quiet despite his growing anxieties. 
  * After Koichi rejoins the group, all the Legendary Warriors vow to defeat Lucemon together no matter what awaits them. The fates of both the Digital World and Earth are on their shoulders, and they refuse to fail. With that said, they prepare to spirit evolve and head into the chasm where the data of the Royal Knights was sent earlier on. 
  * However, they are cut off by the ground suddenly devolving into an earthquake. They look down and see the earth crumbling away as the fractal code is stolen. A small piece of ground nearby manages to avoid such a fate, and they hop aboard it to see what is happening. They see the rest of the ground disappear everywhere around them. 
  * The Legendary Warriors look down and see the Dark Heart at the core of the Digital World slowly expanding. Bokomon says that is where Lucemon was sealed away. The group tries to see more of what is happening below them, but they realize Lucemon has begun the final stage of his conquest of the Digital World starting with mass absorption. 



**Episode Fifty-Two**

  * Bokomon explains that the Royal Knights’ data was likely absorbed by Lucemon, and even if they didn’t gather all the data in the Digital World, it was enough to restore much of Lucemon’s power. After the Royal Knights were taken in, Lucemon’s power grew, and he took advantage of the deaths of his agents. Once he was strong enough, he used his power to take in all the data of the Digital World and restore his physical form again. 
  * Lucemon attempts to take in the data of the group, but this is blocked by a sphere of energy from Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon, who deflect the attack. The group realizes that they have run out of time, and Lucemon has to be stopped then and there.
  * Everyone in the group spirit evolves and decides to charge into the Dark Heart. Bokomon says that all Digimon in the Digital World likely were taken in save for them by Lucemon, and killing Lucemon will restore everything to the way it was before the Digital World began to fall apart. Even the damage from Cherubimon will be fixed afterwards. 
  * Aldamon suggests that Bokomon, Neemon, and the Celestial Three stay behind, but they point out how they would be open targets to be absorbed by Lucemon. The group hesitantly decides to bring them along before flying into the sphere of darkness below.
  * Once inside, the group is met with Lucemon, who is holding a sphere of churning data. He says that the Legendary Warriors are far too late to stop him, and now that he has a body, he can do as he pleases. Absorbing the data of the Digital World has also allowed him to evolve, and he transforms into his next evolution: Lucemon Falldown Mode. 
  * Lucemon tells them that once he absorbs the data of the moons, the Dark Heart, and the Light Heart, he will be able to take on his final form. In taking in that data, he will take in all the data that remains of the Legendary Warriors aside from the Spirits. With the power of all the elements on his side, he will be unstoppable, and both the Digital World and Earth will bend beneath his heel. The Warriors cannot stop him no matter how hard they try since he is stronger than he was during his initial fight against the first Warriors. 
  * Even with this in mind, the twelve Warriors charge into battle against him. Lucemon offers to toy with them at first, fighting them without needing to put in a shred of effort. He is able to toss around most of the group without much of an issue even though they are in Unified form already. He says that he was also able to take on the power of Human and Beast Digimon simultaneously as well as the energies found in each area of the basic planet of the Digital World, so he has nearly everything under his firm control. 
  * Lucemon is able to take damage from the Warriors without even flinching, saying that the Legendary Warriors are far less powerful than legends have made them out in the past. He points out that the original Legendary Warriors were only able to seal him away after losing ten of the twelve, and the sealing process will not work with the Dark Heart weakened and on the brink of collapse. Their only option is to kill him, but they will not be able to find the power to destroy him since it does not exist as far as he is aware. 
  * It becomes increasingly clear to each member of the group that all of them surviving is not likely, and they will have to find a way to outwit Lucemon while dealing significant damage to him. He seems to hold all the cards, and destruction seems imminent. Despite this, they continue to battle Lucemon, unwilling to give up without a fight. 



**Episode Fifty-Three**

  * As the fight continues, Lucemon grows tired and sick of how long it is taking to defeat the Legendary Warriors. He remarks on how the time for games has finished, and he shows off his true power by attacking Aldamon with enough power to make his physical form start to fuzz in and out of existence. It is only thanks to Yaiamon that Aldamon escapes without completely dissolving. The group is left shocked at Lucemon’s power. 
  * Many close shaves take place with Warriors barely managing to evade being hurt by Lucemon. Lucemon becomes increasingly angry and lashes out at Hinoka, knocking her back to human form with her fractal code showing. The other Warriors come to her defense, but she knows that she doesn’t have the strength to fight back any further. 
  * Tomoki is the next one to be turned back into human form followed shortly afterwards by Junpei and Haroi. With the number of Warriors quickly dropping, morale begins sinking, and the group starts to realize that they have no way of defeating Lucemon just as he said at the beginning of the fight. It would take a miracle in order for them to change this.
  * Mayumi is hit by an attack and starts to fade in and out of existence. Yumiko defends her and reverts back as well, leaving only half of the team in a state to fight. Chihiro goes down next, and Bokomon remarks on how there is nothing else for the group to do. 
  * Izumi is cast aside by Lucemon followed by Saki, leaving only Aldamon, Beowolfmon, and Rhihimon in proper condition, though they are quickly losing energy. Aldamon is thrown around for a short period before becoming Takuya once again, and panic continues to set in. Neemon remarks on how the universe is doomed to die out now. 
  * When Koji is defeated, only Rhihimon is left to continue fighting against Lucemon. Lucemon decides to take this as a chance to wipe out the weakened humans, knowing Rhihimon will not be able to stop him alone. He lashes out with an attack that bears the combined power of light and darkness, and when the rest of the group is unable to block it, Rhihimon jumps in the way and takes the full force of the attack to keep them safe. 
  * After the attack dissipates, Koichi is left behind, though he is on the verge of falling apart completely. He tells everyone that he is sorry to leave them behind at such a moment, but he has no body to take the hits, and his soul has grown too weak to remain there. Koichi says that he wishes them the best before sending his Spirits of Darkness to Koji. His data completely fades away shortly after, and the group realizes he is gone. 
  * Koji cries out in sorrow that Koichi is gone, and the Spirits of Darkness go to him. The Spirits have no Digital World to return to, and since they have no host, the Spirits go to the next best thing: someone with heavy blood ties to Koichi. Unfortunately, since Koji is not accustomed to the Spirits of Darkness, this immediately shows to be a bad thing. 
  * When the Spirits of Darkness enter Koji’s body, he begins to scream in agony, and he slowly changes shape. The group watches on in surprise, and Lucemon expresses morbid fascination with the mutilation Koji is undergoing, not destroying the group just yet simply because he is curious. Everyone stares as Koji starts to change into a Digimon, though this is far from being the regular process of spirit evolution, and such is clear given the absence of his D-Tector from all of this. The group is left to wonder what is going on as Koji continues to change form into a monstrosity they never imagined.



**Episode Fifty-Four**

  * The evolution of Koji finishes, and the group watches on. He appears as Erociamon, a horribly disfigured combination of the Spirits of Light and Darkness. Features from all of the Warriors of Light and Darkness are seen on his form, and he barely seems to be held together. The sudden appearance of the Spirits of Darkness pushed him over the edge, and he’s struggling to control himself. His ability to control his Beast Spirit means nothing now due to the raw strength that he possesses being impossible to manage. 
  * Erociamon charges at Lucemon and attacks with everything he has. Much to the surprise of the rest of the group, Erociamon is actually able to damage Lucemon. The rest of the party wonders why this could be, and they realize that it has something to do with the combination of the Spirits. Bokomon theorizes that combining the Spirits into one creature, something widely thought to be impossible until Erociamon appeared, would be their only hope of defeating Lucemon while escaping with their lives. 
  * Lucemon and Erociamon duel for quite some time, though it is clear that Lucemon has the upper hand. Erociamon is fueled purely by a need for revenge after the death of Koichi, and he refuses to hold back. Lucemon takes advantage of his anger and need for bloodshed to defeat him, leaving Koji weakened and barely holding on to consciousness. 
  * Lucemon opens a door to Earth shortly afterwards and sends the group flying through it. He says that they will be defeated when he begins his conquest of Earth shortly after. With them gone, Lucemon begins to absorb the data of the Dark Heart, Light Heart, and moons. The portal closes as Lucemon starts to evolve into another, more powerful form. 
  * The group collapses on the ground inside the Shibuya train station. The Trailmon are all gone, and the tracks leading to the Digital World have been left as shells of their former incarnations. The elevator was damaged by the portal they were thrown through, leaving them stranded at the bottom of the shaft with no way of escaping back to higher ground. 
  * They all remark on how hopeless things have become and that there doesn’t appear to be a way for them to stop Lucemon. Even Takuya begins to give up, but Koji says that they have to fight once again, taking on the stance of the motivator for once. He declares that Koichi is counting on them along with the rest of the world, and giving up isn’t an option. They knew that going in, and they don’t have the power to back out now. 
  * Their D-Tectors glow as outlines of all of the ancient Legendary Warriors appear behind them. With the destruction of Rubrum, their souls have no place to go, and they instead followed their new incarnations back to Earth. The ancient Legendary Warriors say that they must press on and find a way to succeed, and the group is revitalized by their power. Koji sees AncientSphinxmon among them and asks about Koichi, and the only response he gets is that Koichi is elsewhere waiting for them after the fight, relieving Koji immediately at the knowledge that he might be able to get his brother back after all. 
  * The strength of the group’s combined resolve is enough to summon something they never expected: the Grand Spirit of the Digital World. All eleven of them raise their D-Tectors as the ancient Warriors disappear to become part of them. A Grand Spirit Evolution takes place, and all of them combine to become Susanoomon. They burst through the ceiling above and arrive on the mainland of Earth, ready to fight again. 



**Episode Fifty-Five**

  * Lucemon’s Chaos Mode is flying above Japan, ready to absorb it all in the blink of an eye. People watch on from below, and Susanoomon appears to fight off Lucemon. 
  * Susanoomon and Lucemon begin to fight, and Lucemon actually finds himself at a disadvantage. Susanoomon tears a hole in the sky, a portal to the Digital World, and tosses Lucemon into it. The two disappear inside, leaving people on Earth confused.
  * Susanoomon gets the upper hand over Lucemon, and after a trying battle, Lucemon is killed. Rather than being sealed away, Lucemon is defeated once and for all with his data crumbling away. With his death, the Digital World begins to regenerate once more. 
  * Afterwards, Susanoomon splits back up as the children return to normal. The gate to Earth created by Susanoomon is starting to fade, and they do not have much time to go back. Bokomon says that he wants to go with them, but Neemon holds him back. 
  * Patamon says that the time of the Digital World has slowed down to match the timeline of Earth. Lucemon was the one causing the distortion that had time going so much faster, but now that he is gone, he no longer can speed up time. He says that he is sure the group will meet up again soon as the Legendary Warriors travel back through the rift.
  * Back on Earth, the group finds themselves inside the transport point underneath Shibuya station. The elevator is broken at first, but the power of their D-Tectors is able to fix it once more. They all head back up, and Takuya says that they have to find Koichi again. 
  * He takes them to the place where Koichi fell, but he is not there. After asking a passerby, they learn that Koichi was taken to the hospital after hitting his head on the ground when he fell from the stairs. The group immediately takes off to find him as soon as possible. 
  * Upon arriving at the hospital, they find Koichi weakened and barely alive. His weaker constitution came back to bite him after the fall, and he is barely holding on. Koji begs with the unconscious Koichi to wake up and come back to them. They never got to spend time together before and he doesn’t want to miss out on such a chance now. 
  * Koichi’s D-Tector glows from its place in Koji’s pocket, though nobody else seems able to see the glow outside of the group. The other D-Tectors do the same, and they transform back to normal, their remaining power shooting out to touch Koichi. Shortly afterwards, he wakes up, and he embraces Koji as the others express thankfulness he is alive. 
  * Time skips ahead to about a month after the end of the Digital World adventure. Life has mostly gone back to normal, and people have nearly entirely moved on from Lucemon’s intrusion on Earth. All of the group has found a peaceful place in the world after spending so much time feeling uncomfortable in their own skin. They’ve continued to grow closer as well, strengthening their bonds even outside of the Digital World. 
  * Saki and Junpei have been working on engineering a potential portal to the Digital World on the latter’s computer. They find success soon enough and show it off to the rest of the group. They have no way of activating the gate, but they are still happy to have a way back in case they are ever able to determine the method that would let them return. 
  * After coming back from soccer practice, Takuya sees his D-Tector on his desk. He reaches into his pocket and realizes that his phone is still there. He smiles brightly as he realizes he has his way back to the Digital World in case he ever wants to go back. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT IS DOOOOOOONE
> 
> I'm so glad that I was able to finish this up. I've had a mini summary of these chapters done for a while now, but I was able to finish them fully. Hell yeaaaaaah. 
> 
> I'll probably post some extra stuff about the fanmade mons in this later on so that people can check that out if they're interested, but until then, enjoy the last five episodes! 
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
